Forgive and forget
by marihslytherin
Summary: Natalie Evans Potter é uma jovem de 22 anos, que durante anos não se importou com o peso do seu sobrenome. Rebelde e inconsequente, largou o mundo bruxo para viver sem quaisquer limites no mundo trouxa. Porém um acontecimento faz com que ela volte aonde sua história começou, virando a vida de Harry, Remus Lupin e Severo Snape de cabeça para baixo. [RemusxOC] [Drarry] [Snacisa]
1. Prólogo

Oi gente, tenho alguns avisos pro ceis: primeiro, essa fic já está postada e terminada no social spirit, então não, isso não é um plagio, eu mesma postei lá antes com o user "MariSlytherin". 2- A história se passa no pós-segunda guerra bruxa. 3- Eu quis que a fanfic se passasse no tempo atual, então sim, ela sai bastante da história canon, então se você não gosta desse tipo de fic talvez a história não te agrade. 4- A maioria dos personagens da fanfic são de autoria da escritora J.K Rowling. Alguns eu mesma criei, outros foram inspirados por artistas/séries/bandas que eu gosto. 5- A fanfic vai ter Drarry e outros personagens homossexuais e bi, se tiver algum problema com isso nem comece a ler. É isso, pra quem ainda não leu, espero que gostem e se divirtam! Boa leitura!

 **18 anos antes**

Natalie brincava com um cachorrinho no quintal da casa da família Collins, na qual estava hospedada fazia duas semanas. Por mais que a pequena criança tivesse apenas cinco anos de idade, ela não era burra e sabia que alguma coisa de muito errado estava acontecendo. Claro que tinha plena consciência que o mundo bruxo passava por momentos difíceis mas sabia também que não era só isso, tinha alguma coisa acontecendo diretamente com seus pais. Afinal, não estava naquela casa em uma cidadezinha no sul da Inglaterra por acaso. Seus pais deram uma desculpa de que iam fazer uma viagem, e já como tinham muita confiança nos Collins, resolveram deixar Natalie a seus cuidados. Mas isso não fazia sentido nenhum na cabeça da pequena Potter, afinal se seus pais realmente estavam viajando porque Harry não estava ali com ela? Suspirou... sentia muita falta de brincar com o irmão que tinha apenas 1 ano de idade. Gostava muito da Sra Luise e de seu marido, o Sr Matthew, eles eram amigos de muito tempo de seus pais e tinham um cãozinho maravilhoso, porém sentia muita falta de seus pais e de Harry.

A criança de cabelos longos e pretos se despertou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém bater na porta da casa. Saiu correndo para a sala na esperança de serem seus pais e quando chegou abriu um sorriso animada, não podia ser melhor. Além de seus pais lá estava Remus Lupin, seu padrinho.

\- Padrinhoooooo. – A menina gritou animada, indo direto para o colo de Remus. Todos riram da animação da criança.

\- Minha pequena Nate. – Disse Remus sorrindo. – Como está? Se divertindo muito?

\- Bastante. Mas estava com saudades de vocês. – Disse a menina, saindo do colo de Lupin e indo abraçar os pais.

\- Isso é verdade. – Luise concordou. – Ela não para de falar que quer ver o quanto Harry cresceu enquanto esteve aqui.

\- Também sentimos muito sua falta Nate. Harry também. – James disse. O homem estava sorrindo, mas Natalie poderia jurar que sua expressão era de profunda tristeza, ou seria coisa de sua cabeça?

As quatro visitas mais Luise e Matthew ficaram conversando na sala durante um tempo. Natalie agora falava animada que queria um cachorro, pois adorava brincar com Johnny, o cachorro dos Collins.

\- Querida, por que não vai brincar com ele lá no quintal enquanto eu e seu pai conversamos com os Collins? – Lily falou carinhosamente para sua filha. – Remus pode ir com você.

\- Vamos, vamos! – A menina falou animada pegando na mão de seu padrinho o levando para o lado de fora da casa.

Quando a menina enfim saiu, Lily e James olharam sérios para Luise e Matthew.

\- Está acontecendo alguma coisa. – Matthew falou e aquilo era uma afirmação.

\- Sim, esta. Ele descobriu Matthew, não sabemos como nem quem falou, mas ele sabe da profecia. - James falou, seu tom de voz extremamente sério. Lily engoliu em seco. - Corremos perigo... Harry e Natalie precisam de segurança.

Lily já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e Matthew estava com um "O" formado na boca, Luise suspirou triste.

\- Então isso quer dizer que... teremos que fazer. – Luise falou e os Potter concordaram. – E quanto a Harry?

\- Ele ficara com nós. Encontraremos uma maneira de mantê-lo seguro com a ajuda da ordem, enquanto Natalie... vocês sabem o que fazer. – Lily falou com suas lágrimas descendo pelos olhos.

\- Lily... James, vocês sabem que eu e Luise concordamos em fazer isso e mantemos nossa palavra de manter Natalie viva longe daqui, mas vocês têm certeza disso? – Matthew perguntou sério.

\- Absoluta Matthew. A profecia não diz respeito a Natalie, mas você-sabe-quem não poupa vidas, você sabe bem disso. – James falou e Matthew assentiu. – É a única maneira. Nate vai viver uma vida boa longe da Inglaterra, quando a guerra acabar se estivermos vivos tudo volta ao normal, se não... ela vai viver uma boa vida com vocês.

\- Vocês vão estar vivos. – Luise falou firme. – É claro que vão.

\- Não podemos ter certeza, mas todos esperamos que sim. – James disse. – Já conversamos disso antes, o plano está pronto, só precisamos colocar em pratica.

Aquilo era tudo. Tinha que ser feito e ponto, era uma decisão extrema sobre o futuro de Natalie Potter, mas era melhor isso do que ver sua filha ser morta pelas mãos de comensais da morte ou do próprio Voldemort. A pequena menina voltou para sala percebendo a tensão que se instalava ali. Ela chegou perto de sua mãe e viu que ela estava chorando.

\- Que foi mamãe, esta tudo bem? – Disse ela, subindo no colo de Lily.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem querida, vai ficar... – Ela disse secando as lagrimas. – Só saiba que mamãe, papai e Harry amamos muito você, e sempre vamos amar. Independentemente de qualquer coisa.

\- Eu amo vocês também. – Ela disse abraçando o pai e a mãe ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração estava apertado. Claro que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, claro que estava errada quando pensou que ia para casa, que ia encontrar Harry e eles iam viver os quatro juntos mais felizes que nunca.

\- Um dia você vai crescer e vai entender _tudo_. – Lily Potter sussurrou no ouvido da filha. _"E descobrir tudo"_ pensou. James e Lily olharam sugestivos para Lupin.

\- Obliviate. – Remus falou apontando a varinha para a pequena Potter, sentindo seu coração quebrar em mil pedaços.

A partir daquele momento Natalie Evans Potter havia virado Natalie Collins, uma menina inglesa que havia sido adotada pela família Collins. Natalie Collins viria a se tornar Natalie Evans Potter de novo com 11 anos, quando recebeu sua carta para estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Ilvermorny, Estados Unidos.


	2. City of Angels

**2016, Los Angeles – Estados Unidos**

Natalie acordou naquela manhã de terça-feira, irritada com os roncos que pertenciam a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, Shannon Leto. Levantou da cama buscando em algum lugar do chão do quarto suas roupas amassadas. Quando finalmente achou as colocou e saiu do quarto em silencio para não acordar seu namorado. Parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir e isso era consequências da noite passada. Essas festas de Shannon em plenos dias de semana um dia iria matá-la, mas o que esperar de um cara que vive a vida tocando bateria em uma banda de rock? Como os no-maji diziam: sexo, drogas e rock'n roll, e Natalie adorava isso, não podia negar.

Desceu as escadas da grande cobertura que ela vivia com Shannon a alguns meses. Parou no meio dela e observou a bagunça da noite anterior: Garrafas de bebidas, latas de cerveja e copos vermelhos estavam por todos os lados.

\- ARGH. – Natalie gritou quando observou uma camisinha usada em cima de uma mesinha na sala. – Que rude.

Sua vontade era de limpar tudo aquilo com magia. Apenas um feitiço e tudo estaria perfeito, porém Shannon iria estranhar, então decidiu ignorar toda aquela nojeira e ir para cozinha tomar seu tão desejado café da manhã. Sem paciência para fazer um café da manhã descente do jeito habitual, Natalie aproveitou que Shannon estava dormindo ainda e fez tudo por magia. Apesar de ter saído do mundo bruxo à mais ou menos dois anos, ela não resistia a de vez enquanto, quando possível, usar um pouco de magia. Em menos de um minuto em cima da mesa estava um lindo café da manhã. "Querendo ou não ser bruxa tem suas vantagens", pensou. Começou a devorar seu café da manhã pois as coisas consumidas na noite passada haviam deixado um buraco em seu estomago: a chamada larica. Quando já estava acabando de tomar seu café um homem apenas de cueca boxer apareceu na sala, fazendo Natalie sorrir analisando o pedaço de mal caminho que seu namorado era. Seu abdômen definido, seus braços musculosos que deixavam as veias a mostra, seu cabelo bagunçado e sua cara de sono. Shannon Leto estava mais sexy do que o normal.

\- Bom dia linda. – Ele falou dando um selinho na namorada

\- Bom dia Shan. – Ela falou carinhosa. – Dormiu bem?

\- Maravilhosamente bem. – Shannon sorriu e Natalie se perdeu naquela visão do paraíso. – Já te falei que adoro sua habilidade de fazer um café da manhã fantástico? Minha ressaca sempre agradece.

Natalie quase riu com a observação do namorado. _"Ele nem imagina..."_ pensou.

\- Quer ir para o ensaio de hoje? – Shannon perguntou depois de um gole do seu amado café preto sem açúcar. – Vamos gravar uma música nova.

\- Depois do trabalho eu tento dar uma passada no estúdio. – Natalie falou e olhou para o relógio. – E puta que pariu, estou mega atrasada.

\- Vou te esperar lá. – Shannon falou se aproximando de Nate e beijando seu pescoço.

\- Shannon... Eu estou atrasada. – Natalie suspirou já sabendo o que estava por vir.

\- Está atrasada? Que pena... – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Em seguida deu beijos de leve em seu pescoço, suas mãos já passeando pelo corpo sexy de Natalie.

Shannon... – Ela sussurrou. Aquele homem queria deixar ela louca. – Eu preciso trabalhar.

\- Um atrasado de 30 minutos não faz mal a ninguém. – Ele falou subindo seus beijos e chegando em sua boca. Tomou a boca de Natalie em um beijo sensual fazendo Natalie perder a cabeça.

\- Foda-se. – Natalie falou se entregando a Shannon. Ela sempre cedia, e sempre acabava se atrasando, o que fazia seus maquiadores, cabelereiros e fotógrafos quase a matarem por atrasar a sessão de fotos.

Mas Natalie sempre foi uma pessoa que fazia o que queria na hora que queria, sempre conseguiu conquistar suas ambições e era um –pouco- rebelde (consequências de tudo o que havia acontecido em seu passado). E isso só se intensificou quando ela caiu de cara no mundo no-maji, deixando de vez seu passado morto e enterrado. Se viu sendo uma modelo requisitada em Los Angeles, se viu nas propagandas de marcas caras e logo conquistou a fama, conhecendo esse lado glamoroso e muitas vezes fútil do mundo dos trouxas, mas ela não se importava com isso. Queria mesmo era aproveitar o que isso tinha proporcionado a ela e no fim vivia em um apartamento aconchegante em Los Angeles. Conheceu Shannon e logo de cara começou a se envolver. No começo era só sexo, mas depois realmente se apaixonaram, o que foi um grande caso de paparazzi e noticia, já que Shannon Leto junto com seu irmão, Jared Leto sempre foram conhecidos por serem os maiores pegadores do mundo da música. Juntos disfrutavam de festas, bebidas e sexo – muito sexo- sempre que possível. Natalie realmente tinha uma vida que aos olhos de muitas pessoas, inclusive da família que a criou, era inconsequente. Muitos não entendiam o por que ela havia largado tudo para viver uma vida assim, sem magia e com um trouxa, porém naquele momento aquilo era o que fazia ela se sentir viva e livre.

Natalie deixou as reflexões de lado para aproveitar o momento, já que era fato que iria se atrasar... de novo. Mal haviam começado a se beijar e já estavam os dois sem roupas no sofá da sala. No calor do momento, Shannon jogou todos os copos e garrafas que estavam no sofá e empurrou Nate, ficando por cima da namorada. Começou a beijar seu pescoço e sua passou sua mão pelo corpo sensual de Nate, até chegar em sua intimidade. Natalie abriu mais as pernas e soltou um prolongado suspiro ao sentir o toque dos dedos de Shannon em sua intimidade. Ele fazia movimentos rápidos com os dedos arrancando gemidos da boca da namorada. Shannon a deixava louca apenas utilizando os dedos, era surreal. Ela já sentia a ereção do namorado, o que a fazia ficar com mais prazer. Com dificuldade, ela desceu suas mãos até chegar na grande ereção de Shannon, fazendo movimentos com as mãos.

\- Isso... é... golpe... baixo. – Shannon falou entre gemidos. Natalie sorriu maliciosa.

Ela sabia o que queria, e queria sentir o gosto de Shannon Leto em sua boca. Colocou as duas mãos no peito de Shannon, se afastando, e então em um movimento rápido eles trocaram de posição, Natalie agora ficando por cima. Ela olhou para os olhos de Shannon que tinham um brilho que refletia puro prazer. Isso só a estimulou a seguir um trilho de beijos pelo abdômen dele até chegar na melhor parte. Ela pegou com a mão o pênis grande de Shannon, fazendo movimentos. Mordeu os lábios, olhou para Shannon e colocou tudo em sua boca, chupando, sugando e fazendo tudo que há direito para satisfazer seu namorado.

-Nate... Eu não vou aguentar muito mais. – Shannon falou com dificuldade. Natalie sabia o que fazer.

Abandonou com muito esforço a ereção pulsante de seu namorado e se ajoelhou, colocando as pernas em cada lado do corpo de Shannon. Tomou a ereção com a mão e posicionou na entrada de sua intimidade, e logo ela sentiu aquela maravilhosa sensação de ter Shannon Leto dentro de si. Ela começou a fazer movimentos e Shannon também, ajudando a ir mais forte e o mais fundo possível. Seus gemidos de misturavam e tomavam conta do apartamento. Natalie começava a sentir tremores incontroláveis em seu corpo e não demorou muito para sentir seu corpo explodir em diferentes níveis de excitação. Logo sentiu Shannon soltar gemidos em seu ouvido e chegar ao ápice também. Ficaram durante um bom tempo esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal.

\- Sexo matinal... – Shannon comentou. – Só não é melhor que sexo na piscina.

\- Eu odeio na piscina, você sabe disso. – Realmente, ela achava nojento e incomodo. – Prefiro no chuveiro.

\- Nós temos um chuveiro bem pertinho da gente... – Ele falou em seu ouvido a fazendo arrepiar. Shannon Leto era aquele diabinho que ficava falando para você cometer os sete pecados capitais.

\- Isso é... Tentador. Mas sabe o que não é tentador? Eu perder meu emprego. – Ela falou se levantando. – Preciso trabalhar.

\- É, eu sei... Eu também. Mas meu chefe é meu irmão, então não tenho muitos problemas com isso. – Ele falou e Natalie fez uma careta.

\- Jared é muito bonzinho com você. – Ela falou e ele riu.

\- Ele me ama. – Ele deu de ombros e Natalie riu baixo, indo ao banheiro.

Isso era realmente verdade. Jared encobria todas as merdas que Shannon fez em sua época tensa de envolvimento com drogas pesadas, ele o protegia de tudo e de todos, e brigava com quem se metia com ele. Natalie sentiu uma pontada do seu coração e um pouco de... Inveja? Mesmo sem querer Natalie acabava pensando em seu passado. Ela tinha um irmão, ela deveria ter o protegido, mas não o fez. Ela escolheu viver longe, viver distante da complicação de ser uma Potter, da complicação que era a vida de seu irmão. A culpa vinha sempre, mas ela deixava escondida dentro do seu "eu" mais secreto e profundo, mas tinha vezes que era inevitável não pensar. Harry já estava com quase 18 anos, depois de vários anos de luta com você-sabe-quem ele o derrotou, e agora ele deveria estar vivendo sua vida, livre de quaisquer preocupações. Ao imaginar todas as merdas que seu irmão deve ter passado e ela vivendo do outro lado do oceano, fingindo só ser Natalie Evans, Natalie sentiu que deveria ganhar o prêmio de pior irmã do mundo. Suspirou e entrou em seu banho, tentando espantar esses pensamentos para longe, e pensar que tudo foi uma questão de escolhas. Suas vidas haviam tomado caminhos diferentes, e talvez nunca irão se cruzar de novo.


	3. New York

Natalie estava cansada de ter gente em cima dela o dia inteiro, e mesmo que seus colegas de trabalho haviam chamado ela para ir a um happy hour em um bar que só iam os mais famosos de L.A, ela decidiu ir para tranquilidade de seu apartamento e beber sozinha uma garrafa de whisky junto com seu habitual cigarro. Desde aquela reflexão sobre a relação dos irmãos Leto, Natalie vinha pensando sobre seu passado, coisa que não acontecia muito. Afinal, tinha feito a escolha certa? Ela era feliz, tinha seu apartamento, sua carreira, seu namorado, vivia longe de Luise mas ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito importante pra Natalie, mas as vezes sentia um vazio. Principalmente ao pensar nele... Harry. Natalie tomou um gole de sua bebida e deu um trago em seu cigarro, e sentiu a garganta arder, mas por outro motivo. As lágrimas que ela tanto segurava queriam sair.

Perdida em seus pensamentos ela se assustou ao ouvir um som que a muito tempo não escutava, e então olhou para a janela, e lá estava: Uma coruja. Ela piscou algumas vezes, pensou que havia bebido demais ou que o que estava fumando era outro tipo de cigarro, mas não: Ela estava realmente ali, com uma carta. Natalie pegou a carta e mandou a ave embora rapidamente. Era de New York. Luise. Tinha que ser. Conhecia vários bruxos de NY claro, havia vivido grande parte de sua vida lá, porém Luise era a única pessoa bruxa que sabia onde ela morava. Abriu a carta e começou a ler...

 _"Querida Nate,_

 _Eu espero realmente que esteja bem e feliz. Recebi sua última carta junto com a foto sua e de seu namorado roqueiro no-maji. Ele é muito bonito. Você sempre teve bom gosto para as coisas. Às vezes é claro eu queria que você estivesse em Ilvermorny, treinando para ser a próxima professora de D.C.A.T, ou utilizasse seu título de auror no congresso mágico, mas quando vi sua foto sorrindo ao lado daquele rapaz, soube que você estava realmente feliz, e isso me alegrou muito._

 _O que me deixa realmente triste é saber que não vou mais ter muito tempo para compartilhar tal felicidade com você, ou ver você se casar e ter filhos. Não queria ter que lhe contar isso via carta, porém não tem outra maneira. Minha querida, eu não tenho muito tempo de vida. Há coisas que nem bruxos nem no-maji podem curar, e minha doença é uma delas. Queria poder te ver pelo menos mais uma vez, e tenho coisas para esclarecer sobre seu passado e isso é importantíssimo. E isso não dá para contar por carta. Preciso de você o mais breve possível em New York._

 _Com amor e carinho,_

 _Luise Collins."_

As mãos de Natalie tremiam e seu coração estava disparado. Luise estava morrendo. E ela não estava lá. A pessoa mais importava para ela estava morrendo. Mais uma pessoa precisava dela e mais uma vez ela deu a ausência em resposta. Que tipo de porcaria de pessoa afinal ela era? Todas aquelas lágrimas que antes estava segurando agora caiam incansáveis em seu rosto. Leu e releu a carta por uns cinco minutos. Cada vez ela se sentia pior, cada vez se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. A mais egoísta e a mais estupida. Pegou o copo de whisky que estava na mesa de centro da sala e jogou com a maior força que pode na parede. Respirou fundo, precisava se acalmar. Ok. Precisava ir para NY, agora.

 _"Shannon. "_ Natalie pensou. _"O que eu vou falar para ele? "_

Ela não podia simplesmente contar a verdade para ele, não podia expor o mundo bruxo. Mesmo se ela contasse que sua mãe estava doente, ele iria querer ir junto, e se ela não contasse nada ele não iria entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. Sabia que a intolerância a comunidade bruxa nos Estados Unidos era muito maior do que na Inglaterra, então sempre morrera de medo de ser descoberta e não sabia qual seria a reação de seu namorado ao saber de sua verdadeira identidade. No fim, ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Foi para seu quarto, abriu o guarda roupa e pegou uma mala. Pegou sua varinha e com um movimento sua bagagem estava pronta. Com o coração apertado, e lágrimas no rosto escreveu um bilhete:

 _"Desculpa Shannon, mas tive que ir para NY. Não importa o porquê, só saiba que te amo do fundo do meu coração. Natalie. "_

Ela poderia mandar uma mensagem no celular ou alguma coisa assim, mas não queria falar diretamente com ele. Isso só tornaria as coisas pior, e ela odiava despedidas. E na verdade ela não sabia se era uma despedida. Ela, talvez, poderia voltar para L.A em um mês quem sabe? Suspirou fundo, pegou sua bagagem e foi para sala.

 _"Ok, agora você só precisa... Aparatar"_. Pensou. Fazia alguns anos que ela não fazia isso e não sabia ainda se conseguia. Esperava que sim.

 _"Casa dos Collins, New York"_. Pensou e sentiu um gancho puxar seu umbigo. Quando sentiu o chão ajoelhou querendo vomitar. Afinal, depois de tanto tempo era claro que aquilo causaria extremo enjoo em Natalie. Quando se recuperou levantou-se e viu que estava em uma rua com pouco movimento, mas bem agradável, com casas de aparências quase iguais, que não eram nem grandes nem pequenas, apenas boas para se viver. Natalie conhecia muito bem aquele lugar, ela tinha vivido sua infância e adolescência ali junto com outras famílias de bruxos. Ela andou poucos metros e logo reconheceu a casa onde viveu. Seu coração batia rápido, não sabia o que esperar e como sua mãe adotiva iria estar. Deu alguns passos e bateu na porta algumas vezes. Quem atendeu a porta foi uma mulher adulta alta e magra, de cabelos castanhos até os ombros e uma aparência cansada.

\- Natalie! – Ela falou abraçando Nate – Quanto tempo...

\- Sim tia Adelaide. – Nate falou retribuindo o abraço. Adelaide era irmã mais velha de Luise, com certeza a pessoa que está cuidando dela agora. Sabia que era medibruxa

Nate entrou na casa e tudo foi muito nostálgico. Vários flashes de sua infância e adolescência passaram por sua cabeça, todos os momentos importantes. Os momentos em família com os Collins, a carta de Ilvermorny, a carta de Hogwarts junto com a de Dumbledore, a surpresa ao descobrir que não era uma Collins e sim uma Evans Potter, todas as lembranças voltaram naquela hora. Seu coração ficou mais apertado do que já estava.

\- Como ela está? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Não vou mentir Natalie, ainda mais para você. – Adelaide falou séria. – Eu creio que ela só estava te esperando.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou confusa.

\- Ela precisa falar com você, diz que é um assunto importante e que não poderia ir... Você sabe, sem falar com você. – Adelaide falou

\- Então ela realmente esta...

\- Morrendo, sim. – Adelaide falou e Natalie sentia que o mundo estava desabando ao seu redor.

\- Porque ela não está em um hospital?

\- Você sabe como ela é.. Não quis de jeito nenhum passar seus últimos dias em um hospital. – Natalie suspirou. Era típico de Luise isso.

\- Acho que você pode subir para vê-la.

Nate subiu as escadas da casa tentando se manter o mais calma possível. Quando chegou no andar de cima, sentiu algo tremendo no bolso da sua calça jeans. Pegou seu celular. Shannon deveria ter acabado de ler o bilhete. Deveria estar se perguntando se Nate tinha batido a cabeça e ficado louca, se perguntando o porquê de tudo aquilo. Por mais que ela quisesse ouvir sua voz apenas ignorou a ligação. Deu alguns passos e bateu na porta do quarto que sabia que era de Luise, e que um dia foi de Matthew também.

\- Entre. – Ouviu uma voz bem fraca falar do lado de dentro do quarto.


	4. The Secret

Natalie entrou e viu Luise deitada em uma cama de casal. O quarto não havia mudado em nada, era o mesmo de sempre com sua decoração elegante em dourado, mas nada exagerado. A lareira acessa na frente da grande cama que dava um ar quente ao ambiente, tudo parecia estranhamente familiar.

\- Querida! Você veio... – Luise falou e apesar de sua aparência extremamente cansada, Natalie percebeu a animação em sua voz, por mais que essa saísse como um sussurro

\- É claro que eu vim. Assim que eu recebi sua carta não pensei duas vezes. – Natalie falou, se sentando na cama pegando a mão de Luise, que estava fria. Seu coração ficando pequeno quando viu a situação da mulher, estava branca e magra demais, sua pele fria e ressecada. – Desculpe por eu não estar aqui esse tempo todo. Isso é... Imperdoável, inadmissí...

\- Não fale isso querida. – A mulher falou sincera para a menina. – Você está aqui agora, isso que importa e eu fico eternamente agradecida por isso.

\- Eu deveria estar aqui, com você. – A menina falou sentindo seus olhos marejarem. – Você já perdeu Matthew... Eu deveria estar aqui.

\- Natalie Potter, você estava onde você deveria estar. Pare de se martirizar no sentimento de culpa. – Luise falou com dificuldade, porém dura e Natalie assentiu, sentindo-se ainda mais estranha. A muito tempo ninguém a chamava pelo sobrenome "Potter". – Sei que estava bem acompanhada. Me conte sobre o... Como ele chama mesmo?

\- Shannon. – Natalie sorriu. – Shannon Leto.

E então Natalie contou sobre como estava sua vida no-maji em LA. Sobre seus trabalhos como modelo, o que Luise achou um pouco estranho. Pelas suas palavras "Seu trabalho é ser bonita então". Natalie riu. Contou de sua história com Shannon e como eles se davam bem, como apesar de problemáticos e rebeldes, eles se entendiam e se completavam. Uma hora ou outra a mulher tinha crises de tosse, ou sua voz falhava ou simplesmente não saía. Aquilo quebrava o coração de Natalie de todas as formas possíveis. Ela estava mesmo morrendo e não havia nada que Natalie podia fazer.

\- Queria poder conhecer ele. – Luise falou. Mas ela sabia que não podia, e que sua vida estava a um fio. Natalie ia responder quando Luise começou a ter uma crise de tosse.

\- Luise? Meu deus Luise... – Natalie se desesperou quando viu sangue na cama.

\- Filha... Calma Natalie. – Luise falou com a voz fraca pegando um papel que estava ao lado da cama limpando sua boca. – Preciso que escute o que eu tenho para falar.

\- Luise, você precisa descansar. Descanse e falaremos mais amanhã ok? – Natalie falou preocupada.

\- Não Natalie, tem que ser hoje, agora. – Ela falou pegando o braço de Natalie. – Provavelmente não vou estar aqui amanhã.

\- Pare de falar isso! – Natalie falou irritada.

\- É a verdade e agora me escute. – Luise falou ficando cada vez mais fraca e sem força na fala. – Você... precisa voltar para Inglaterra. Precisa, entendeu?

\- O que? Não... Luise você sabe que eu...

\- Você tem medo, sempre teve medo de enfrentar quem você realmente é, mas agora Nate, você PRECISA voltar para lá. – Ela falou firme, buscando o máximo de forças. As palavras foram como tapas na cara de Natalie. Era difícil admitir que ela sempre tivera medo de voltar para o Reino Unido. Queria rebater, falar que ela era o que era independente de seu sobrenome, mas não havia tempo para aquilo.

\- Por que Luise? – Natalie estava se assustando, mas também estava com medo. Não queria pressionar Luise, mas precisava saber o porquê de tudo aquilo.

\- Na carta que eu te mandei... estava escrito que precisava falar algo referente a seu passado certo? - Natalie assentiu. – Então, Natalie, ouça bem... você e Harry são irmãos...

\- Eu sei disso Luise, eu não estou entendendo. – Natalie falou desesperada. Toda essa situação estava muito complicada. Odiava falar de seu passado e odiava ver Luise no leito de morte. Aquilo estava sendo um pesadelo.

\- Ouça Natalie! Você e Harry são irmãos... por parte de mãe. – Luise se esforçou para falar e Natalie arregalou os olhos. Demorou alguns segundos, talvez minutos para digerir as palavras enquanto a mulher tinha outro ataque de tosse.

\- Por parte de mãe... isso quer dizer que... James não é meu pai? – Natalie enfim perguntou e Luise afirmou com a cabeça. Natalie sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estomago. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Ela era uma Evans Potter, não é? Sempre fora. Mas... Então o que Luisa queria dizer com aquilo? Será que o sobrenome que teve resistência em admitir que tinha... não era dela? Não, aquilo não era possível. Seus pais biológicos sempre foram Lily e James.

\- James Potter não é seu pai biológico, Natalie. – Luise falou resistindo ao máximo, mas já estava fraca demais. Só mais uma coisa e depois poderia ir em paz, ela teria que aguentar.

\- Ok... Ta... eu não sou uma Potter. Eu sou o que então? – Natalie falou, fechando os olhos, quase para si mesma do que pra Luise. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, porra! – Quem é meu pai, Luise? – Natalie enfim abriu os olhos quando Luise teve outra crise de tosse, dessa vez pior.

"Ta bom ok, ok." – Falou desesperada. Estava com medo de estar provocando muito estresse a mulher doente, que sempre fora sua mãe durante todos esses anos. De todas as coisas do mundo, Natalie nunca teria imaginado isso acontecendo em sua vida. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando a muito custo manter a calma. Mas a calma naquele momento era difícil... Quase impossível. – Podemos conversar disso mais tarde, descansa e eu volto depois e você esclarece tudo, me conta tudo. Não quero que você piore por minha causa.

\- Não... Natalie... ouça-me, eu não estou assim por sua causa. Eu estou morrendo, e você precisa saber... - Era obvio que a mulher estava morrendo. Aquele era seus últimos minutos. Seus olhos perderam o brilho e ficaram desfocados. – _"A escuridão e as trevas do mundo bruxo só irão ser combatidas por completo com a ajuda da menina cujo sangue está vinculado ao menino-que-sobreviveu, cuja mãe se sacrificou protegendo seu filho, e o pai é aquele..."_ – A voz que saia dos pulmões de Luise parecia não ser dela. Quando ela começou a falar Natalie entrou em choque, assim como quando ela desacordou no meio da frase.

\- Não... Luise, não vá por favor... não agora. – Natalie chorava em desespero em cima do corpo frio da mulher. Aquilo que ela havia falado claramente era uma profecia, e com o resto daquela profecia ela poderia saber quem era seu verdadeiro pai. Mas queria a mulher de volta não só por isso, ela tinha sido sua mãe, maldição!

\- Natalie... vá... para... Londres. – Ela falou em um sussurro em seu ouvido, sentiu as mãos da mulher pegarem a suas, mas em questão de segundos a soltaram, e dessa vez não tinha mais volta.

\- Não, não, não, por favor, não. – Natalie agora estava realmente desesperada. Luise estava morta agora e ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

O mundo naquele momento parecia que estava engolindo Natalie, nunca antes em sua história havia se sentido tão sozinha e tão perdida. Se sentia angustiada, e pequena... pequena diante de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela se sentia vazia, sentia que não sabia mais quem ela realmente era. Todas as informações giravam em sua cabeça e ela encontrava alguma forma de tentar entender tudo.

 _"Luise esta morta"_ , pensou. _"James Potter não é meu pai. Existe uma profecia que diz respeito a mim. Eu preciso voltar para Inglaterra."_

Sem saber o que fazer ou pensar, apertou a mão da falecida mulher e chorou. Chorou durante minutos, ou talvez horas.


	5. London

Aquele havia sido um dia um tanto quanto desgastante para Natalie. Havia sido o velório e o enterro de Luise. Não conseguia comer absolutamente nada, não pregou os olhos durante a noite inteira e para completar tinha Shannon que não parava de ligar, o que fez com que Nate desligasse seu celular e se isolasse no mundo bruxo. Agora estava deitada na cama no quarto que um dia foi seu, ainda com o vestido preto, olhando para o teto, com uma garrafa de whisky que comprou em uma loja barata no-maji, extremamente perdida.

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido. A carta de Luise, a confissão de que James não era seu pai, a profecia incompleta e a morte de sua mãe adotiva. E nisso tudo ainda tinha uma coisa: Voltar para Inglaterra. Por ironia do destino iria ter que encarar a sua história, seu passado que ela tanto resistiu por 12 anos. Fechou os olhos refletindo sobre tudo isso. Havia várias perguntas em sua cabeça. Por que Luise não contou isso antes? Por que escondeu isso por tanto tempo? Quem era realmente seu pai? E a profecia...? "A escuridão e as trevas do mundo bruxo só irão ser combatidas por completo com a ajuda da menina cujo sangue está vinculado ao menino-que-sobreviveu, cuja mãe se sacrificou protegendo seu filho o pai é aquele..." Ok... Era ela a menina vinculada por sangue com Harry, sua mãe, Lily, lutou contra Voldemort e deu sua vida em favor da luz, e o seu pai...? E com isso tudo, como iria combater as trevas? Ela tinha plena consciência que era uma boa bruxa. Conseguiu atingir notas boas durante seu período escolar, conseguiu título de auror e se quisesse poderia estudar para lecionar defesa contra as artes das trevas ou poções, mas não sabia o que ela tinha de tão especial que poderia acabar com as trevas do mundo bruxo. Enfim, suspirou cansada e tomou um gole de sua bebida, que desceu queimando sua garganta. Queria conseguir esvaziar sua mente de tudo isso e simplesmente dormir, mas não conseguia. Ouviu batidas nas portas.

\- Entra. – Falou cansada.

\- Desculpa incomodar Natalie, mas preciso tratar de um assunto com você. – Adelaide falou.

\- Sem problemas. – Natalie sentou-se na cama fazendo um gesto para Adelaide sentar também.

\- É o seguinte Natalie: o testamento de Luise foi aberto essa tarde e bom... Ela deixou tudo para você. – Adelaide falou e Natalie arregalou os olhos.

\- Como assim?

\- Seus bens e dinheiro agora são seus. – Adelaide falou entregando um pedaço de pergaminho que era o documento no qual Luise alegava que depois de seu falecimento a casa pertenceria a Natalie, assim como seus bens e sua conta bancaria.

\- Obrigada tia Adelaide. – Nate falou emocionada. – Mas vou para Londres e...

\- A casa não vai deixar de ser sua só porque você saiu do país, ao menos que queira vender, mas é sempre bom saber que você pode voltar. – Adelaide falou sorrindo um pouco e Natalie assentiu.

\- É... Isso é verdade. – Natalie falou.

Seu destino era incerto a partir daquele dia. Ela poderia ir para Londres e tudo dar certo assim como tudo dar errado. O fato era que, ela tinha que ir.

\- Tia Adelaide? – Natalie chamou a mulher que já estava quase saindo do quarto.

\- Oi querida.

\- Bom, queria saber se, hm... Luise nunca comentou coisas sobre mim? - Natalie perguntou insegura.

\- Coisas como, querida? – Adelaide perguntou confusa.

\- Como... segredos.

\- Oh não querida. – Adelaide falou simpática. – Se Luise sabia algo sobre você que seria confidencial, ela só iria contar a você. E ela o fez, não?

\- Sim, na verdade... mais ou menos. Eu queria tanto que ela ainda estivesse aqui. – Natalie disse tristemente.

\- Eu também querida. Nunca é fácil quando perdemos entes queridos, mas precisamos seguir em frente, a vida é assim. – Adelaide disse e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Natalie a consolando. - Vá para Londres e encontre seu irmão, querida. Ele é a família que você tem, e nesses momentos difíceis é sempre bom estar com a família. - Tia Adelaide falou, fazendo lágrimas surgirem nos olhos de Natalie. Ela apertou as mãos no ombro de Nate e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Ela estava completamente triste e perdida. Palavras clichês de consolo não iam a fazer se sentir melhor, não naquele momento tão confuso de sua vida. Já fazia meia hora que estava deitada em sua cama de novo, bebendo aquela bebida barata, seu pensamento flutuando em tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas. Pensou, pensou e pensou... mas tinha que agir. Era difícil demais ter que viver naquele momento, mas o tempo estava passando e cada minuto que passava era um minuto de dúvida sobre sua vida, sua verdade... sobre seu pai.

Ela estava de luto, era claro, tinha recebido uma bomba de segredos sobre sua vida, mas não adiantaria nada ficar afogada em sua própria tristeza. Ela iria para Londres o mais rápido possível, do modo no-maji, pois o ministério da magia inglês saberia que ela estava na Inglaterra assim que pudesse seus pés em Londres. Assim, comprou passagens de avião e na manhã seguinte estava em um taxi em direção ao aeroporto. Pegou seu telefone e discou um número. Caixa postal.

\- Olá Chris, aqui é a Evans. Desculpe pelo meu sumiço. Eu estou com problemas familiares e tive que fazer uma viagem urgente, mesmo. Estou a caminho de Londres agora e não tenho previsão de volta, infelizmente vou abandonar todos os meus trabalhos. Sinto muito avisar por telefone, vamos nos falando por e-mail pois desativei todas as minhas redes sociais. Obrigada por tudo, beijos.

Desligou. Discou outro número, mas dessa vez não conseguiu chamar. Então era isso? Realmente iria sair da vida de Shannon, sem nem dar uma explicação, nem nada... mas o que poderia falar? Nada faria sentido. No fim, sabia que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dela mesma. Shannon é um no-maji, e ela uma bruxa com um passado obscuro, um passado importante para sua comunidade, ela sabia que uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer. Ela deveria ter sido inteligente o suficiente para imaginar que nem com uma vida no-maji ela iria escapar dela mesma. Era isso.

 _"Eu poderia te dar mil explicações, mas nenhuma faria sentido a você, mas saiba que não posso mais escapar de mim mesma. Precisei ir e deixar você, espero que algum dia me perdoe e espero que seja feliz. Te amo. "_ Mandou e em seguida bloqueou o número. Não queria respostas, só queria que ele soubesse que ela ainda o amava.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

O largo grimmauld n°12 naquela tarde estava mais cheia do que o normal. O motivo: Reunião de urgência da nova formação da ordem da fênix. A maioria dos membros pensavam que depois da derrota de Lord Voldemort a ordem enfim teria um longo período de férias, sem preocupações e missões para realizar. Porém, um mês depois da guerra, ainda havia uma grande preocupação: Os comensais da morte foragidos. Estavam presentes na grande mesa na cozinha do largo grimmauld o trio de ouro, claro, Gina ao lado de Harry. Jorge, Molly e Arthur Weasley, Fleur e seu marido Bill, professora (agora diretora) Minerva e Remus Lupin, que agora era o que comandava e organizava a ordem.

\- Eles estão sendo de grande preocupação no ministério. – Remus começou explicando. – O ministério está fracassando na captura dos comensais foragidos e pediram reforços a ordem.

\- Como sempre. – Harry falou frustrado. Era obvio que ele não conseguiria ter umas férias normal antes de voltar para Hogwarts. – Parece que vamos ter que fazer o trabalho no lugar do ministério então?

\- Vamos trabalhar com o ministério Harry – Corrigiu Remus. – Kingsley está fazendo o seu melhor, mas realmente está muito difícil. Perdemos muita gente nessa guerra, o ministério sofreu uma grande perda na seção de aurores, está realmente complicado.

\- Como exatamente vamos deter todos os comensais soltos? – Hermione perguntou intrigada. – Pelas minhas contas só cinco comensais foram julgados, sendo que dois...

Nessa hora a porta da cozinha se abriu, causando barulho e atenção para as pessoas que haviam chegado. Ron quase caiu para trás de susto, levando Hermione junto e Harry encarou as duas pessoas, pensando que algum tempo atrás iria ser um absurdo que eles fossem convidados para uma reunião da ordem.

\- Sendo que dois podem ser de grande ajuda para vocês nessa nova missão. – Severus Snape falou com um pouco de irritação na sua voz grave, estava com sua habitual capa preta e uma cara de cansaço. Ao seu lado estava um garoto loiro, alto e pálido, mas apesar de um pouco abatido, a aparência de Draco Malfoy continuava de uma beleza incontestavelmente bonita, junto com seu ar de superioridade digna de um sonserino.

Snape e Draco foram inocentados de suas acusações, com a ajuda de Harry e da ordem. Com sua vida por quase um fio, Snape mostrou as lembranças que continham a verdade para Harry, e com essas lembranças ele conseguiu ser inocentado. Já Malfoy, foi comprovado que ele não teve escolha. Era filho de comensal e seu futuro já estava traçado antes mesmo dele nascer. Seu pai não teve a menor chance de absorção sendo condenado a Azkaban. Sua mãe ainda estava em julgamento, porém também estava presa, então Draco estava ficando sob tutela de seu padrinho, Severus.

\- Severus! O que você faz aqui? – Minerva logo se levantou, falando mais preocupada do que brava. – Você deveria estar se recuperando!

\- Já estou mais que recuperado Minerva. – Ele disse, sério e sem emoções, como sempre. – Mas aprecio sua preocupação

Os dois ex-comensais se sentaram e Harry os encarava. Não tinha visto o professor durante esse mês de recuperação, e sinceramente não tinha a menor ideia de como iria ser dali para frente. Ele simplesmente não podia ignorar o fato de agora saber que ele fora apaixonado por sua mãe e que ele o protegera durante todo o tempo em que Harry pensou que ele queria mata-lo. Mas também não esperava que Snape fosse trata-lo melhor ou algo assim, porque afinal... Ele estava falando de Severus Snape. Já Malfoy tinha passado um tempo com a ordem durante a reconstrução de Hogwarts, e apesar de sempre ser um babaca convencido, ele havia mudado bastante.

\- Que bom que está recuperado Severus. – Remus disse sorrindo cordialmente.- Draco. – Disse acenando com a cabeça.

Ver Remus e Snape se tratando tão educadamente era meio assustador. Talvez Sirius e seu pai estivessem se revirando em seus caixões, pensou Harry. Quando o clima havia se recuperado, Remus voltou a dizer.

\- Respondendo à pergunta de Hermione: Eu, Molly, Arthur, professora Minerva e professor Snape vamos pensar nas missões que iremos fazer para ajudar o ministério nesse assunto. Vamos mantê-los informados.

\- Isso quer dizer que vamos lutar de novo? – Harry perguntou e viu Snape revirar os olhos.

\- Pelo jeito seu complexo de herói continua o mesmo, Potter. – Snape comentou e Harry o olhou irritado. Pelo jeito nada iria melhorar no seu relacionamento com o professor e isso o deixou com raiva. Ele tinha praticamente salvado a vida daquele homem e o que recebia em troca era apenas patadas.

\- Bem possivelmente, Harry. – Remus disse antes que uma discussão entre ele e Snape surgisse. – Mas conversaremos disso depois, quando soubermos de algo concreto. Essa reunião serviu para deixar todos alertas: Ainda corremos perigos com comensais a solta.

Depois de Remus reforçar que principalmente Harry, Snape e Malfoy deveriam tomar o máximo de cuidado pois eram alvos "fáceis" do ódio dos comensais, a reunião foi dita como encerrada.

\- Não é estranho? – Ron perguntou olhando para Remus, Minerva e Snape conversando ainda na cozinha. – Quero dizer... Nem um "obrigado por salvar minha vida"?

\- Isso não me surpreende, de verdade. – Harry falou suspirando.

\- Gente vocês deveriam dar um tempo para ele. – Hermione falou e os dois olharam para ela confusos. – Quero dizer... todos passamos por momentos difíceis nessa guerra, e ele quase morreu envenenado e tudo. E bom, estamos falando de Snape certo? Acho que sabemos claramente que ele não é alguém que demonstra sentimentos.

\- Granger tem razão. – Surgiu uma voz do nada na conversa, fazendo Ron levantar a sobrancelha em questionamento. Desde quando Draco Malfoy participava das conversas deles?

\- E quem é você para falar isso, Malfoy? – Ron falou rude, levando um cotovela de Hermione.

\- Sou a pessoa aqui que mais conhece ele, Weasley. – Malfoy falou em tom de desafio. – De qualquer forma, não acho certo exigir algo de alguém depois dessa guerra. – Ele falou e Harry percebeu, mesmo que sutil, o tom de tristeza que havia naquela frase. Estava mais do que certo que Malfoy levava grandes cicatrizes depois dessa fase de sua vida.

\- Bom... Certo, ok. – Harry falou, meio confuso por estar tendo uma conversa um tanto civilizada com Malfoy, depois de tantos anos de insultos e brigas.

Depois de uns segundos de silencio, Harry agradeceu por Gina ter pegado em sua mão e o levado para fora, provavelmente para poderem se pegar sem ninguém encher o saco. Mas o que Harry não viu, foi o revirar de olhos de Malfoy quando isso aconteceu.


	6. Old Friend

Havia passado uma semana desde que Natalie aterrissou em Londres e começou uma nova vida, porém ainda estava no mundo trouxa a maior parte do tempo. Durante esse tempo arrumou um apartamento pequeno em um bairro boêmio de Londres, que havia muitos bares com pessoas bêbadas que faziam a festa até altas horas da noite, o que era uma diversão para Natalie, que ficava de sua janela observando a noite passar. Mas precisou desse tempo mesmo para colocar sua cabeça no lugar e pensar em tudo que tinha que fazer. Pensou várias vezes em procurar seu padrinho, que também havia sobrevivido a guerra ou ir atrás de Harry de uma vez, mas era difícil pois ambos não sabiam que ela estava viva e Natalie tinha medo de como eles reagiriam a esse fato. Concluiu que precisava de alguém que soubesse que ela estava viva.

E lá estava ela, tomando um café e fumando um cigarro em um coffee shop numa ruazinha deserta, esperando um velho amigo.

\- Evans! – Ouviu uma voz masculina grossa e bonita atrás de si. Virou-se e viu Vincent Willians. Ele era alto, moreno e bonito. Tinha seus cabelos curtos sedosos, uma barba por fazer e um sorriso que deixava qualquer pessoa hipnotizada.

\- Vincent! – Natalie falou o abraçando, sentindo então os braços fortes de seu amigo em sua volta. – Senti sua falta.

\- Eu também, querida. – Ele falou e ela riu, se afastando do abraço.

\- Seu lado homossexual sempre falando mais alto né, Willians. – Natalie falou olhando de cima a baixo o amigo. Ele estava vestindo roupas trouxas, super estilosas, que poucos homens 100% heterossexuais teriam a decência de usar.

\- Obrigada Evans. Devo estar mais bonito que o normal também. – Ele falou sorrindo torto. Idiota convencido.

\- Sempre muito modesto. – Nate falou rindo

Vincent Willians era um grande amigo de Natalie, na verdade seu melhor amigo na época da escola. Willians se mudou para o Reino Unido mais ou menos dois anos depois de se formarem. Sempre quis trabalhar com relações internacionais e agora é um dos norte-americanos que trabalha no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia (na língua trouxa: um diplomata). Natalie sabia que ele vivia em Londres e viu uma luz no fim do túnel quando recebeu uma carta dele confirmando o encontro, afinal, Vincent sempre foi seu melhor amigo, confidente e amante nas horas vagas.

\- O que que ta rolando, morena. – Ele perguntou quando se sentaram, um de frente para o outro. – Deve ser algo sério, para você abandonar tudo, inclusive aquele boy magia e vir até aqui. – Nate não conseguiu segurar o riso ao ouvir seu amigo falando isso, mas ficou séria quando começou a falar.

\- Você não sabe o quanto Vincent, não sei o que fazer. Cheguei aqui em Londres faz uma semana, então decidi te procurar. – Natalie falou e Vincent percebeu o quanto a menina estava aflita. – Tem muitas coisas acontecendo na minha vida agora.

\- Tem a ver com o seu irmão, certo? – Vincent sabia de toda história de Natalie. Era o único de seus amigos da escola que sabia de tudo e ele sabia que para Natalie estar ali, só poderia ser isso. Sabia que a vida de sua amiga tinha seguido outros rumos e ela nunca mostrou se arrepender disso, por isso sabia que tudo isso havia algo de estranho. – Ele está bem, Nate.

\- Sim, eu sei que está. Vejo a cara dele nas notícias do profeta diário. – Nate falou se lembrando de ir um dia no beco diagonal e ver uma notícia sobre como o relacionamento do menino de ouro com uma tal de Gina Weasley estava indo bem – Eu voltei por ele, mas tem mais coisas Vincent, muito mais coisas...

\- Como assim mais coisas? – Vincent perguntou confuso e preocupado. Natalie suspirou.

\- Vou te contar... É uma longa e trágica história. – Natalie falou e então começou a contar tudo. Desde sua vida em LA até a morte de Luise. Quando terminou ela estava diante de um Willians totalmente chocado e incrédulo.

\- Quer dizer então que você... Você não é uma Potter? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu. – Você é irmã de Potter apenas por parte de mãe, mas pelo visto essa é uma ligação muito forte pois tem uma profecia sobre você... Que loucura, cara.

\- Loucura total. – Ela falou suspirando. – Preciso da sua ajuda Vincent, não sei o que fazer nem por onde começar. Vou atrás de Harry e simplesmente falar que sou a irmã dele? Ele pensa que eu estou morta! E como vou descobrir quem realmente é meu pai...?

\- Calma Natalie, vamos pensar em tudo! Potter vai bastante ao ministério, assim como grande parte da ordem, posso te passar algumas informações. – Vincent falou pensativo. – E sobre seu verdadeiro pai... Bom, podemos pensar em algum plano para conseguir entrar no departamento de mistérios, você sabe...

\- Sim, onde fica as profecias. Mas isso seria no mínimo perigoso não?

\- Provavelmente, mas vamos pensar em como fazer isso – Vincent falou sorrindo se lembrando da época em Ilvermorny. – Se separados somos inteligentes, juntos somos brilhantes.

\- Isso é verdade. – Ela disse rindo. - Estou feliz de ter você aqui, Vincent. Não sei o que faria sem você.

\- Provavelmente você faria alguma burrice e se meteria em alguma merda por aí. – Ele falou e ela riu. – Mas sério, pode contar comigo Nate, como sempre.

\- Obrigado Vincent, isso significa muito. – Ela falou pegando em sua mão e ele sorriu.

Aquele sorriso trazia um certo conforto para Natalie. Estar em uma cidade estranha, cheia de gente estranha que ela não conhecia ficava menos solitário quando ela sabia que agora tinha Vincent Willians de volta na sua vida. Isso significava ter de volta seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que mais sabia do rolê estranho que era sua vida. Significava também poder dar risada de coisas babacas, poder ficar bêbada e fazer merdas com ele e claro, aproveitar do corpo dele de vez enquanto. Riu mentalmente com esse pensamento.

Eles ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo naquele café escondido em Londres. Vincent contava o que ele sabia sobre Harry e a ordem, e Natalie ficou sabendo que ele estava morando na casa que era de Sirius e estava namorando a irmã do melhor amigo, mas ninguém sabia se ele tinha planos de voltar ou não a fazer seus estudos em Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, seu padrinho, saiu vivo da guerra, porém durante esse mês andava muito abatido por ter perdido a esposa e o filho. Quando Vincent falou de Remus o coração de Nate acelerou. Não havia visto seu padrinho desde que tinha cinco anos, mas lembrava dele como se aquele ultimo dia que o viu tivesse sido ontem. Queria logo poder reencontrar ele e Harry, mas o medo predominava nos sentimentos de Nate. O que eles iriam pensar dela e da escolha que ela fez para vida dela? Como eles reagiriam quando a visse pela primeira vez? Todas essas perguntas rodavam na cabeça de Nate a fazendo ficar a cada segundo mais nervosa com toda essa situação.


	7. Closer to me

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Natalie tinha se encontrado com Vincent e ela já estava ficando aflita sem notícias. Ele falou que qualquer informação de Harry no ministério ele iria comunicar Nate imediatamente, por isso ela quase se engasgou com seu café quando percebeu que uma coruja estava em sua sacada, com uma carta em seu bico.

" _Nate,_

 _Através de meus contatos no ministério fiquei sabendo que Harry tem uma reunião hoje as 14h com o ministro. Também me disseram que ele está andando bastante no mundo trouxa por questão de segurança, já que ainda há muitos comensais da morte à solta. Fica a seu critério o que você vai fazer com esta informação, só peço por favor que não faça nada imprudente. Talvez seria mais aconselhável você falar diretamente com Remus, não acha?_

 _Boa sorte,_

 _Vincent."_

"Não fazer nada impudente", Natalie bufou. Até parece que ele não conhece a amiga que tem, até parece que ele não sabia que Natalie era uma pessoa impulsiva e impudente e que naquele momento ela estava saindo da casa dela sem nem um plano em mente. Nem fez questão de trocar de roupa ou pegar sua varinha (já que não precisava necessariamente dela para fazer magia), quanto mais trouxa ela parecesse melhor seria para ela. Chegou nas redondezas de onde ficava a entrada e saída para o ministério, mas ainda estava na hora da reunião de Harry, isso queria dizer que talvez iria demorar para ele sair. O coração de Nate batia forte em seu peito, ela nem sabia do por que estava ali realmente. O que iria fazer? Não poderia abordar seu irmão no meio da rua, ou algo assim. Pensou várias vezes em ir embora e ir falar com Remus, como Vincent sugeriu, mas ela continuou ali, esperando. Ela queria ver Harry pelo menos de longe, ver o homem que ele havia se tornado.

Ela esperou exata uma hora até que seu coração disparou ao ver um garoto com cabelos pretos rebeldes e magricela. Ela estava nervosa, suas mãos tremendo pela emoção de ver seu pequeno Harry depois de quase 18 anos. Como todos falavam, ele era a cópia de seu pai, mas aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes em seu rosto, que Natalie sempre invejou, com certeza era de sua mãe. A vontade de Natalie era de simplesmente ir até ele e abraça-lo, falar o quanto ela sentia sua falta, que ela sentia muito por ter sido tão egoísta ao ponto de exclui-lo de sua vida, e que ela sempre o amou e nunca o esqueceu. Mas Natalie sabia que aquilo seria o cumulo da imprudência, então só observou Harry Potter andando descontraído pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, e Nate percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. Ao seu lado estava um menino com cabelos loiros que refletidos ao sol brilhavam maravilhosamente. "Malfoy filho", Natalie pensou. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali afinal? Sabia que Malfoy havia sido inocentado, mas também sabia que ele e Harry sempre foram inimigos e querendo ou não ele havia sido um comensal. Encanada com isso, Natalie desistiu da ideia de só o ver de longe e começou a fazer os mesmos passos que os dois garotos faziam, o mais disfarçadamente possível. Os dois caminhavam tranquilamente, sem nenhum sinal de que alguma hora iriam brigar ou algo, mas ainda assim aquilo deixou Natalie preocupada. Como que deixavam Harry Potter nas mãos de um ex-comensal?

\- Não entendo porque não podemos simplesmente aparatar. – Malfoy reclamou, claramente incomodado por estar andando no meio dos trouxas.

\- A gente pode Malfoy. – Harry falou irritado. – Quando estivermos seguros, foram o que mandaram a gente fazer.

\- Agora você decidiu seguir as regras, Potter? – Malfoy bufou e Harry revirou os olhos

Natalie se aproximou um pouco mais e conseguiu ouvir um pouco da conversa dos dois.

\- Me lembre de da próxima vez virmos separados para o ministério. – Harry falou – Não sei nem por que concordei com isso.

\- Não pense que estou disfrutando da sua companhia Potter, muito pelo contrário. – Malfoy falou com desdém.

\- Que seja. – Harry falou, mas então parou bruscamente de andar, assustando Draco.

\- Qual o problema, Potter? – Malfoy perguntou irritado, vendo Harry olhar para trás e para os lados, alarmante.

Natalie pegou logo seu celular que estava no bolso de trás de sua calça e começou a mexer, disfarçando. Se Harry estava desconfiado que estava sendo seguido, ele iria pensar que ela era uma trouxa qualquer.

\- Nada... vamos andando. – Harry falou apertando os passos.

Natalie ficou na dúvida se continuava sua missão de espiã ou simplesmente ia embora. A conversa de Malfoy e de Harry não mostrava intenções de perigo, mas o coração de Natalie apertou com a ideia de ter que deixar Harry de novo. Ele estava ali afinal, tão perto dela como a muito tempo não estava. Continuou andando então, seguindo os passos de Draco e Harry. "Não faça nada imprudente", podia claramente ouvir a voz de Vincent falando isso para ela, porém foda-se, ela nunca fora uma pessoa que pensou nas consequências de seus atos, mesmo. Natalie Evans Potter sem ser impulsiva e rebelde não era ela.

\- Malfoy, estamos sendo seguidos. – Harry sussurrou para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, inclusive Natalie.

\- Você está louco, Potter? Só vejo malditos trouxas por aqui. – Malfoy falou achando realmente que Harry estava paranoico.

\- Cala a boca Malfoy e me siga. – Ele falou e logo chegaram em uma ruazinha onde não havia praticamente ninguém.

Harry logo pegou disfarçadamente sua varinha.

\- Caralho Potter, você vai mesmo fazer isso? – Malfoy sussurrou as palavras, ele tinha identificado o alvo de Harry e simplesmente não via nada demais naquela garota. Tirando o fato de ser muito bonita, pensou Malfoy. – Ela é só uma trouxa.

\- Ela não é trouxa. – Harry falou firme fazendo Malfoy revirar os olhos.

Natalie, que até então ficou realmente distraída, sentiu o clima tenso que havia se instalado e percebeu que a rua estava praticamente sem movimento de pessoas. Harry claramente havia percebido que ela não só estava seguindo como também era uma bruxa. O coração de Natalie começou a bater rápido demais quando viu Harry preparar a varinha e pensou em aparatar, mas antes que pudesse pensar no lugar...

\- Esputefaça! – E tudo se escureceu.

/-/-/-/-/

Harry e Draco agora se encontravam na cozinha da casa de Harry, com uma Natalie desacordada, em uma cadeira com os pulsos imobilizados. Draco por um momento esqueceu de qualquer sentimento que nutria por Harry e só queria lançar uma maldição da morte em cima do menino.

\- EU VOU TE MATAR POTTER! – Natalie ouvia ao fundo a voz estridente de Malfoy. – POR MERLIN, VOCÊ-ATACOU-UMA-FUCKING-TROUXA.

\- CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA! – Harry berrou dessa vez. – Eu já falei MIL vezes que eu senti a magia dela, caralho! E desde quando você se importa com os trouxas? – Harry estava irritado, mas nem ele mesmo entendia, só tinha certeza que aquela menina não era trouxa.

\- Desde quando VOCÊ não se importa? – Malfoy rebateu. – Não ligo a mínima pra ela, só que nós vamos nos foder bonito se você tiver atacado uma trouxa à toa, seu imbecil!

Natalie ouvia tudo, extremamente irritada, ainda mais quando percebeu que algum feitiço prendia seus pulsos por trás da cadeira, como se ela fosse uma porcaria de uma prisioneira. Tentou desvencilhar seus pulsos sussurrando feitiços, mas por estar presa por outro feitiço não conseguiu utilizar sua magia. Todo seu "plano" (não-plano) havia ido por água abaixo e se meteu em uma grande merda, como Vincent havia falado. Porém ela sabia que era hoje que tudo ia acontecer. Não poderia esconder de Harry toda a verdade, de novo. Já estava ali, afinal.

\- Já falei que ela não é trou...

\- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – Uma voz feminina inundou o recinto.

Natalie enfim disse, brava por ter sido atacada pelo seu próprio irmão, mesmo sabendo que ele não sabia disso. Ela também sabia que não podia culpar Harry, ela realmente estava o seguindo, enquanto o garoto ainda corria perigo. Ironicamente, era exatamente por isso que ela seguiu ele, por pura e simples preocupação. Só queria saber se ele estaria bem e salvo.

Harry e Draco haviam se assustado com o grito repentino da garota, mas segundos depois Harry adotou uma expressão brava e irritada. O coração de Natalie batia forte, desesperado por ter seu irmão tão próximo. Ela queria mais que nunca o abraçar, mas por enquanto ela tinha, de alguma maneira, fingir indiferença.

\- Ah, que bom que você acordou. – Harry falou irritado. – Posso saber quem é você e que raios você estava me seguindo?

\- Qual sua base teórica para provar que eu estava te seguindo, senhor-centro-do-universo? – Natalie mentiu, ironicamente. Ela ainda não tinha coragem de contar-lhe toda a verdade. Ela queria, muito, mas não sabia se conseguiria.

\- Ah, gostei dessa menina. – Malfoy falou, sorrindo torto.

\- Ah, deixa eu ver... Você estava no mundo trouxa, agindo como uma trouxa, mas eu senti sua magia! – Harry falou nervoso ignorando o comentário de Draco – Você obviamente estava fingindo ser trouxa para me seguir.

\- Então você é realmente bruxa? – Malfoy perguntou, chocado e Harry revirou os olhos quase perdendo a paciência.

\- Sim. – Natalie respondeu simplesmente.

\- Eu te falei, Malfoy. – Harry falou vitorioso para Draco, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos.

\- Então por que você está sem varinha? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

\- Por que bruxos norte-americanos fazem magia sem varinha sem o menor problema – Uma voz masculina grave e fria veio da porta da cozinha. Harry e Draco logo se entreolharam com uma expressão de "fodeu". Harry havia esquecido do pequeno detalhe que Snape logo estaria no largo grimmauld quando voltassem do ministério. – O senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy podem explicar o que é esse circo?

\- S-severus... – Draco começou mas foi logo interrompido por Natalie.

\- Acontece senhor, que fui sequestrada por dois loucos. – Natalie sorriu amarelo e Snape levantou a sobrancelha. Poderia muito bem ter falado "Eu sou irmã de Harry Potter", mas não achou coragem o suficiente para fazer isso. Simplesmente não sabia onde aquilo iria dar. Por enquanto continuaria enrolando, até o último momento em que a corda estaria em seu pescoço e não poderia mais mentir.

\- Expliquem-se. – Snape falou com seu tom de voz mais frio do que o habitual, causando arrepios de medo em Harry e Draco. Natalie só via aquela cena, se divertindo. Sabia muito bem quem era aquele homem de vestes negras, e sabia muito bem da sua fama. Conhece-lo pessoalmente estava sendo no mínimo divertido.

\- Ela estava nos seguindo, professor. – Harry falou tentando manter seu tom de voz o mais normal possível. – Eu sei que estava. Malfoy não sentiu, mas eu senti que havia magia sobre ela. A ataquei por segurança, pois o ministro e Remus foram muito claros quando falaram que haveria comensais atrás de nós.- Ao ouvir o nome de Remus Natalie quase sorriu.

\- Que? Eu por acaso tenho cara de comensal da morte? – Natalie falou ofendida.

\- Sinceramente não. – Só então Harry foi realmente reparar na garota. Seus cabelos eram pretos lisos, seu rosto delicado, mas com traços rebeldes por causa de sua maquiagem, seus olhos castanhos tinha um brilho... incrivelmente familiar. Ela era incrivelmente bonita. – Mas você poderia estar sob imperus!

\- Mas eu não estou! – Natalie falou ainda ofendida, se esquecendo do mínimo detalhe de que Harry não tinha a mínima ideia de quem ela era.

\- Ah ótimo, e como você queria que eu soubesse? Não sou um mestre em adivinhação. – Harry falou irritado. – E isso não anula o fato de que você estava me seguindo!

\- Não era minha intenção te assustar!

\- Você pode me dar uma explicação logo? – Harry falou em um tom um pouco mais autoritário e Natalie percebeu o quanto ele estava parecido com as lembranças que tinha de James.

Se lembrava de algumas vezes que por alguma travessura havia levado uma bronca de seu pai e ali agora parecia que era James com os olhos de Lily brigando com ela. Mas Harry era seu irmão caçula, por mais irônico que aquilo podia ser.

\- Você claramente é filho de James Potter. – Natalie falou sem querer, e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que tinha tido em voz alta. Fitou Snape levantar a sobrancelha e Harry a olhar chocado.

\- Como é que é? – Harry a olhou confuso.

\- Eu... é... hm...

\- Por Merlin, fale logo! – Harry gritou.

\- Chega! – Snape enfim falou encerrando a discussão - Senhorita, você vem comigo. – Falou frio pegando sua varinha e liberando os pulsos de Natalie. – Vocês dois... Chamem Lupin imediatamente.

Os olhos de Natalie se arregalaram. Será que Snape sabia ou desconfiava quem ela realmente era? Natalie sabia que todos pensavam que ela estava morta. O único que sabia da verdade era Dumbledore... e em suas poucas cartas trocadas com o falecido diretor ela foi muito clara sobre não querer que ninguém soubesse sobre sua verdade, mas com a gafe que havia dado tinha certeza que ele sabia quem ela era.

\- Mas Snape... – Harry retrucou. Se Snape iria interrogar a suspeita seguidora de Harry ele queria estar junto. Queria saber o porquê da menina ter citado seu pai. Para ela falar aquilo ela o tinha conhecido, não? E ela era muito nova para se lembrar se tivesse o conhecido!

\- Cale a boca Potter e faça o que eu mandei. – Snape falou autoritário e Harry bufou.

\- Snape, ela citou meu pai! – Harry falou indignado ao professor.

\- Eu sei exatamente quem é James, senhor Potter. Agora pare de bancar o menino mimado e vá chamar Lupin. – Snape falou secamente e Harry o olhou furioso, mas não disse mais nada.

Natalie enfim seguiu Severus Snape até a biblioteca. A ideia de ficar sozinha com um ex comensal da morte poderia ser assustadora, mas Natalie ficou aliviada por ter ganhado um pouco mais de tempo até ter que contar a Harry a verdade, e se sentiu melhor ainda ao saber que iria ver Remus Lupin. Sabendo disso ela poderia lidar alguns minutos com Snape.


	8. The truth is a terrible thing I

Natalie sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que ficava na frente de uma escrivaninha, Snape sentando em uma grande poltrona, a sua frente. Ela estava nervosa, pois Severus a analisava. Estava pronta para ser desmascarada, mas para sua grande surpresa, não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

\- Quero que você me responda todas as perguntas que eu fizer, senhorita, então me diga... quem exatamente é você. – Snape perguntou com sua voz fria e calculada. Natalie não sabia o que dizer. Se dissesse seu nome ele ia saber quem ela era, e ela queria esperar Remus. Não conhecia Snape e não queria falar sobre aquilo com ele. Remus era seu padrinho, afinal. – Não tenho o dia todo, querida.

\- Eu... é... bom...- Natalie tentava pensar no que dizer, mas nada vinha. Como queria ter a mente de Vincent nessas horas, ele realmente tinha as melhores ideias.

\- Você claramente é norte-americana. Além de seu acento irritante, você está sem varinha. – Comentou Snape. – O que você quer com Potter?

\- Nada. – Ela mentiu. - Não posso andar por Londres e de repente por má sorte encontrar Harry Potter?

\- Isso seria... muita má sorte mesmo. – Snape ergueu a sobrancelha. – Uma bruxa norte-americana disfarçada de trouxa esbarra Harry Potter na Londres trouxa, isso é no mínimo muito estranho não acha? - Snape tinha a cara desconfiada demais.

\- Claro... – Sorriu sarcástica para Snape o irritando. Não estava acostumado com certos sarcasmos pra cima dele.

\- Senhorita, mesmo você não sendo daqui devo te lembrar a importância que Potter tem para o mundo bruxo? – Snape perguntou irônico e aquilo irritou profundamente Natalie. – Qualquer pessoa que seja, que pensar em fazer mal a aquele menino ira ter que enfrentar não só eu, mas também a ordem da fênix inteira. – A garganta de Natalie parecia que tinha um nó. Porra, ela era irmã dele e ouvir aquelas coisas era cruel. A última coisa que ela queria era fazer mal a Harry, céus!

\- Snape... – Natalie suspirou encontrando forças. – Eu não quero fazer mal algum para Harry.

\- Quem é você então? Alguma fã louca? Uma jornalista internacional querendo entrevista? - Snape perguntou, já cansado de tanta enrolação. Já Natalie sentia lagrimas prestes a descer pelo seu rosto. – ME RESPONDA!

\- EU NÃO SOU UMA DE SUAS ALUNAS ENTÃO NÃO GRITE COMIGO! – Natalie levantou, explodindo sem querer, uma lagrima grossa descendo. Ela tinha perdido o controle e rezava para Remus aparecer logo. Snape não falou nada, apenas a fuzilou com um olhar matante durante alguns segundos, ignorando completamente suas lágrimas.

\- Escuta aqui menina... – Snape começou falando com sua voz cortante, também se levantando. A olhava com um olhar assassino. – Você vai me dizer agora o que você quer com Potter, e nem pense em me desafiar de novo... você pode se arrepender disso.

Se lembrando que afinal, estava na frente de um ex comensal da morte, Natalie engoliu em seco, mas não recuou seu modo defensivo.

\- Eu não tenho medo de você Snape – Natalie começou fixando seu olhar naqueles olhos negros raivosos a sua frente. – Se fiz o que eu fiz eu tenho meus motivos e isso não diz respeito a você.

\- Ai que você se engana, mocinha. A segurança de Potter diz respeito a ordem da fênix e deixe eu te lembrar que eu sou membro da ordem. Então você vai responder minhas perguntas se pretende sair daqui hoje... ou não. – Snape falou ameaçadoramente e lembrou-se de uma pergunta que há muito queria fazer. – Agora me diz, onde você teve a infelicidade de conhecer James Potter?

Natalie cerrou os punhos claramente incomodada com o tom de ironia e sarcasmo misturado com rancor que aquele homem a sua frente falou sobre seu pai, mas teve que engolir em seco e respirar fundo para prosseguir com aquilo. Snape cerrou os olhos, percebendo o incomodo e a raiva da menina.

\- Devo lembra-lo, senhor, que a história dos Potter é conhecida no mundo inteiro. – Ela falou tentando manter seu tom de voz o mais indiferente possível. – Não preciso necessariamente ter conhecido James para saber a semelhança dele com Harry.

\- _Necessariamente_ não. Mas você não se referiu apenas a aparência de Potter, se referiu? – Snape falou dessa vez pensativo, ficando um tempo em silencio. Ele analisava Natalie e aquilo a estava deixando mais nervosa do que já estava. – Quantos anos você tem?

\- O que, estou numa entrevista de emprego agora? – Natalie perguntou irônica revirando os olhos.

\- Responda.

\- Vinte e dois, no que isso faz diferença? – Natalie perguntou indiferente mas sabia exatamente no que aquilo fazia diferença.

Ela estava viva quando James e Lily Potter foram assassinados, se ela algum dia vira James Potter ela se lembraria disso, e o principal, ela tem a idade que a filha de James e Lily teria se estivesse ali, naquele momento.

\- Qual é o seu nome? – Snape perguntou penetrando seu olhar no da menina, e naquele momento Natalie soube que ele sabia, ou no mínimo desconfiava.

Natalie respirou fundo, algumas vezes, para enfim conseguir revelar sua identidade, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, a porta da biblioteca se abriu.

\- O que está acontecendo aqu...? – A voz de Lupin invadiu a biblioteca, mas foi cortada quando viu a cena da garota em pé e a sua frente um Snape ameaçador. Lupin analisou a menina e seus olhos se arregalaram.

O coração de Nate agora batia tão rápido, suas mãos tremiam e lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Enfim, olhou para seu padrinho, 17 anos mais velho desde aquela última noite na pequena cidadezinha no sul da Inglaterra. Remus estava paralisado olhando para uma versão adulta de Natalie Evans Potter, sua afilhada. Por um momento pensou que estava ficando louco, mas sabia que era ela, de alguma maneira Remus sabia. Ele nunca havia esquecido da pequena Potter.

\- Não pode ser.. – Remus falou um tanto quanto perturbado, Snape não pode deixar de notar. – Você... você...

\- Lupin, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Snape perguntou, no fundo já sabendo, mas não conseguindo acreditar.

\- Você... – Remus falou ignorando Snape. – não é possível...

\- É possível. – Natalie falou reunindo todas as forças para continuar aquilo. Já eram incontáveis lágrimas que desciam em seu rosto. – Me desculpa padrinho... eu... me desculpa.

Snape arregalou os outros e se engasgou com seu próprio ar. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca e seu queixo caiu com o choque. PADRINHO? Então suas dúvidas estavam mais do que certas, aquela realmente só poderia ser...

\- Natalie. – Remus falou indo abraçar sua afilhada.


	9. The truth is a terrible thing II

Quando Harry chegou com Remus no Largo Grimmauld encontrou Hermione, Rony e Gina na cozinha e Draco um pouco afastado do grupo. Eles discutiam sobre quem seria a misteriosa garota, por que ela estaria seguindo Harry e quais os métodos que Snape estava usando para torturar a pobre perseguidora.

\- Harry, você não deveria ter atacado ela assim. – Hermione falava em tom de reprovação para o amigo. – Talvez ela não seja uma ameaça.

\- Mas Mione, ela estava me seguindo! – Harry falou se defendendo.

\- Talvez ela seja filha de um comensal querendo vingança. – Rony sugeriu.

\- Talvez uma fã louca atrás de Harry. – Gina falou revirando os olhos.

\- Talvez Potter só seja paranoico mesmo. – Malfoy falou ganhando olhares de desprezo

\- Talvez vocês estejam só com uma imaginação muito fértil. – Remus falou. – Deixa que eu resolvo isso com...

\- ME RESPONDA. – Eles então ouviram um grito irritado vindo claramente da biblioteca, deixando todos em silencio.

\- EU NÃO SOU UMA DE SUAS ALUNAS ENTÃO NÃO GRITE COMIGO. – E então todos arregalaram os olhos surpresos e chocados. Ninguém em sã consciência gritava ou desafiava Severus Snape, tirando é claro Harry.

\- Acho melhor eu ir até a biblioteca. – Remus falou apresado. – Antes que Severus amaldiçoe a menina.

Snape pensou que seu coração iria sair pela boca, não sabia o que falar, pensar ou sentir, dificilmente ele ficava desse jeito. Mas tudo era diferente na vida dele quando se tratava de uma pessoa: Lily Evans. E naquele momento Natalie Evans Potter estava em pé a sua frente, viva. Ele se sentou na poltrona de novo, porque por mais que tivesse suas desconfianças ainda estava em choque. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Desde o começo ele havia percebido algo de muito familiar na menina. A beleza de Lily e a petulância igual a de seu irmão.

Natalie e Remus ainda se abraçavam, ambos emocionados com o reencontro. Para Remus era difícil acreditar em tudo aquilo, não fazia sentido. Desde que Natalie havia deixado a Inglaterra com cinco anos não haviam notícias da menina. Todos pensavam que ela voltaria aos 11 anos, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Depois de tantos anos de buscas sem sucesso todos pensavam que Voldemort havia a descoberto e a matado, ou que havia acontecido alguma tragédia nesse sentindo com a menina. Por isso era tão incrivelmente chocante que Remus a estivesse abraçando naquele momento. Eles enfim se separaram e Remus teve que se sentar para conseguir conter toda sua emoção. Natalie fez o mesmo. Olhou para Snape que parecia outra pessoa de minutos através, seus olhos negros estavam perdidos e melancólicos.

\- Natalie... É difícil acreditar que é você mesmo. – Remus falou emocionado.- Eu nem sei o que dizer...

\- É... é difícil eu sei. – Suspirou Natalie. – Eu só quero dizer... Desculpas.

\- Desculpas por que Natalie? – Remus perguntou confuso. – Você está falando isso desde que entrei aqui.

\- Você não entende padrinho? – Natalie perguntou tristemente. – Eu fui egoísta, estupida... tenho tantas explicações para dar.

\- Sim, você tem explicações para dar. – Remus falou ainda tentando entender o que se passava ali. – Principalmente é claro, para Harry. – O coração de Natalie pareceu ficar pequeno ao tocarem no assunto "Harry". O menino estava lá embaixo, sem saber que tudo isso acontecia.

\- Vou chamar Potter... – Snape falou enfim

\- Não! – Natalie entrou em pânico e Snape levantou a sobrancelha. – Quero dizer... ainda tenho que me preparar psicologicamente. Isso não estava nos meus planos.

\- Vamos dar um tempo para ela, Severus. – Remus falou e Snape assentiu, todos estavam muito tensos. – Natalie, por que você não me procurou antes de simplesmente seguir Harry?

\- Eu ia fazer isso! – Natalie falou em defesa. – Fui hoje no ministério porque Vincent falou que Harry estaria lá e...

\- Vincent? Quem é Vincent? – Snape perguntou.

\- Willians, Vincent Willians. Ele estudou comigo na Ilvermony e trabalha no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Enfim, ele falou que ia me ajudar e então fiquei sabendo da ida de Harry para o ministério hoje. Mas eu só queria vê-lo, de longe mesmo, para saber que ele estava realmente bem... – Natalie falou melancólica, sua voz falhando um pouco por causa do nervosismo. Remus reagiu quando a menina citou que estudou em Ilvermony mas deixou esse assunto para depois.

\- Foi quando eu o vi com Malfoy.- Natalie prosseguiu, Severus e Remus ouvindo atentamente.- Eu estive ausente todos esses anos, mas eu sabia que Harry e Malfoy sempre foram inimigos, e eu sei da situação dos Malfoy na guerra, então fiquei preocupada e sem pensar eu comecei a seguir Harry... E bom, foi quando Harry percebeu e o resto vocês já sabem.

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente sua preocupação em relação a Potter, mas Draco não é uma ameaça para ele. – Snape falou friamente e Natalie engoliu em seco. – Ele foi inocentado pelo ministério, pelo testemunho do próprio Harry ao declarar que Draco foi apenas uma vítima das ações de sua família.

\- Bem, eu não sabia disso, certo? Já que as investigações não foram totalmente divulgadas. – Natalie respondeu, pensando que também não tinha a menor ideia da real razão do próprio Snape ter sido inocentado, ser membro da ordem e estar ali naquele momento.

\- Mesmo assim você deveria ter me procurado primeiro, Natalie. Pela sua segurança e a de Harry também, foi muito irresponsável da sua parte. – Remus falou calmamente, mas parecendo um pai dando uma bronca em uma filha.

 _"Ah, se eles soubessem o quanto eu sou irresponsável e toda errada"._ Pensou Natalie com um pesar. Ela realmente deveria ter feito isso, mas sua impulsividade não a deixou fazer.

– Para todos você está morta! Imagina se algum comensal da morte foragido descobre que a irmã de Harry Potter está viva e está em Londres! - Remus disse e Nate quase bufou. Para ela não fazia sentido toda essa preocupação, na verdade ela havia fugido disso sua vida inteira, e por ironia do destino ali estava ela.

\- Eles certamente fariam com que a senhorita estivesse realmente morta. – Snape falou e um arrepio subiu a espinha de Nate. – Não sem antes se divertirem com alguns crucios.

\- Exatamente. Entenda Nate, que estamos em estado de alerta por causa de muitos comensais da morte ainda a solta. – Remus explicou. – Por isso Harry estava andando na Londres trouxa hoje. Não sabemos ainda se eles têm planos de seguir com os feitos de Voldemort, mas se sim... você seria um prato cheio para eles.

\- Ok, ta, já entendi. Eu to viva, Harry também, todos estamos bem e felizes. – Natalie falou meio irônica. Ela nunca gostou de preocupação excisava pois aquilo parecia um controle e ela odiava ser controlada. Uma das razões de ela ter sempre fugido da sua "verdadeira vida". – Eu só queria saber se Harry estava bem, agora eu sei que está.

\- Afinal senhorita Potter, por que você apareceu só agora? Se estava viva durante todo esse tempo, onde você estava durante a guerra? Como deve saber, seu irmão quase foi morto diversas vezes nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. – Snape perguntou frio e a garganta de Natelie fechou em um nó. Snape definitivamente sabia colocar o dedo na ferida da forma mais dolorida possível.

\- Severus... – Remus falou em tom de reprovação.

\- Não, tudo bem... Chame Harry. – Natalie falou decidida. – Vou explicar o quanto fui ridiculamente egoísta, mas Harry precisa estar junto nessa conversa.

Remus suspirou e o medo tomou conta de Natalie quando viu Snape sair da biblioteca.


	10. The truth is a terrible thing III

Todos na cozinha estavam curiosos para saber o que estava rolando na biblioteca. Até Malfoy que antes estava desinteressado na história começou a ficar intrigado com a demora por notícias. Afinal, se a menina fosse apenas uma trouxa ou uma bruxa qualquer, não demoraria tanto a conversa, ou o que estivesse rolando na biblioteca. Ou seja, alguma coisa de estranho estava acontecendo e todos sabiam disso, pois uma áurea tensa havia se instalado no ambiente. Por isso todos gelaram quando Snape entrou na cozinha.

\- Potter, sua presença é esperada na biblioteca. – Falou lançando um olhar penetrante a Harry

Todos ficaram sem entender. E olharam pra Harry esperando alguma reação. Sem pensar duas vezes Harry seguiu os passos do professor, apressado. Estava ansioso para saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- Professor... o que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou, parando em frente a porta que dava para a biblioteca, não podendo ignorar que Snape estava com uma cara preocupada e diferente, por mais que ele tentasse ficar impassível.

\- Apenas entre, Potter. – Snape falou e Harry obedeceu.

Harry entrou e logo após dele, Snape, que fechou a porta. Lá estava Remus sentado, ao lado da menina que ele tinha atacado. Snape voltou ao lugar que estava antes, observando a cena.

\- Então... Alguém pode me explicar...? – Harry começou e Natalie suspirou, umas cinco vezes quem sabe, antes de conseguir tomar folego para sua voz sair. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas nada falou.

\- Isso tudo é um tanto quanto complicado, então sente-se, Potter – Snape falou gélido e Harry o fez, um pouco confuso com suas palavras.

Harry mirou Snape que estava mais sério do que o normal, depois Remus que estava com seu semblante preocupado e enfim para a garota de cabelos pretos, que parecia ter chorado. Harry sentiu algo diferente enquanto sustentava o olhar com a menina, como antes, sentiu de longe da magia dela... Como se fosse uma espécie de conexão que se instalava ali entre os dois. Isso o deixou confuso pois nunca havia sentido aquilo com ninguém antes.

\- Tá, agora podem me explicar, por Melin, o que está rolando aqui? - Harry falou nervoso com a tensão que havia ali no local, muito mais pesado do que na cozinha.

\- Harry, escute bem... cinco anos antes de ter você, seus pais tinham 21 anos e tinham acabado de se casarem. – Remus falou calmamente. – Você sabe também que antes de você, sua mãe engravidou de uma menina, Natalie. Ela foi para o Estados Unidos para se proteger de Voldemort junto com uma família que era muito próximo de seus pais.

\- Eu sei de tudo isso Remus. – Harry falou irritado não entendendo por que ele estava falando aquilo. – Também sei que ela está morta.

\- Bem... – Natalie então ganhou forças para falar. – Não exatamente...

\- O que? O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry falou confuso. – Ou melhor, o que _você_ tem a ver com minha vida?

Snape revirou os olhos. Harry sempre tinha sido lerdo em perceber as coisas que estavam bem debaixo de seu nariz. Ou ele soubesse e estava em estado de negação.

\- Use sua cabeça para alguma coisa, Potter. – Snape falou deixando Harry ainda mais irritado. Nem naquela situação Snape dava uma trégua nas suas ironias.

\- Harry... Eu sou a Natalie. – Nate falou enfim, o medo da reação de Harry cada vez maior dentro dela. – Eu sou sua irmã.

Por um momento a reação de Harry foi a mais estranha possível. Ele simplesmente começou a rir, achando que aquilo era uma grande piada e que dali a pouco todos iam rir junto com ele e falar que isso não passava de uma pegadinha. Mas isso não aconteceu, todos estavam sérios olhando sem entender para ele, então um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo.

\- Isso é sério, então? – Ele perguntou incrédulo olhando para Snape e Remus que pareciam preocupados com a reação de Harry, e parando enfim em Natalie. Ela tinha um olhar parado em Harry, tão profundo que Harry pensou que ela poderia ver sua alma.

\- Sim, Harry. – Ela falou séria e Harry quase perdeu sua respiração.

O choque tomou conta de Harry quando ele finalmente processou tudo, e nada daquilo fazia sentido. Não era possível, afinal, sabia de toda a história de sua irmã. Ela fora mandada pelos seus pais para os Estados Unidos quando Voldemort se tornou uma real ameaça aos Potter. Ela tinha apenas cinco anos de idade e foi "adotada" por uma família que eram amigos de seus pais. Segundo o que contaram para Harry, Natalie deveria ter voltado quando ela tinha 11 anos, porém isso não aconteceu. Não encontrando a localização da menina, todos pensavam que a família e a menina tinham sido mortos na primeira ascensão de Voldemort. Então, para Harry, sua irmã estar viva e sentada a sua frente era algo inimaginável em sua vida. Não sabia o que sentir de verdade, só estava em total choque, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito. Mas então se lembrou do que sentiu quando viu a menina pela primeira vez, e o que sentiu quando seus olhares cruzaram na biblioteca. Aquilo então seria verdade? Ele sentiu aquela conexão por ela ser Natalie Evans Potter?

\- Isso não faz sentido. – Harry sussurrou, mais para si do que para os outros na sala. Olhou para Natalie de novo e agora sim havia percebido que o rosto da menina tinha traços um tanto quanto familiares. – O-onde você esteve todo esse tempo?

\- Viva, nos Estados Unidos. – Natalie falou. Aquela era a hora da dolorosa verdade. - Morando em Los Angeles para ser mais exata.

\- Mas... Se você esteve viva todo esse tempo, por que apareceu só agora? – Harry perguntou confuso, ainda em total choque, Severus e Remus ficaram quietos, deixando a conversa entre Natalie e Harry apenas. – Você deveria ter voltado aos 11 anos, não?

\- Sim. Mas eu não quis. – Natalie falou sincera e os três olharam chocados para ela.

\- Como assim "não quis"? – Harry perguntou incrédulo.

\- Harry... – Natalie suspirou antes de continuar. – Eu sei que você vai me achar a pior pessoa do mundo, mas eu quero que você entenda. Eu não sabia que eu era Natalie Evans Potter até completar meus 11 anos, porque minha memória foi alterada. Remus sabe muito bem disso - Ela falou olhando para Remus nesse momento, que a lançou um olhar culpado. - Quando recuperei minha memória tudo ficou confuso. Todo o mundo bruxo tinha conhecimento de quem era Harry Potter, _eu_ sabia quem você era! E do nada ao descobrir que todo esse tempo eu era sua irmã foi um choque e tanto. – Natalie fez uma pausa antes de continuar.

"Eu tinha um sentimento bom pois eu me lembrava do quanto eu amei você e nossos pais, mas eu simplesmente não podia ignorar a 'Natalie Collins' que havia crescido em mim. Eu acabei me rebelando. Luise e Mattew, os Collins, falavam o quanto eu tinha que voltar para Inglaterra, o quanto ser uma 'Potter' era importante, mas eu tinha 11 anos... Eu não queria ser importante, eu só queria ser... Eu." - Natalie deu um pausa respirando fundo. - Eu tinha apenas 11 anos e descobri ser Natalie Evans Potter, a irmã de Harry Potter, e que todos me esperavam ansiosos em Hogwarts.

Harry ouvia a irmã atentamente, e ele sabia como era esse sentimento. Ele nunca quis o título de "menino de ouro" ou algo do tipo. Afinal, nenhum deles haviam pedido isso.

\- Foi então quando eu recebi uma carta de Dumbledore falando que eu teria uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas como eu vivia nos Estados Unidos, recebi uma carta de aceitação da Ilvermony. Eu gostava da minha vida lá e eu não queria outra vida. Então eu bati de frente com os Collins, com Dumbledore e com o meu passado. – Natalie falou, a garganta com um nó. Ao citar o nome do ex-diretor todos arregalaram os olhos. – Dumbledore falou que iria respeitar minha escolha e depois de muita briga os Collins acabaram aceitando também. Segundo Dumbledore parecia que mamãe sabia que isso poderia acontecer e deixou claro que minha escolha deveria ser respeitada. Então eu fui para Ilvermony, e nunca ninguém descobriu minha identidade real, pois eu tinha proteção confidencial do Congresso Mágico dos Estados Unidos. Depois do meu treinamento como auror eu abandonei tudo e fui para Los Angeles, viver no mundo no-maji...

\- Então você simplesmente escolheu não voltar? – Harry perguntou, uma raiva crescendo sem querer dentro dele. Ela tinha tido a opção de simplesmente ignorar toda sua história e viver sem preocupações sua vida, enquanto Harry lutava contra um lunático que queria mata-lo, desde os 11 anos de idade. Parecia que isso era tão injusto. – E Dumbledore sabia de tudo isso? Sempre? E nunca em nenhum momento ele me disse uma palavra sobre isso!

\- Eu escolhi tudo isso Harry! Eu decidi ignorar meu passado, eu que falei para Dumblodore esconder a verdade. – Natalie falou de cabeça baixa. – Eu sei que Dumbledore não era um santo, mas ele não teve culpa. Eu tinha 11 anos e estava assustada.

\- Você teve 11 ANOS para pensar em tudo isso! – Harry falou irritado agora. – E só apareceu agora! Nem por um segundo você se importou em me contar? Simplesmente ignorou o fato de que eu existia!

\- Eu sempre me importei com você Harry! – Natalie exclamou sincera.

\- AH SÉRIO? DE VERDADE? Se realmente se importasse não teria ido viver no meio dos trouxas enquanto o mundo bruxo entrava em colapso! – Harry falava com as palavras carregadas de raiva e Natalie sabia que merecia aquilo, mas a verdade doía, como doía...

\- Eu queria ter metade da coragem que você tem e teve Harry, eu realmente queria. – Natalie disse tristemente e Harry bufou – Somos irmãos, mas somos mais diferentes do que você pensa.

Harry ficou sem silencio por um tempo, refletindo sobre aquilo. Estava muito bravo e irritado pelo fato de ter sido enganado pela milésima vez em sua vida, e triste pelo fato de ter uma irmã e não ter convivido sua vida com ela, pelo simples fato de que a própria escolheu ser assim. Isso era extremamente injusto. Ele suspirou.

\- Por que voltou agora? – Harry perguntou, com a voz fria. Natalie respirou fundo antes de falar.

\- Por causa de Luise. – Natalie falou triste, se lembrando de sua quase-mãe. – Ela estava em estado terminal por causa de uma doença magica degenerativa. Suas últimas palavras foram: "Volte para Londres". – Natalie fez uma pausa, pensando se iria entrar em detalhes sobre as outras coisas relevadas naquela noite. Suspirou, aquele assunto ela iria tratar diretamente com Remus. – Foi isso que ela disse, e creio que há alguma razão para isso...

\- Você deveria ter ficado lá. – Harry disse com uma voz tão cortante que quase congelou a alma de Natalie. Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Harry... – Remus enfim falou, em tom de repressão.

\- Tudo bem padrinho, ele tem razão. – Natalie falou sentindo que algumas lagrimas queriam sair, mas ela não iria chorar. Não ali, não naquele momento. – Tudo isso foi um erro.

\- Ainda bem que você sabe. – Harry falou. – Depois de tantos anos mentindo para todo mundo, não esperou que eu iria te receber de braços abertos chorando de felicidade por descobrir que tenho uma irmã?

\- Eu nunca esperei isso! - Natalie disse indignada.

\- Que bom, odiaria te decepcionar. – Harry falou e ele e Natalie trocaram um longo olhar, tenso, cheio de magoas e decepções. Natalie engoliu em seco.

\- Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui, se me dão licença... – E simplesmente se virou e saiu da biblioteca, ignorando a voz de Remus a chamando, e correu pelos corredores da casa, descendo apressadamente das escadas, já com lagrimas nos olhos, ignorando os olhares curiosos de quatro pessoas na cozinha. Abriu a porta e desaparatou.


	11. Novos Sentimentos

Harry não sabia direito o que prevalecia em seus sentimentos: se era a raiva, a indignação, a surpresa ou o choque. Queria entender por que sempre que estava bem e feliz, acontecia algo em sua vida que tornava as coisas tão complicadas. Queria entender por que que sua vida era tão cheia de segredos e mistérios. Essa repentina descoberta de que sua irmã estava viva mudava muita coisa na vida de Harry, afinal, a alguns minutos atrás pensava que toda sua família estava morta. Ele não podia negar o fato de que tinha um lado bom nessa história, porém se sentia plenamente traído e enganado, e isso doía nele. Doía tanto que ele estava sentado, no chão frio do banheiro, com as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar em seu rosto. Harry só queria ficar ali, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, porém levou um susto quando ouviu a porta se abrir revelando um Draco Malfoy distraído. Foi só quando Harry falou que ele percebeu a presença dele.

\- O que você quer Malfoy? – Harry disse secamente.

\- Não é meio obvio, Potter? – Malfoy disse irônico e olhou para Harry. Foi só quando encarou o menino que percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Harry tinha os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas, e sentiu um leve aperto em seu peito ao ver aquela cena. – Está tudo bem?

\- Não é meio obvio? – Harry repetiu a frase de Malfoy. – Não, não está tudo bem.

\- Isso tem a ver com aquela menina? – Draco perguntou em um tom curioso, para tentar esconder sua preocupação. Sabia que a chance de ele receber a resposta era quase nula, mas decidiu ariscar, pois ver Harry daquele jeito realmente mexia com seus sentimentos.

Harry demorou um pouco para responder. Poderia muito bem expulsar Malfoy do banheiro, dizer que queria ficar sozinho e que ele não tinha nada a ver com a vida dele, porém, por mais estranho que poderia parecer, naquele momento Harry percebeu que não queria que Malfoy fosse embora. Olhou para o menino por alguns segundos e respondeu:

\- Aquela menina é minha irmã. – Harry enfim falou e Draco olhou ele em choque. Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas de novo, fazendo com que ele escondesse o rosto em seus joelhos.

Draco engoliu em seco e sem pensar duas vezes foi se sentar ao lado do garoto. Sua vontade era de abraçar Potter e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas não o fez. Afinal, não era um grifinorio, não tinha coragem para tanto. Por mais que o choro de Harry quebrava seu coração em mil pedaços, Draco ficou apenas seu lado sem fazer nada, esperando o momento que ele iria expulsa-lo do banheiro. Porém, esse momento nunca chegou.

\- Mas... mas sua irmã está morta, como isso é possível? – Malfoy então arriscou quebrar o silencio, com um pouco de esperança que Potter se abrisse com ele.

\- Todos pensávamos que ela estava, mas ela escolheu viver longe. – Harry falou com os olhos ainda brilhando por causa das lágrimas. – Ela sim teve a opção de viver toda essa loucura ou não, e ela escolheu abandonar sua própria família... me abandonar. – Harry desabafou

\- Tente ver o lado dela também Potter... se você tivesse a opção talvez você também teria ido viver longe. – Draco falou com a voz tranquila, para Harry perceber que ele não estava o atacando.

Harry ficou olhando para Draco durante alguns segundos, refletindo sobre isso. Sim, talvez Harry tivesse ido viver longe, mas também sabia que ele nunca iria abandonar a família dele.

\- Sabe... as vezes tenho inveja dos meus amigos. – Harry enfim falou – Eles tiveram uma vida normal na medida do possível. Tiveram uma infância, família... enquanto eu vivi na casa dos meus tios que me odiavam, passei minha adolescência sendo perseguido e tendo minha vida por um fio, várias vezes. Com o fim da guerra pensei que tudo ia ser normal, finalmente. Fui um otario por pensar que teria sossego na minha vida. – Harry parou por um minuto e então caiu na real. Estava desabafando sobre sua vida para Draco Malfoy, quão patético aquilo era?

\- "Mas bom... você não vai entender. Na verdade, deve estar me achando um idiota agora. " – Acrescentou.

\- Não que eu não te achasse um idiota antes, Potter. – Draco falou e Harry bufou. – Mas eu realmente te entendo.

Harry olhou para Malfoy, esperando alguma piada, ironia ou sarcasmo, mas então se deu conta que o loiro estava falando sério.

\- Potter, eu sou filho de comensais da morte, e eu _fui_ um comensal da morte com 16 anos. Eu sei o que é desejar ser uma pessoa que eu não sou, desejar que as pessoas não tivessem tomado certas decisões por mim. Eu sempre quis uma vida normal, mas sinceramente, acho que passando pelo que nós passamos, nossa vida nunca vai ser "normal. " – Draco falou e Harry sentiu uma estranha identificação com Malfoy. Ouvir Malfoy falando "nós" era incrivelmente agradável aos ouvidos de Harry. Talvez o ódio que ele sentia pelo garoto fez com que Harry fosse incapaz de ver a semelhança entre eles durante todos esses anos.

\- Talvez, mas isso é uma droga. – Harry falou suspirando.

\- Sim, mas não quer dizer que ela não possa ser boa. – Draco falou sorrindo, chamando a atenção de Harry. Foram poucas as vezes que viu Draco Malfoy sorrindo, e desejou que o garoto fizesse isso mais vezes. Notou também o quanto que os lábios de Draco eram rosados e bonitos. Draco percebeu que Harry o olhava com atenção, diretamente para sua boca, e isso causou arrepios em sua espinha. Coisas nada inocentes se passavam pela cabeça dele, por mais que ele tentasse ignorar.

Ambos saíram de seu transe quando ouviram a porta se abrir. Snape levantou a sobrancelha ao ver a cena de seu afilhado sentado ao lado de Potter, ambos com cara de quem acabaram de ver uma assombração.

\- O que? Estão tentando se matar outra vez no banheiro? – Snape perguntou ironicamente. O recordo da luta do sexto ano fez o estomago de Harry revirar. Odiava esse episódio, e tinha certeza que Malfoy também.

\- N-não padrinho. Só estávamos conversando. – Malfoy falou e Harry assentiu em confirmação.

\- Conversando, vocês dois? Essa é nova. – Snape zombou. – De qualquer modo, vamos embora Draco.

Os dois garotos se levantaram, Draco lançando um olhar de "fique bem" para Harry, antes de sair pela porta. Antes de fazer o mesmo, Snape se aproximou de Harry.

\- Potter... Ah, hm, não vá fazer nada que se arrependa. Perdoar de vez enquanto é a melhor coisa a se fazer. – Lançou lhe um olhar sugestivo e saiu, deixando um Harry estuporado no banheiro.

Severo Snape tinha acabado de lhe dar um conselho sincero, sem um pingo de ironia e sarcasmo, talvez até mandando uma indireta sobre a relação dos dois e Draco Malfoy tinha sido estranhamente agradável com ele. O que estava acontecendo com os sonserinos? (E com ele mesmo, levando em conta que ele reparou o quanto Malfoy era atraente e charmoso).


	12. Velhos Sentimentos

Natalie andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Londres. Estava sem rumo e totalmente deprimida. Tudo tinha saído uma merda, nada como planejado. Harry com certeza a odiava, e ela sabia que não podia tirar a razão dele. No meio disso tudo ainda tinha que descobrir quem era seu verdadeiro pai. Suspirou cansada. Pensou em voltar para casa, pensou em voltar para os Estados Unidos, pensou em ir conversar com Lupin, mas ele vivia com Harry. Sem muita saída para seu problema, seus pés a levaram a casa da única pessoa que Natalie tinha agora.

\- Você está bem, Nate? – Vincent perguntou quando Natalie entrou em seu apartamento. As lágrimas borravam sua maquiagem, fazendo sua aparência ficar pior.

\- Definitivamente, não. – Natalie falou, se sentando no sofá – Basicamente, meu irmão me odeia.

\- O que aconteceu? – Vincent perguntou preocupado, se sentando ao seu lado.

Natalie contou tudo o que aconteceu para ele, levando é claro várias broncas e vários "eu te avisei para não fazer nenhuma burrice" e coisas do tipo, mas também recebendo o máximo de apoio que precisava naquele momento.

\- Como você pretende resolver isso agora? – Vincent perguntou e Natalie bufou.

\- Você tem algum whisky aí? – Natalie perguntou sarcástica. – Nada como afogar as magoas em bebida.

\- Natalie sendo Natalie. – O homem falou se levantando, indo pegar os copos e a bebida.

Cinco copos, ou seis, ou sete. Natalie já não sabia mais o quanto que tinha bebido, enquanto conversava e desabafava com seu amigo de toda a vida, que a acompanhava igualmente na bebida.

\- Sabe o que isso está me lembrando? – Vincent perguntou olhando nostálgico para Natalie.

\- Ilvermorny. – Natalie falou e Vincent sorriu. – Das nossas fugas noturnas regadas a bebidas roubadas dos maiores de idade.

\- Bons tempos. – Vincent levantou o copo, brindando com o copo de Nate. Eles ficaram um minuto em silencio. Natalie ainda estava com aquele sentimento ruim dentro dela.

\- Será que Harry vai me perdoar? – Ela disse melancólica olhando para o copo cheio de bebida.

\- É claro que vai, Nate. – Vincent falou fazendo carinho nas costas da amiga. – Ele deve estar magoado agora, mas você é irmã dele. Você é a única família viva que ele tem.

\- E se eu estraguei tudo?

\- Você não estragou Natalie!

\- Estraguei sim! A vida de Harry já não é fácil, aí eu chego e fodo com ela mais um pouco. Eu sou toda errada. – Natalie falou, virando o copo inteiro de bebida em sua boca.

\- Você não é errada Natalie. – Vincent falou sério. – Você só age por impulso as vezes, er, na verdade quase sempre. É um tanto quanto rebelde...

\- Eu sou desprezível. – Natalie falou com a voz arrastada. – Eu entendo meu irmão me odiar, de verdade. Ele tem toda a razão.

\- Pare com auto piedade Evans! – Vincent quase gritou. – Você é melhor que isso.

\- Você sempre viu o meu melhor. – Nate olhou fixo em Vincent, em seguida pegou em sua mão.

\- Está na hora de você começar a ver isso Natalie. Você tem uma personalidade forte sim, mas é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Sempre foi minha melhor amiga, gata e ... – Vincent falou, aproximando sua boca do ouvido de Nate. - ... incrivelmente sexy. – Natalie sentiu um arrepio subir em sua nuca.

\- Ótima hora para flertar comigo. – Natalie falou, sorrindo de lado, não resistindo.

\- O que eu posso fazer, se isso me lembrou nossas fugas noturnas regadas a um bom sexo. – Vincent falou com sua melhor voz sedutora.

Vincent sempre fora um conquistador que sabia como jogar charme e fazer com que homens e mulheres caíssem aos seus pés, e isso funcionava até com a sua melhor amiga. Natalie ainda pensava em Shannon, sentia falta dele todos os dias e isso ainda doía. Mas também sentia falta de sexo, de contato físico, coisas que naquele momento nada tinham a ver com amor. Na verdade amava Vincent, mas apenas como amigo, porém não podia negar que a tensão sexual entre os dois naquele momento era real.

" _Nada como afogar as magoas em uma noite de sexo_ ", Natalie pensou. Seus olhares se encontraram e no segundo seguinte já estavam disfrutando de um beijo rápido e selvagem, um tirando a roupa do outro, ofegantes. Vincent passava as mãos pelas coxas de Natalie e ela arranhava as costas largas dele, sentindo sua cabeça girar, pela bebida e pelo desejo.

Não demorou muito para Natalie sentir a ereção de Vincent, a fazendo sorrir safada. Ele descia as mãos pelo corpo de Natalie e logo ela sentiu os dedos dele dentro dela, deixando um gemido sair de sua boca. Ele fazia movimentos a estimulando enquanto ela gemia em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios. Vincent em um movimento brusco, pegou a cintura de Nate, a encaixando em seu colo, ela beijando seu pescoço. Natalie já não estava pensando racionalmente mais, estava cem por cento prazer e desejo.

\- Vincent, por favor... – Natalie sussurrou e o moreno sorriu malicioso.

\- Natalie Evans, você está implorando? – Sua voz cheia de malicia e desejo.

\- Mete logo, Willians! - Natalie exclamou entre um gemido.

Isso só deixou Vincent ainda mais excitado, então não demorou muito para Natalie sentir ele a penetrar, soltando um alto e rouco gemido. Seus gemidos incontroláveis acompanhavam seus movimentos bruscos e fortes, ambos querendo cada vez mais. Depois de algumas trocas de posições e mais gemidos, os dois ficaram satisfeitos, caindo um do lado do outro no chão da sala.

\- Você continua o mesmo filho da puta bom de cama de sempre. – Natalie falou ofegante ainda.

\- Certas coisas nunca mudam Evans. – Vincent sussurrou, com a voz rouca. – Por exemplo sua cara de satisfação pós sexo.

\- Idiota. – Natalie falou rindo, jogando uma almofada no sedutor barato.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre nada -ou sobre tudo- no chão da sala. Natalie se sentia bem e confortável ao lado de seu amigo, ele fazia ela esquecer da loucura que estava sua vida naquele momento, e era disso que Natalie precisava naquele momento, um pouco de paz, um pouco de refúgio, um pouco de sexo casual.


	13. Uma Conversa com Lupin

Natalie sentia-se quente. Se remexeu na grande cama, na qual não tinha a mínima ideia de como havia chegado na noite passada. Abriu os olhos e tudo o que viu foi o sol da manhã adentar o quarto e nem um sinal de Vincent. Natalie sentou-se na cama se espreguiçando percebendo um pedaço de pergaminho na cabeceira ao lado da cama.

 _"Tive que ir cedo para o ministério, desculpe não estar quando você acordar. Fique o quanto precisar em casa. Tem uma toalha para você no banheiro e café da manhã na cozinha._

 _Ps: a noite foi ótima. "_

Natalie sorriu ao ler o bilhete. Realmente, o lado gay de Vincent se sobressaltava em relação ao hetero. Se desculpar por não estar lá quando ela acordasse? Toalha para banho e café da manhã pronto? Era muitos poucos homens que iriam se preocupar com tudo isso. Ela então resolveu aproveitar da mordomia de seu amigo e assim que acabou seu café da manhã decidiu ir para sua casa. Querendo ou não tinha que pensar no que iria fazer da vida dali para frente.

Em poucos segundos já estava na frente da porta de seu apartamento. Não pode deixar de perceber que a porta não estava trancada com a chave, apesar de ter certeza que havia feito isso no dia anterior. Alguém havia entrado em seu apartamento, ou pior, alguém estava dentro de seu apartamento. Com o coração acelerado, entrou no apartamento em alerta. Estava pronta para lançar um feitiço, ou um soco, se fosse um trouxa, mas o que viu foi Remus Lupin estava no sofá da sala. Suspirou colocando as mãos do coração.

\- Meu deus, Remus, você quase me mata do coração! - Ela exclamou aliviada e ele se levantou indo em direção a ela.

\- Desculpe Nate, não era minha intenção. – Remus falou em seu habitual jeito simpático. Natalie sorriu e se sentiu estranhamente confortável na presença de Remus Lupin em sua sala. Ela então o abraçou, sentiu os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo. Estar ali era agradável é estranho ao mesmo tempo. Ainda ia ter que se acostumar com a ideia de ter essas pessoas tão perto dela.

\- Sente-se. – Natalie falou depois de passado o susto. Os dois se sentaram e Natalie não pode conter sua curiosidade: O que seu padrinho estava fazendo ali? Ou melhor, como ele sabia que ela morava ali? – Remus... Como...?

\- Vincent. Queria falar com você, mas não sabia como, então me lembro que você comentou sobre ele. O procurei no ministério e ele me informou seu endereço, mas ele falou que talvez não estivesse em casa...

\- É claro que ele falou... – Natalie quase corou. Seu padrinho não era idiota e podia tirar conclusões sozinho, ainda mais pelo estado que Natalie se encontrava naquele momento. Estava com a mesma roupa de ontem e uma olheira de quem tinha dormido pouco.

\- Ele é seu namorado? – Remus perguntou. Natalie quase engasgou. Seu padrinho realmente era direto.

\- N-não. Quero dizer... Ele é meu melhor amigo. Eu ti-tinha um namorado, mas ele ficou em Los Angeles. – Natalie abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seu peito apertar. Pensar ou falar sobre Shannon ainda era uma ferida muito aberta. – Ele é trouxa... Mas você não veio aqui para falar sobre minha vida amorosa, não é mesmo?

\- Oh, obviamente que não. – Remus falou sorrindo torto. – Harry, quero falar sobre Harry.

\- Padrinho... – Natalie falou suspirando. – Harry claramente me odeia. Não posso fazer nada, ele tem todo direito de sentir-se assim.

\- É claro que tem, afinal sua atitude não foi uma das mais agradáveis, não é mesmo? – Remus falou, sincero. – Mas eu queria vir te dizer para não desistir dele. Harry passou por tantas coisas, é normal ele ter explodido daquele jeito ontem.

\- Eu sinceramente não esperava outra reação. Na verdade, eu não planejei tudo o que aconteceu ontem, simplesmente saiu do meu controle.

\- Nem sempre vamos ter o controle das coisas Natalie, mas de um jeito ou de outro foi bom ter acontecido. Harry agora sabe da sua existência. Só de um tempo para ele absolver tudo isso, tenho certeza que ele vai te aceitar. – Remus falou sorrindo para Natalie. E ela me sentiu eternamente agradecida por ter seu padrinho ali com ela. Certamente se ele não tivesse aparecido ali ela a essa hora já estaria em Los Angeles.

\- Você acha mesmo, Remus? – Nate perguntou apreensiva.

\- É claro que sim, Nate. – Remus pegou em sua mão, a apertando, mostrando o máximo de segurança que conseguiu. – Você é a família de Harry, seu sangue é o sangue dele.

E então Natalie lembrou de um assunto, um dos assuntos que tirava o sono dela durante todos esses dias. Sua expressão mudou e se tornou seria, e ela afastou as mãos de Remus da sua. Remus é claro, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.

\- O que aconteceu, Natalie? Você está bem?

Natalie estava apreensiva. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se contava ou não para seu padrinho o que Luise havia lhe falado. Era um assunto delicado, afinal James foi um dos melhores amigos de Remus, não sabia como o padrinho iria receber a notícia. Mas tinha que confiar nele, por que se não, em quem ela confiaria?

\- Remus, eu voltei por um motivo...- Natalie começou a falar, tomando coragem necessária para contar que talvez sua mãe tivesse traído seu melhor amigo, e que dessa traição nascera Natalie, sua afilhada.

\- Luise, não foi?

\- Sim, mas há mais coisas. – Natalie falou agora olhando para seu padrinho. Ele tinha uma expressão séria. – Luise quando estava à beira da morte revelou alguma coisas... Hm... tensas a meu respeito, sobre meu passado.

\- Tensas? Como o que? – Remus perguntou curioso e Natalie suspirou.

\- Padrinho... sua reação pode não ser uma das melhores...

\- Natalie, você está me deixando preocupado.

\- Eu não sou uma Potter. – Natalie falou, tão rápido que Remus pensou que não ouvira direito.

\- Como é que é? – Ele perguntou perplexo.

\- James não é meu pai. – Natalie falou dessa vez pausadamente.

A expressão de Remus era de puro choque. Natalie olhava para ele esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, totalmente sem reação ao que a menina havia acabado de falar.

\- Remus...

\- Isso não faz sentido nenhum Natalie. – Remus enfim falou. – James _É_ seu pai, você é uma Potter.

\- Não segundo Luise. E sinceramente, não vejo razões para ela ter mentido sobre isso. Na verdade, faz sentido, pois ela guardou isso até o momento de sua morte, talvez por pedido da minha mãe... Não sei.

\- Mas então... Quem é?

\- Não tenho a mínima ideia, porém há uma maneira de descobrir, e provavelmente vou precisar da sua ajuda. - Natalie falou mordendo os lábios, nervosa

\- Que? Que maneira? E no que eu posso ajudar? – Remus estava cada vez mais confuso com tudo isso. Estava difícil de digerir que sua afilhada não era filha de seu melhor amigo. Aquilo parecia ser uma loucura total.

\- Luise não fez só essa revelação como também declarou parte de uma frase que no mínimo parece uma profecia, sobre mim: "A escuridão e as trevas do mundo bruxo só irão ser combatidas por completo com a ajuda da menina cujo sangue está vinculado ao menino-que-sobreviveu, cuja mãe se sacrificou protegendo seu filho o pai é aquele..." – Remus prestava atenção em todas as palavras da menina, estuporado. – Luise morreu antes de completar a profecia.

\- Você também tem uma profecia? E segundo ela, você voltou para combater as trevas! – Pelo menos alguma coisa estava fazendo sentindo. – Você estar aqui pelo agora faz um pouco mais de sentido.

\- Como assim? – Natalie perguntou confusa.

\- Natalie, as trevas não se foram junto com Voldemort. Ainda há comensais a solta, vários deles, e enquanto estiverem por aí eles vão seguir o caminho que Voldemort traçou. Está sendo difícil conseguir capturar eles, mas o que estava faltando era você! – Remus falou quase em êxtase, se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Como é? O que eu tenho de tão especial ao ponto de conseguir "combater as trevas do mundo bruxo"? – Natalie perguntou irritada. Havia fugido sua vida toda de ser tratada como alguém especial só por causa de seu sobrenome, mas agora ela havia uma profecia apenas destinada a ela. Era muito ironia do destino.

\- O que Harry tinha de especial? – Ele perguntou e ela engoliu em seco.

\- Nem uma Potter eu sou e tenho uma fucking profecia que me destina a acabar com as trevas do mundo bruxo. – Natalie falou e Remus voltou a ficar sério, aquele assunto era um tanto quanto perturbador.

\- Sobre isso Natalie... vamos encontrar um jeito de entrar no departamento de mistério e ouvir a profecia inteira. – Remus falou sério e Natalie assentiu, triste.

\- Você faz alguma ideia de quem possa ser...?

\- Não Natalie, sinceramente para mim isso não faz o menor sentido. Lily sempre amou James e em nenhum momento ela demonstrou amar outra pessoa ou demonstrou alguma dúvida sobre isso. – Remus falou e ele parecia estar triste por causa disso. Natalie imaginava que falar sobre seus melhores amigos, agora todos mortos, não deveria ser nem um pouco fácil. E as condições da conversa também não favorecia.

\- Como ela foi capaz de trair ele então! – Natalie quase gritava.

\- Deve haver uma explicação plausível para isso Natalie. Quando conseguirmos ouvir a profecia inteira vamos procurar seu verdadeiro pai. – Remus falou e Natalie engoliu em seco. Ouvir outra pessoa falando isso, em voz alta era estranho, fazia com que aquilo fosse... Real.

\- Se ele estiver vivo né, porque com a sorte que eu tenho é capaz de nem isso acontecer. – Natalie falou irônica e Remus suspirou. – Deve estar sendo bem estranho para você né, eu não ser filha de James...

\- Não fale besteira Natalie, se tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza é que James te amava, e não importa o que a biologia fale, James sempre vai ser seu pai. – Remus falou sincero e Natalie abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras confortadoras. – E Harry...?

\- Bom, eu quero contar para ele, eu preciso. Mas creio que agora não é o momento.

\- Vou ter que concordar Nate. Ele está confuso demais agora, se cair mais essa bomba vai ser mais difícil.

\- Exatamente. Não quero que ele fique mais confuso do que ele já está. Até eu estou confusa. – Ela falou e Remus assentiu, concordando. – Vincent também sabe, espero conseguir pegar a profecia com a ajuda dele e é claro, a sua. – Natalie sorriu marota.

\- É claro, conte comigo para isso. – Remus sorriu também. – Bom Nate, creio que já me prolonguei muito na minha visita. Severus deve estar me esperando, e deixar Severus Snape esperando não é uma coisa muito racional a se fazer.

Os dois se levantaram do sofá, indo em direção a porta, mas uma curiosidade surgiu na mente de Evans.

\- Eu deveria entender o porquê de comensais da morte estarem participando da ordem? – Natalie perguntou curiosa, já a frente da porta de seu apartamento.

\- Severus e Draco foram inocentados das acusações Nate, pelo próprio Harry.

\- Disso eu sei, mas porquê...?

\- Bom, Draco só teve a má sorte de ter uma família miserável e Severus... bom, acho melhor você conversar com Harry sobre isso. – Remus falou e Natalie não entendeu nada, mas observou que por uns segundos os olhos de Remus se arregalaram, como se tivesse pensado em alguma coisa muito absurda.

\- Padrinho...?

\- Converse sobre isso com Harry, eu preciso realmente ir Nate. – E então Remus saiu apressado e Natalie deu de ombros, ficando confusa com a súbita troca de comportamento de seu padrinho.


	14. Provocações

Remus saiu do apartamento de Natalie completamente atordoado com as revelações feitas. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como era possível ela não ser filha do seu melhor amigo, pois desde seu nascimento não houve vestígios sobre isso (ou pelo menos ele não percebera). Se lembra como se fosse ontem a felicidade de James ao anunciar que seria pai e como ele e Lily estavam felizes ao convida-lo para ser padrinho de Natalie. A ideia de que Lily havia ficado com outra pessoa também perturbava o homem, então se lembrou de uma coisa quando Natalie perguntou sobre Severus. O porque Severus foi inocentado de todas as suas acusações foi porque ele protegeu Harry, por um único motivo: Lily. E quando entrou no ministério e foi de encontro do homem de cabelos e veste negras, ainda estava com aquela ideia absurda na cabeça.

\- Sua pontualidade me admira Lupin. – Snape falou com seu típico tom irônico.

\- Me desculpe Severus, estava tendo uma conversa importante com Natalie. – Remus falou, citando o nome de sua afilhada de propósito para ver se Snape iria ter alguma reação, mas a cara dele foi de total indiferença.

\- Ah a Potter fêmea. – Snape disse em seu tom ácido. – Ela está bem depois do desastroso encontro com Potter?

\- Creio que sim. – Lupin falou enquanto caminhavam rumo a sala do ministro da magia, para tratar assuntos da ordem em relação aos comensais foragidos. - E Draco, onde está? – Lupin perguntou, pois, sabia que era arriscado deixar o menino sozinho em sua casa, mesmo com tantos feitiços de proteção.

\- No largo grimmauld.

\- Com Harry? – Lupin perguntou surpreso.

\- Ele e Potter parecem estar se suportando agora. - Snape levantou a sobrancelha como se estivesse algo de muito errado nisso. – De qualquer maneira é melhor ele estar na companhia de Potter e seus amigos do que sozinho correndo perigo.

Então uma pergunta veio à cabeça de Remus. Sabia que poderia ser atacado por uma maldição pelo homem ao seu lado, mas ignorou isso e perguntou para Snape:

\- Severus, você nunca pensou em ter filhos? – Remus perguntou o mais casualmente possível. No fim era uma pergunta inocente, mas Snape não pode deixar de ficar irritado. Remus sabia que a única mulher que Snape havia amado era Lily, e ele mais do que ninguém sabia quem Lily amou durante sua vida.

\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa Lupin?

\- Foi só curiosidade, afinal, você cuida de Draco...

\- Draco tem 18 anos, sabe se cuidar sozinho. E sinceramente Lupin, de pirralhos irritantes já me bastam meus alunos. – Snape falou e Remus segurou o riso.

Realmente, a ideia de Severus Snape pai era absurda e talvez não fizesse sentido Remus ficar com suas desconfianças.

\- De qualquer modo, você sabe que não tive tempo para isso na minha vida. – Snape falou e Lupin sentiu a amargura no tom de voz do homem.

\- Por que você não quis, Severus. Se até eu que sou...

\- Até você Lupin, e olhe o destino de sua mulher e seu filho. – Snape falou e Lupin pareceu que havia levado um soco no estomago. Definitivamente Severus Snape era tão delicado quanto um coise de mula.

\- Eu realmente entendo do porquê seus alunos te odiarem, Snape. – Lupin disse abalado pela menção de seu filho e sua esposa mas Snape deu de ombros.

\- Que seja, vamos logo que o ministro já deve estar nos esperando.

/-/-/-/-/

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados no chão da sala do largo grimmauld, enquanto Harry contava tudo sobre o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

\- Eu apenas não acredito que você falou isso para ela, Harry James Potter! – Hermione falou em seu tom de voz típico de quando esta brava.

\- Hermione, ela se escondeu de mim a vida toda! O que você queria que eu falasse? – Harry perguntou irritado com a amiga.

\- Harry, eu entendo que o que ela fez não foi certo. Mas ela é sua irmã! – Hermione falou ainda nervosa.

\- Hermione sempre defensora dos fracos e oprimidos. – Rony comentou e a namorada lançou um olhar matante que o fez se encolher.

\- O que eu quero dizer é: Harry, você pensou que toda sua família estava morta, mas não está! – Hermione exclamou. – Você não pode ignorar o fato dela ser sua irmã Harry, ela tem seu sangue.

Os três ficaram em silencio pois se surpreenderam com a entrada de Draco Malfoy na sala. O sonserino caminhou tranquilamente em direção a um sofá vazio e se deitou, como se não tivesse realmente interrompendo a conversa dos grifinórios. Rony olhou sugestivo para Harry e Hermione, não passando despercebido por Draco.

\- Podem continuar falando da Potter. – Ele falou com um ar de superioridade típico de um Malfoy-sangue-puro. – Eu já sei sobre isso.

\- Não é muito educado ficar ouvindo conversa alheia Malfoy. – Rony disse ríspido e Draco abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Ou Snape...

\- E quem disse que eu estava ouvindo a conversa do fabuloso trio de ouro? E pode ter certeza que meu padrinho não é do tipo fofoqueiro. Fiquei sabendo da própria boca do Potter se vocês não sabem. – Draco falou e se sentiu triunfante quando sentiu os olhares de indignação de Hermione e Rony sobre Harry. Sabia muito bem que ele tinha sido o primeiro dos três a saber sobre a irmã do Potter, e não poderia deixar de se gabar sobre isso.

\- Você contou primeiro a ele? – Rony falou claramente indignado com a situação. Harry lançou um olhar irritado para Malfoy e por um momento se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca para ele, mas depois se lembrou de como se sentiu... Tão bem.

\- Bom, é... hm. – Harry falou confuso não querendo admitir. – Sim, mas...

\- Agora você confia mais nele do que na gente? – Rony perguntou irritado e Harry revirou os olhos. Hermione sussurrava alguma coisa para ele se acalmar, mas suas bochechas já estavam vermelhas de irritação.

\- Exatamente Weasley, eu e Potter somos íntimos agora. – Malfoy falou em tom malicioso, exatamente para acentuar o duplo sentido da frase.

Rony ficou mais vermelho do que já estava e Harry ficou levemente corado e sem graça pelo tom da frase de Malfoy. Hermione era muito ~Hermione~ para ficar atingida com tal comentário. Sabia que Malfoy fazia daquilo para atazanar a vida dos grifinorios.

\- Cala a boca, Malfoy. O foco da conversa é minha... irmã... – Harry falou tentando desconversar mas Rony não queria terminar aquela discussão.

\- Você vai deixar com que ele fique aqui ouvindo a nossa conversa? – Rony falou ainda incomodado com Malfoy.

\- Acalma-se Ronald, não seja imaturo. – Hermione falou revirando os olhos.

\- Imaturo? – Rony falou indignado a sua namorada.

\- Ron, não vou simplesmente expulsar Malfoy daqui. E de qualquer maneira, ele já sabe do que se trata o assunto. – Harry falou e Malfoy se sentiu vitorioso por isso e quase esboçou um sorriso. Não podia negar que alguma coisa ali estava mudando, se fosse em outros tempos Potter teria expulsado ele da sala no mesmo momento que ele entrou.

Rony bufou e Harry até entendia a irritação do amigo diante a situação. A família de Malfoy sempre desprezou os Weasley. Rony e seus irmãos, inclusive sua namorada, Ginny, sofreram preconceitos vindos de Draco o período escolar inteiro, mas afinal, eles estavam no pós-guerra. A guerra havia mudado muita coisa em todos que nela participaram, e Harry queria acreditar que Draco Malfoy era uma dessas mudanças. De qualquer forma, Malfoy pegou um livro e ignorou -ou fingia ignorar- a presença das outras três pessoas presentes na sala.

\- Natalie teve atitudes estupidas e você disse coisas horríveis para ela, mas não dá para ignorar o fato que ela é sua família. Harry, você precisa falar com Natalie, você sabe disso. – Hermione falou, quebrando o silencio tenso que havia se instalado na sala.

\- Eu sei Mione, eu sei... – Harry falou meio triste ao lembrar dos berros que deu ao falar com sua irmã. Na hora seu sangue estava tão quente que não se importou com as palavras que ele usou.

\- Harry, você precisa falar com ela. – Hermione falou

\- Eu sei gente, eu só preciso de um tempo para refletir.

\- Refletir por que essas coisas sempre acontecem na sua vida? – Rony perguntou, agora mais calmo do que a minutos atrás.

\- Eu desisti de entender isso faz tempo. – Harry falou pensando o quão irônico era todo ano de sua vida acontecer alguma coisa fora do normal, até no ano em que Harry pensou que tudo seria mais calmo. Ele acabou rindo sobre isso junto com Hermione e Rony.

\- Putz cara, acho que precisamos ir. – Rony falou, olhando para um relógio.

\- Já? – Harry perguntou estranhando.

\- Falamos para Molly que iriamos ajudar ela a preparar o almoço, e sabe como é... – Hermione falou e Harry sabia exatamente como era. Molly iria cobrar a presença deles e se eles atrasassem um minuto iria soltar gritos para Rony dizendo o quão irresponsável ele era com seus compromissos.

\- É melhor você irem mesmo. – Harry falou rindo.

\- Se quiser ir com a gente cara, Ginny iria gostar. – Rony falou e Harry até gostou da ideia de ver sua namorada. Porém olhou para o sofá em um canto da sala e viu aquela criatura loira lendo distraidamente um livro. Percebeu que ficar sozinho com Malfoy também era uma ideia um tanto atrativa.

\- Podem ir. Avisa a Ginny que passo lá mais tarde. – Harry falou e Rony assentiu.

Harry acompanhou seus amigos até a porta para eles poderem aparatarem e então voltou para sala, sentou-se no chão de novo, onde observava Malfoy deitado de um jeito um tanto sexy no sofá a sua frente.

\- Pode parar de fingir ler o livro agora. – Harry provocou.

\- E quem disse que eu estou fingindo, Potter? Esse livro sobre animais fantásticos é bem interessante.

\- Ah você deve adorar animais fantásticos mesmo, bem me lembro quando você foi atacado por Bicuço no terceiro ano. – Harry soltou um risinho e Malfoy o lançou um olhar fulminante.

\- Você deve ter achado muito engraçado, afinal, todos gostam do santo Potter, até um fucking animal. – Malfoy falou sarcástico.

\- Até mesmo você, né Malfoy? Afinal, somos íntimos agora. – Harry falou não conseguindo ignorar o que o loiro havia falado antes.

\- É você quem gosta de mim, Potter. Até me defendeu do Weasley. – Malfoy sorriu triunfante.

\- Vai sonhando Malfoy. Eu não te defendi, apenas fui educado. – Harry falou revirando os olhos. Aquele sorriso de Malfoy o irritava profundamente, principalmente pelo fato de ser incrivelmente maravilhoso.

"Mas que porra? ", pensou Harry. Ele realmente estava reparando em Mafloy mais do que o normal e aquilo estava o assustando.

\- Ah claro, e por que não foi com seus queridos amigos ver sua adorável namorada? – O tom de desprezo na voz de Malfoy era claramente notável.

\- Porque, Malfoy, não quero levar um crucio do Snape por ter deixado seu precioso afilhado sozinho.

\- Depois de tudo ainda tem medo do meu padrinho, Potter?

\- Eu nunca tive medo dele Malfoy, mas realmente prefiro não correr o risco de ser amaldiçoado.

\- Tem certeza que é só por isso que ficou? – Malfoy falou provocativo.

\- O que mais seria?

\- Acho que você gosta da minha adorável companhia Potter.

\- E eu acho seu ego sonserino um tanto quanto inflado. - Harry rebateu, mas por força do habito do que por pura irritação. Sabia que suas provocações com Malfoy seria uma coisa difícil de mudar. Eles cresceram alfinetando um ao outro, era assim que eles sabiam se relacionar.

Malfoy observava Harry refletir sobre alguma coisa. O moreno tinha seus cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal e isso o dava um charme irresistível. Draco teve que controlar ao máximo sua vontade de acariciar aqueles cabelos. Suspirou. Sua vida era tão mais fácil quando odiava Harry Potter ao invés de ama-lo.

\- Que foi? – Harry perguntou, notando o longo suspiro de Draco.

\- Nada. – Ele falou e Harry percebeu que seu tom de voz havia mudado. Ele estava na defensiva e Harry naquela hora desejou ter a confiança do loiro, para descobrir o que estava o incomodando.

Queria falar para Draco que ele poderia confiar nele, afinal a primeira pessoa que Harry contou sobre sua irmã foi para Malfoy, e por incrível que pareça não se arrependera de ter o feito. Já estava criando um discurso em sua cabeça sobre isso, mas ele ouviu um som de alguém chegando na casa. Poderia ser Remus ou Snape, mas eles avisaram que iriam demorar no ministério. Draco e Harry trocaram um olhar alarmante, afinal poderia ser um comensal da morte vindo atrás dos dois. Mas logo Harry relaxou ao ver uma linda menina ruiva adentrar a sala, já Malfoy utilizou de sua melhor cara de desprezo ao perceber quem estava na casa.

\- Harry, meu amor. – Ginny falou indo em direção a Harry, que já estava em pé no meio da sala.

\- Ginny. – Falou sorrindo.

Os dois trocaram um beijo demorado no meio da sala e quando se separaram Harry percebeu que estavam sozinhos.

\- Meu irmão e Mione avisaram que você iria para Toca mais tarde, mas não pude deixar de vim. – Disse Ginny pendurada no pescoço de Harry. – Ainda mais com toda essa situação, e com a companhia de Malfoy...

\- Ah, não está tão mal assim. – Harry falou tentando ser o mais sutil possível. Na verdade, estava se sentindo meio constrangido por Ginny ter o agarrado na frente de Malfoy, e nem sabia o porquê.

\- Hm mas tenho certeza que você vai aproveitar melhor a minha companhia. – Ginny sorriu safada e no instante seguinte o beijou ferozmente, Harry contribuindo na mesma medida.

Malfoy, que estava em um quarto de hospedes no andar de cima, sentia o ciúme tomar conta de cada pedaço de seu corpo. Sua vontade era de amaldiçoar Ginny Weasley de várias formas possíveis. É claro que ele sabia que Harry estava com ela, mas nunca tinha os vistos tão próximos, e ver ela o beijar tão... fortemente o deixou realmente fora de si. Deitou na cama e passou as mãos por seu cabelo loiro.

\- Como isso foi acontecer, Merlin? – Falou para si mesmo. Draco Malfoy se apaixonar por Harry Potter é tão errado quanto o Lorde das Trevas se apaixonando por alguém... ou seja, essas coisas não acontecem. Ou não deveriam acontecer.

Harry nunca iria olhar para ele dessa forma, Draco tinha certeza, afinal, Potter era hetero. Potter tinha namorada, e mesmo se não tivesse, ele tinha uma legião de fãs que sairiam no tapa por uma noite com o menino que sobreviveu. Pensar nisso quebrava o coração de Draco, mas também o deixava com raiva. Iria ter que tirar o santo Potter da cabeça, pois sabia que iria acabar se fodendo com tudo isso.


	15. Sorry

Natalie sentia seu corpo quente na cama por causa do sol da manhã (ou da tarde?) que adentrava seu quarto. Não tinha a menor ideia de que horas eram, mas desconfiava que as pessoas já estariam almoçando, afinal havia chegado em casa de madrugada na noite anterior. Nos últimos dias Lupin e Vincent apareciam para conversar e ver como ela estava, e em uma dessas visitas Vincent a obrigou a sair de casa e ir beber uma cerveja amanteigada junto com seus amigos. Ela tinha que admitir que foi bom para ela. Conseguiu se distrair e interagir com pessoas, coisa que ela já quase não fazia, e parou de pensar um pouco em Harry e em toda a bagunça que estava sua vida.

Levantou-se e foi para cozinha, pois sabia que seu dia só iria começar depois que bebesse aquele liquido preto e forte. Natalie cantava distraída passando seu café matinal e fumando seu cigarro, por isso se assustou ao ouvir a campainha do apartamento tocar alto. Levantou a sobrancelha estranhando. Não estava esperando por ninguém. Com certeza não era Vincent pois se ela observou bem ele teve uma noite bem agitada com um bruxo gato que estava no bar ontem, e Lupin sempre avisava de alguma forma quando estava por vir. Ela apagou seu cigarro e em estado de alerta foi atender a porta.

Com certeza ela levou a maior surpresa do mundo quando observou seu irmão parado em sua frente com um olhar meio desconfiado e inseguro.

\- Harry? – Natalie falou em tom de surpresa. – Você aqui... ah, eu não estava esperando...

\- Desculpe, eu deveria ter avisado, acho... – Ele falou observando que a menina estava de pijamas e com cara de sono. - Remus me deu o endereço aí decidi vir...

\- Ahn, tudo bem, não tem problema. – Disse a menina sem jeito. – Entre por favor.

Harry entrou no apartamento da irmã que por mais que tivesse um aspecto bruxo, objetos trouxas eram percebidos por ali. Harry observou um celular em cima do balcão da cozinha, sentia cheiro de café, uma bebida tipicamente trouxa e cheiro de cigarro. Poderia muito bem-estar na cozinha da casa de seus tios.

\- Vejo que você se acostumou com as coisas trouxas. – Harry comentou, sem jeito, quebrando o silencio que havia se instalado.

\- Depois de dois anos convivendo com eles não tem como né. Você deve saber como é – Natalie falou finalizando seu café e pegando duas xicaras. – Aceita café?

\- Chá talvez? – Harry falou sem graça.

\- Ah, claro! Eu esqueço que ingleses tem essa mania de chá. – Natalie falou, fazendo um gesto com a mão, e logo a água estava sendo fervida no fogão da cozinha.

\- Oh, então o que Snape falou é verdade! – Harry falou em tom de surpresa.

\- Sobre bruxos norte-americanos conseguirem fazer magia sem varinha? Sim, o batman metido a bruxo estava certo sobre isso. – Natalie revirou os olhos se lembrando do seu primeiro contato com Severus Snape, fazendo Harry rir da referência trouxa.

\- Batman metido a bruxo – Harry falou rindo e Natalie sorriu ao ouvir o som da risada de Harry. - Por favor, use sempre essa referência.

\- Com certeza usarei. – Natalie falou, dando a xicara de chá para Harry, e pegou a sua de café. – Vamos para sala.

Os dois seguiram para a sala e se sentaram no sofá confortável, deixando o silencio cair sobre eles de novo, enquanto bebiam suas bebidas quentes.

\- É engraçado... – Harry comentou quebrando de novo o silencio.

\- O que?

\- Você diz que "ingleses tem mania de beber chá" e "norte-americanos podem fazer magia sem varinha". – Harry falou olhando para sua bebida. – Parece que você não é...

\- Uma Potter? Sua irmã? – Natalie falou engolindo em seco. Ela realmente não era uma Potter, pelo menos não no sangue, mas ele não precisava saber daquilo agora.

\- Não exatamente... Mas somos tão diferente. – Ele disse dessa vez olhando nos olhos escuros brilhantes a sua frente.

\- Sim, Harry, somos diferentes. – Natalie falou suspirando. – Eu nasci já sabendo que era bruxa, você descobriu com 11 anos. Eu fui para Ilvermorny e você para Hogwarts, eu fui criada por uma família adotiva de bruxos e você pelos Dursley. Desde meus cinco anos eu vivi nos Estados Unidos e você passou a vida inteira aqui. Eu fui viver no meio dos no-maji enquanto você lutou contra Voldemort. Tivemos vidas totalmente diferentes.

\- Isso parece ser tão injusto. – O menino comentou tristemente.

\- Eu sei que é Harry, e eu me culpo todos os dias por não ter estado junto com você quando você mais precisava de uma família. – Natalie falou sincera, pegando na mão de seu irmão, falando o que mais precisava naquele momento. – Eu fui egoísta, me desculpe.

\- Eu desculpo você, Natalie. – Harry falou sério, mas Natalie não pode deixar de sorrir com aquilo, se sentindo leve. Durante sua adolescência rebelde foram poucas as vezes que ela pensava em seu passado, pois a culpa era mais forte do que ela podia suportar. Por isso quando ela refletia sobre isso, afogava essa culpa em bebidas e outras coisas autodestrutivas. Mas naquele momento nada disso importava mais, ela estava em casa.

\- Obrigada, Harry. Você não tem noção do quanto é importante para mim escutar isso. – Falou apertando a mão do mais novo.

\- Para mim também, Natalie. – Harry falou olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas sentindo um calor dentro de si.

\- O que te fez mudar de ideia? Só faltou você me amaldiçoar aquele dia. – Natalie falou lembrando das palavras duras de seu irmão.

– Sobre isso, me desculpe, eu realmente estava com a cabeça quente. – Harry falou, coçando a cabeça sem graça, mas Natalie não o culpava. Naquela situação era completamente justificável a atitude de Harry. – Uma pessoa me falou para eu ver o seu lado também, e eu pensei muito nisso esses dias e fiquei me perguntando se não teria feito o mesmo.

\- Pessoa inteligente essa que te falou isso. – Natalie falou sorrindo e Harry também.

\- Ela é mesmo. E bom, talvez eu faria de tudo para fugir da minha própria vida. Viver uma vida normal... sei lá. Mas eu nunca tive essa opção.

\- Eu sei que não Harry e eu sinto muito. Mas você é muito mais corajoso como nunca fui na minha vida inteira, Harry, se orgulhe disso. Eu me orgulho. – Natalie falou e Harry sorriu fraco com as palavras da irmã. – Você tem muito dos nossos pais, que você nem imagina.

\- Eu quero saber tudo sobre eles. – Harry falou emocionado. – Sabe, as pessoas da ordem conheceram meus pais, conheci os melhores amigos do papai, mas ter você agora é diferente.

Natalie suspirou sentindo a garganta se fechar naquela hora. Ela estava completamente emocionada com o rumo que aquela conversa surpresa estava tomando, mas também não poderia estar mais feliz.

\- Eu falo Harry... Tudo o que eu lembrar, as fotos que eu tenho, vou te falar tudo. – Natalie falou sorrindo e Harry sorriu junto, ambos com os olhos marejados.

\- Natalie, olha... eu sei que não vai ser fácil agora no começo, porque, você entende né... não é de uma hora para outra que vou me acostumar de ter uma irmã viva. – Harry falou meio confuso tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

\- Eu sei, Harry. Eu entendo perfeitamente. Podemos ir nos aproximando, você pode vir aqui quando quiser... – Natalie falou, mas Harry a interrompeu

\- É sobre isso que quero falar. - Ele falou um tanto quanto nervoso.

\- Sobre o que? – Natalie perguntou confusa.

\- Bom, é... você sabe que vivo na casa que era de Sirius. E apesar de estar sempre cheia de pessoas por causa da ordem, só eu e Remus que moramos lá. Isso porque depois da guerra Remus perdeu Tonks, que era sua esposa, e o filho, Teddy...

\- Remus teve um filho? – Natalie falou interrompendo Harry, em choque.

\- Sim... é uma história muito triste. Ele havia acabado de nascer, eu era padrinho dele. – Harry falou olhando para baixo nesse momento. Não gostava de falar naquele assunto. – Morto por comensais da morte, assim como Tonks.

\- Que horror! – Natalie falou pensando na pobre criança recém-nascida, e seu estomago embrulhou. Tinha um amor muito grande por Remus e saber que ele teve que passar por isso fez o coração de Nate apertar.

\- Exatamente. E por isso Remus anda extremamente abatido. Creio que se não fosse por essa movimentação que está tendo na ordem ele não sairia de casa...e não é para menos né. – Harry suspirou. – E bom, essa é uma das razões que acho que você deveria vir morar no largo grimmauld.

\- Como é? – Natalie perguntou, pega totalmente de surpresa. Não estava esperando por esse convite. – Sério, Harry?

\- Claro! Não faz o menor sentido você não morar lá. Somos irmãos afinal, tenho certeza que Sirius deixaria a casa para você como a deixou para mim. – Harry falou sorrindo para a irmã. – E tenho certeza isso deixaria Remus mais feliz, afinal você é afilhada dele.

\- Obrigada Harry. Eu sei que fui muito egoísta mas vou me esforçar para ser a melhor irmã possível. – Natalie falou e Harry sorriu agradecido.

Os irmãos Potter ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos, cada um se familiarizando com aquele novo sentimento que nascia dentro deles. Natalie então se sentiu quente quando inesperadamente seu irmão a abraçou, e as lágrimas que há muito queriam sair caíram sobre seu rosto. A última vez em que tivera Harry em seus braços foi a 17 anos atrás, quando o menino ainda era um bebe sem a cicatriz na testa. Esse pensamento fez com que ela apertasse ainda mais o abraço. Um abraço cheio de carinho, conforto e gratidão.

\- Só por favor, fique dessa vez. – Harry sussurrou ainda abraçando Natalie.

\- Eu não vou há lugar algum. – Natalie disse decidida


	16. The Party

Deitada em uma confortável cama de casal em um quarto do Largo Grimmalud, Natalie olhava para o teto pensando no que havia acontecido. Sorria bobamente pelo simples fato de Harry ter a perdoado e se sentia plenamente feliz por isso. Finalmente iria ficar ao lado de seu irmão, lugar onde ela sempre deveria ter estado. Finalmente poderia conviver com ele e conhecer o verdadeiro Harry, e não o "famoso" Harry Potter. Iria morar com seu padrinho, iria ser uma bruxa, enfim... Iria ser Natalie Evans Potter. Ou sei lá qual era o último sobrenome dela.

Era engraçado pensar nisso tudo, tendo em vista que Natalie fugiu sua vida inteira disso, mas conseguiu se convencer que havia chegado a hora de parar de fugir e apenas se entregar a essa nova vida. Afinal, não poderia ignorar o que a profecia dizia sobre ela. Natalie enfim acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

\- Entre! – Exclamou se sentando na cama.

A porta se abriu e Natalie observou Remus Lupin entrar em seu quarto e fechar a porta logo em seguida. Ele estava mais sorridente e radiante, Natalie não pode deixar de notar.

\- Espero que tenha gostado do seu quarto. – Ele disse sentando-se ao lado de Nate.

\- Eu adorei! Fiz algumas modificações, mas ele realmente é bem aconchegante. – Nate falou sincera sorrindo. Remus observou algumas fotos bruxa e trouxa coladas na parede junto com pôsteres de Ilvermorny e algumas outras decorações diferentes.

\- É engraçado ver como você e Harry teve vidas tão diferentes, mas no fim acabaram inevitavelmente se encontrando. – Remus disse ainda observando as fotos que estavam postas de ordem cronológica.

\- O destino foi tão irônico comigo. – Natalie sorriu agora também observando as fotos. – Mas eu realmente estou bem e feliz.

Na parede havia fotos de Natalie com James e Lily. Ela com o próprio Lupin, foto do Harry bebê. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Remus foram as fotos dos anos que ela viveu no mundo trouxa, fotos nas quais não se mexiam. Fotos do trabalho de modelo dela. Fotos em festas, com amigos e fotos dela acompanhada de um homem, ela sempre parecia sorrindo.

\- Você parecia ser feliz fora do mundo bruxo. – Ele observou, agora olhando para ela.

\- Não só parecia, eu realmente era. – Ela falou com um pouco de tom de magoa na voz, desviando o olhar das fotos com Shannon. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira voltar. Eu não havia me dado conta... Mas aqui é meu lar.

\- Aqui é onde está toda sua história Nate. Quando Harry veio me dizer que iria convidar você para morar aqui, percebi que essa era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

\- É, talvez eu estivesse errada de fugir disso esse tempo todo.

\- Acho que você não deve pensar se estava errada ou não. O importante é que você está aqui agora. – Remus pegou na mão de Nate e ela sorriu com o toque. – Harry e eu tivemos uma ideia.

\- Que ideia? – Natalie perguntou curiosa.

\- Você como irmã de Harry inevitavelmente já faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. E bom, mesmo Harry e o resto da ordem não sabendo, você é a chave principal para a derrota do resto dos seguidores de Voldemort, por causa da tal profecia, não podemos nos esquecer dela. – Remus disse e Nate assentiu com a cabeça. – De qualquer modo, pensamos em fazer uma festa hoje para você conhecer os membros da ordem. O que você acha?

\- Genial. – Natalie falou animada. Festa era seu nome e sobrenome. – Definitivamente eu amo festas.

\- Excelente! Esteja pronta as 20h então. – Remus falou sorrindo se levantando para sair, mas Natalie pegou em sua mão, o impedindo.

\- Padrinho... – Natalie falou e ele voltou a olhar para ela. – Sobre a profecia, sobre James não ser meu pai... quando conto isso a Harry?

\- Nate... não acho que agora seja o melhor momento. – Remus disse meio receoso.

\- Eu não sei... tenho medo de esconder mais isso de Harry e quando ele descobrir ele ficar furioso como ele ficou antes. Ou pior... descobrir por outra pessoa.

\- Calma Nate. Nós vamos contar logo. – Remus disse com a voz calma tentando tranquilizar a afilhada. – Só espere a poeira abaixar um pouco, é muita coisa para ele absolver. Mas alguém sabe sobre isso?

\- Não, só Vincent, mas ele definitivamente é uma pessoa confiável. – Nate falou e Remus assentiu.

\- Então não conte para mais ninguém. Eu não vou contar nem para Snape nem para professora McGonagall. – Remus falou e Natalie agradeceu mentalmente por isso. – Vincent trabalha no ministério, então nós três vamos trabalhar em descobrir o resto da profecia.

\- E precisamos fazer isso o mais rápido possível. – Natalie se levantou ficando de frente a Remus. – Toda essa história de eu não saber quem realmente é meu pai está me tirando o sono. Queria encontrar algum nexo nessa história, mas nada faz sentido.

\- Nós vamos descobrir Natalie. Enquanto isso não acho que seja saudável você ficar remoendo isso dentro de você. – Remus falou em um tom preocupado.

\- Eu sei padrinho. Mas não entra na minha cabeça... minha mãe com outro homem que não seja meu pa... James. – Natalie falou e suspirou. – Você era amigo deles, melhor amigo de James. Você não se lembra de nada diferente naquela época?

\- Minha memória não é uma das melhores Nate. Mas eu juro que se eu lembrar de alguma coisa eu vou te comunicar. Enquanto isso... não se estresse. – Remus falou e Nate sorriu.

\- Eu vou tentar. Obrigada Remus. – Nate falou e abraçou Remus durante alguns segundos.

\- Esteja pronta as 20h, uma festa te aguarda. – Remus falou quando se afastaram, beijando a testa de Nate e em seguida saiu do quarto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quanto mais perto das 20h mais Natalie ficava nervosa. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas ela estava ansiosa. Deveria ser porque ela iria conhecer todas as pessoas que sempre fizeram parte da vida de Harry e que daquele dia em diante também faria parte da vida dela. Ela iria conhecer seus melhores amigos e sua namorada, seus professores e toda a ordem. Por isso ela tinha toda uma pressão em cima dela de estar toda impecavelmente bem. Enquanto faltava dez minutos para as oito, ela ainda não sabia o que vestir. Ficou em dúvida se colocava alguma coisa mais formal ou mais de boa, mas por fim optou por um vestido básico preto e branco. Quando terminou de se arrumar olhou para o espelho e se achou razoavelmente bem apresentável. Suspirou e saiu do quarto.

Ela já podia ouvir o som de uma música calma vindo de algum lugar. Desceu as escadas, atravessou o corredor e a cozinha e foi para a parte externa na casa, onde enfim se encontrava a tal festa. O quintal da casa estava todo iluminado com pequenas luzes e com algumas mesas e cadeiras espalhadas. No meio havia um pequeno espaço redondo para quem quisesse dançar. Estava tudo simples, mas incrivelmente bonito.

\- O que achou? – Perguntou Harry sorrindo, claramente feliz.

\- Maravilhoso. – Natalie respondeu deslumbrada. – Eu não imaginava que seria realmente uma festa.

\- Mamãe não deixaria isso passar, foi ela que fez a decoração. – Um menino de cabelos ruivos falou e Natalie não sabia exatamente quem era. – Alias, sou Ronald Weasley, Rony na verdade. – Ele falou sem jeito.

\- Ah, claro. Prazer. – Natalie falou sorrindo e observou as pessoas que já haviam chegado e que Harry fez questão de apresentar.

Hermione Granger, a menina do trio de ouro, Gina Weasley, a atual namorada de seu irmão. Na verdade havia vários Weasleys na festa. Jorge, o irmão engraçado. Bill e Fleur, que eram um casal, Charlie e enfim o Sr e a Sra Weasley, que foram mega atenciosos e simpáticos com Natalie. Aliás, Natalie observou que o abraço da Sra Weasley lembrava vagamente o de sua mãe. Luna e Neville que eram amigos de Harry de Hogwarts também estavam presentes, assim como alguns dos professores de Hogwarts que faziam parte da ordem. Depois de ser apresentada a tantas pessoas, Natalie sentiu que precisava de alguma coisa para beber, de preferência que tivesse álcool. Foi para a mesa de bebidas e pegou uma taça de champanhe, tomando em quase um gole.

\- Evans sendo Evans, sempre bebendo. – Natalie ouviu uma voz sexy atrás de si e sorriu.

\- Willians. Que prazer ter você na minha humilde festa. – Ela falou rindo. - Não esperava você aqui.

\- Remus fez questão de me convidar. Já sou praticamente um novo membro da ordem. – Vincent falou com um ar de convencimento.

\- É sério? – Natalie falou rindo

\- Sim. Eles estavam precisando de mais gente que trabalhe no ministério. E afinal, nós e Lupin temos uma missão em comum. – Ele sussurrou. – Mas depois falamos disso.

\- Sim, por favor. No momento a última coisa que quero lembrar é que eu não sei quem é meu pai. – Natalie falou com sua habitual ironia na voz, em seguida pegou outra taça de champanhe.

\- Então não vamos pensar nisso. – Vincent falou também pegando uma taça. – Em vez disso, um brinde aos novos membros da ordem da fênix. – Ele levantou sua taça e bateu com a de Natalie.

\- Essa champanhe está maravilhosa. – Natalie falou bebendo um grande gole da bebida.

\- Vai com calma Evans, daqui a pouco você nem vai mais saber quem você é. – Vincent falou rindo.

\- Você sabe que eu não sou de esquecer das coisas Vincent, de qualquer modo ficar bêbada é a melhor coisa que posso fazer no momento. Você deveria me acompanhar, afinal você sempre foi meu companheiro para essas coisas.

\- É claro que eu vou te acompanhar. – Vincent falou pegando mais uma taça – Sabe o que mais deveríamos brindar?

\- O que?

\- A extraordinária beleza do menino Malfoy. – Vincent falou em tom malicioso e Natalie levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Mas Malfoy nem aqui está.

\- Está sim. Acabou de chegar com Snape. – Vincent falou e Natalie virou-se para confirmar. E de fato, ali estava Draco Malfoy ao lado de seu padrinho.

\- Você não acha que ele é muito novo para você não? – Natalie perguntou enquanto observava Malfoy.

\- Você está ciente que sua moral para falar de idade em relacionamentos é inexistente, né? – Vincent falou e Natalie bufou o fazendo rir. – Você sabe que eu tenho razão, seu ex tinha 45 anos.

\- Ok, você tem total razão. – Natalie falou de mau grado. – Mas você sabe se Malfoy gosta de caras?

\- Natalie... Querida, até parece que você não sabe da fama dos homens da família Malfoy... – Vincent falou e Natalie levantou a sobrancelha não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

\- Não, Vincent, eu não estou por dentro das fofocas da família de bruxos mais rica do Reino Unido. – Natalie falou irônica.

\- Os Malfoy são conhecidos por... Como posso dizer... Sua grande capacidade sexual, seja com homens ou com mulheres. – Vincent falou e Natalie não pode deixar de rir e se interessar pelo assunto. – Muitos homens Malfoy só se casaram para seguir a linhagem de sangue puro, Lucius com certeza é um deles.

\- E Draco você acha que...?

\- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Afinal, ele é um Malfoy. – Vincent falou e Natalie sorriu maliciosa.

\- Por acaso não existe um Malfoy mais velho?

\- Sim, e ele está em Azkaban. – Vincent falou rindo e Natalie fez uma careta.

\- Sinceramente estou de boa. Pode ficar com o garoto Malfoy. – Natalie falou – Mas e aquele cara que você pegou no bar ontem?

\- Dave. – Vincent falou. – Ele trabalha no ministério, Evans. Ele eu posso pegar sempre que quiser, agora um Malfoy...

\- Você não presta Vincent. – Natalie falou balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Continua o mesmo galinha de sempre.

\- Mas que você provou várias vezes... – Vincent falou perto da orelha de Nate. – E gostou...

\- Sai, fora, idiota. – Natalie falou rindo empurrando Vincent. – Não gaste suas cantadas baratas comigo, Willians.

\- É claro que não, um Malfoy me espera. - Vincent tomou um gole de sua bebida finalizando a taça. - Se você me der licença, agora vou usar meu charme. – Vincent falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo fazendo Natalie rir.

\- Vai lá garanhão. – Falou e observou Vincent indo em direção a Malfoy, que agora se encontrava sozinho.

Natalie ficou observando por um momento a festa, e refletindo sobre como tudo aquilo e todas aquelas pessoas agora fazia parte de sua vida. Enfim, pegou outra taça de champanhe quando observou um homem com vestes negras vindo em sua direção


	17. The Dance

\- Senhorita Potter, que prazer revê-la – Snape falou com sua habitual voz grave que causava medo nos alunos de hogwarts, mas não em Natalie.

\- Snape, agradeço por você não gritar comigo hoje. – Natalie falou sorrindo ironicamente.

\- A culpa não foi minha se a senhorita parecia uma suspeita em potencial.

\- Mas você sabia quem eu era. – Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

\- Desconfiei. – Ele disse apenas.

\- Por que? – Natalie perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

\- Seu pai. – Ele falou e Natalie arregalou os olhos sem saber o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

\- C-como assim?

\- Quando eu fiz um breve comentário sobre James Potter, você ficou claramente incomodada, na verdade só faltou me lançar um avada. – Severus falou didaticamente irritando Natalie. – Você se entregou naquele momento.

\- Ninguém gosta de ouvir comentários maldosos sobre seu próprio pai, Snape. – Natalie afirmou seca e ficando incomodada com o olhar que o homem estava a analisando. – Espero não ouvir mais comentários sobre James sair da sua boca. – Natalie retrucou sem querer, não resistindo a uma provocação e Snape bufou.

\- Você é igualzinha a seu irmão. – Ele falou e Natalie sorriu ironicamente.

\- Obrigada pelo elogio. – Falou seca, sustentando o olhar negro de Snape.

A presença daquele homem causava uma certa estranheza em Natalie. Era uma irritação fora do normal, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma coisa que não sabia o que era. Tinha vontade de simplesmente lançar uma maldição imperdoável nele, mas também sentia um certo receio. Era como se os olhos dele a hipnotizassem criando uma ligação entre os dois, era bizarro. Por isso Natalie agradeceu quase sua vida quando seu padrinho apareceu ao seu lado interrompendo aquela conversa com Severus Snape.

\- Severus, que bom que você veio. – Remus falou em seu habitual tom simpático, até demais tendo em vista que ele estava falando com o mau humor em pessoa.

\- Como não poderia vir comemorar que mais uma Potter está viva? – Seu tom era de sarcasmo.

\- E uma Evans também. – Natalie falou, afinal era ela mais Evans que Potter. Lupin sorriu ao perceber que tal comentário havia desconcertado Snape, que saiu de sua postura autoritária e estava claramente sem graça.

\- Claro, uma Evans também. – Ele falou tentando parecer desinteressado. Natalie não havia percebido, mas Lupin sabia que o comentário havia mexido com certos sentimentos. – Bom, é, eu vou ir procurar Draco...

\- AH! Ele está em boa companhia. – Natalie falou sorrindo maliciosa, sabendo que era difícil resistir ao charme de Vincent, e naquela altura eles já deviam estar se pegando fortemente. – Não acho que seu afilhado vai gostar de ser interrompido. – Snape olhou com os olhos arregalados para ela, e saiu resmungando alguma coisa. – Meu deus ele é sempre assim?

\- Sempre. – Remus falou rindo. – Mas eu acho que você tem um certo dom de deixa-lo mais ranzinza que o normal.

\- Ele odeia meu pai. – Natalie afirmou e Remus olhou bem para ela.

\- Sim, mas ele tem seus motivos para isso. – Remus falou dando de ombros. – Seu pai não era um santo na época de Hogwarts, mas Snape nunca se esforçou para conhecer James Potter fora da escola, mas ele, outra vez, tem seus motivos.

\- E que motivos são eles? – Natalie perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu não acho que sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre Severus com você, Nate, como eu já disse. – Remus falou sério.

Natalie olhou para seu padrinho um tanto quanto intrigada. O que Severus Snape tinha de tão misterioso assim em sua vida?

\- Ok, tenho que me lembrar de ter essa conversa com Harry. – Natalie falou e Remus assentiu. Eles trocaram um breve olhar enquanto uma música lenta começava a pairar no ar.

\- Natalie Evans, me concede essa dança, depois de 17 longos anos? – Remus falou oferecendo seu braço a Natalie, fazendo a menina sorrir.

\- É claro. – Falou, em seguida tomou o resto da bebida contida na taça, a deixando em cima da mesa ao lado deles.

Eles caminharam até a pequena pista de dança que havia no meio do quintal decorado. Natalie sentia olhares em direção deles, mas realmente não se importou, afinal, a festa era dela, sobre ela. O mínimo que ela esperava era que a atenção fosse depositada nela, afinal. Quando chegaram no meio da pista, Remus deslizou sua mão até a cintura dela, causando arrepios desconhecidos em toda sua espinha. Ignorando tal sensação, Natalie colocou a sua na nuca do homem e sorriu. Analisou o homem por um instante. Apesar das cicatrizes, Remus Lupin era de fato um homem bonito. Ele vestia um terno marrom que tornava sua aparência elegante. Mas sua feição era de alguém que havia passado por várias merdas na vida. Por isso Natalie ficava imensamente feliz quando conseguia tirar um sorriso do rosto de Lupin, ou quando seus olhos ganhavam vida.

 _"There is not a single word in the whole world_

 _That could describe the hurt_

 _The dullest knife just sawing back and forth_

 _And ripping through the softest skin there ever was"_

\- Sabe, em Ilvermorny quando os alunos se formam no último ano, é tradição haver um baile. – Natalie comentou com os olhos presos no de Lupin. – Acho que isso vem um pouco da tradição dos trouxas dos Estados Unidos, mas enfim, nesse baile nós temos três danças: Uma com o pai, no caso das meninas, com o padrinho e com o namorado. – E então Lupin entendeu aonde a menina queria chegar. – Eu não tive as duas primeiras danças.

 _"How were you to know?_

 _Oh how were you to know?"_

\- Você está tendo agora, Natalie. – Remus falou com um olhar penetrante sob a garota. – Não posso tomar o lugar de James, ou quem quer que seja seu pai biológico, mas a dança com seu padrinho finalmente você está tendo. – Ele falou e o coração de Natalie se apertou, tanto de emoção, por estar ouvindo aquelas palavras de Remus, tanto de tristeza por causa de James. Eles continuaram a dançar no ritmo lento da música, porem Natalie sessou o espaço que havia entre eles, ficando com a boca no ouvido de Remus.

\- James... – Natalie sussurrou, mas Remus a interrompeu.

 _"And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before"_

\- Natalie Evans _Potter._ – Remus sussurrou no ouvido de Natalie, causando um leve arrepio na nuca da garota. – Pai é quem cuida. James cuidou de você enquanto esteve vivo, e ele a amava. Não pense nunca em questionar isso. Eu te falei para relaxar e não se estressar com isso.

\- Eu sei Remus, só é difícil... – Natalie sussurrou, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do homem, ficando anestesiada por alguns segundos com o perfume amadeirado forte de homem que impregnou seu nariz. Remus Lupin definitivamente era um homem cheiroso. – Eu to muito confusa com tudo isso. Tem uma parte de mim extremamente feliz, a outra está totalmente quebrada.

 _"Love happens all the time_

 _To people who are kind_

 _And heroes who are blind_

 _Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes_

 _Who wants an awkward silent mystery"_

\- Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu vou te ajudar no que for necessário a lidar com isso. – Ele se afastou um pouco dela para poder olhar dentro do brilho de seus olhos castanhos. – Eu prometo.

\- Eu prometo também Remus, a te ajudar a lidar com suas feridas. – Natalie falou e Remus a olhou confuso. – Harry me contou sobre sua esposa e seu filho. Eu sinto muito...

 _"How were you to know?_

 _Oh how were you to know?_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before "_

\- Todos perdemos pessoas na guerra. – Remus falou e Natalie percebeu que ao tocar nesse assunto seu rosto tomou feições sérias, e seu olhar estava distante e triste.

\- Mas você ultrapassou sua cota Remus. Você perdeu seus melhores amigos... Mamãe, papai, Sirius...

 _"For all the air that's in your lungs_

 _For all the joy that is to come_

 _For all the things that you're alive to feel_

 _Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_

 _Oh how were you to know?_

 _Oh how were you to know?"_

\- Você. – Ele falou, mas nessa hora Natalie forçou um sorriso.

\- Mas eu estou aqui.

\- Graças a Merlin, esta. – Remus falou olhando para Natalie e ela percebeu que o brilho de seu olhar havia retornado.

Se ela era, afinal, o motivo dos brilhos dos olhos de Remus Lupin, ela não sabia. Mas se sentiu confortável ao pensar que sim. E naquela hora a promessa estava feita. Iria curar as feridas abertas de Lupin, uma a uma, fazendo qualquer coisa para tornar isso possível. Eles continuaram a dançar junto com outros casais, até a música acabar. Ao fim dela, recebendo aplausos dos demais convidados na festa, Remus sorriu para Natalie e beijou sua testa.

 _"And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before"_

\- Você não sabe como eu estou feliz e aliviado de te ter aqui. – O homem sussurrou e Natalie sorriu.

\- Eu sei, porque eu me sinto exatamente assim. – Natalie falou abraçando o homem. Feliz. Aliviada. Em casa.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ginny falava alguma coisa para Harry, mas o garoto não prestara atenção. Na verdade, sua atenção estava depositada em outras coisas, ou melhor: em duas pessoas que estavam conversando intimamente do outro lado da festa, em um lugar meio isolado. Ele observava atentamente como um cara, que não sabia quem era, mas era incrivelmente bonito, conversava com Malfoy, ambos sempre rindo. Claramente estava rolando um flerte ali, pois Harry observava como o cara passava a mão no braço de Draco, e como Draco mexia em seu cabelo de uma maneira sexy. Aquilo, por algum motivo, estava incomodando Harry mais do que deveria.

\- Harry! Alou! – Ginny falou cutucando ele. – Em que planeta você está Harry?

\- Me desculpa Ginny... hoje eu estou meio distraído mesmo. – Harry falou tentando ao máximo esconder seu incomodo.

\- Ah eu entendo. Com todo esse lance da sua irmã, deve estar sendo muita coisa para lidar né? – Ela falou e ele assentiu.

\- Exatamente isso. – Ele falou concordando, limpando a garganta. – Er... você sabe quem é aquele com o Malfoy?

\- É o amigo da sua irmã, não é? – Ginny falou meio desinteressada. – Vincent Willians, ele trabalha no ministério. Ele veio se apresentar mas acho que você não estava...

\- Não, provavelmente não. – Harry falou se sentindo meio confuso. Não sabia que Natalie conhecia pessoas do ministério.

Uma música lenta se instalou no local, e ele observou sua irmã e Remus indo para pista de dança. Ele sorriu com a cena e observou casais aos poucos indo acompanhar os dois. Mas o sorriso dele logo cessou quando percebeu que o clima entre Willians e Malfoy estava esquentando do outro lado.

\- Vamos dançar! – Ginny falou animada, pegando sua mão, sem dar tempo algum de protestar contra.

Ele odiava dançar, prova disso foi o desastroso baile de inverno no quarto ano de Hogwarts. Desde então tinha trauma de pistas de dança, mas sabia que Ginny se divertia então acabou cedendo a vontade da garota.

\- Estava pensando... – Ginny sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Quando toda essa loucura passar e antes das aulas de Hogwarts voltarem, podemos ir viajar.

\- Viajar? – Harry questionou. Enquanto rodopiava com Ginny na pista, numa tentativa de dança, seu olhar e de Malfoy se encontraram por alguns poucos segundos, mas logo se desencontraram com o ritmo da dança.

\- Sim, só nós dois, pra algum lugar. Pra alguma praia quem sabe. – Ele tentava digerir as palavras de Ginny, quando seu olhar pousou de novo para onde Malfoy estava, mas seus olhares não se cruzaram. Pelo contrário, ele observou Malfoy aos beijos com Vincent.

\- C-claro. – Gaguejou em resposta a proposta de Ginny. Irritado com o incomodo que estava sentindo ao ver Malfoy beijar outro cara, e beijou Ginny, como nunca havia beijado a menina em público antes.

A garota foi pega de surpresa, mas aproveitou o momento, o beijado intensamente também.

\- Acho que vou dormir aqui essa noite. – Ela sussurrou maliciosa no ouvido de Harry, quando se afastaram.

\- Por favor. – Ele falou, pensando na longa noite que teria com a menina, mas ainda sim sentindo aquele fucking incomodo e com uma vontade descomunal de arrancar o pescoço de Vincent Willians e Draco Malfoy.


	18. Tragic Night

Já passava da meia noite, e na parte externa da casa havia ficado apenas alguns casais que dançavam ou se pegavam. Natalie estava sentada em cima da mesa da cozinha, com uma garrafa de champanhe na mão, bebendo e conversando com Charlie Weasley, que ajudava ela a beber a garrafa de bebida. Ela ouvia atentamente as coisas que ele falava sobre sua vida na Romênia e dos dragões que ele cuidava, e estava deslumbrada. Charlie tinha os cabelos ruivos igual a todos se sua família, era bonito e incrivelmente simpático.

\- Você é parecida com Harry. – Charlie falou para Natalie, ambos já meios bêbados. – Mas claro que você é a mais bonita.

\- Obrigada por isso. – Natalie falou rindo alto, sacando logo que o ruivo estava dando em cima dela descaradamente.

Antes que pudesse responder o flerte, os casais Hermione e Rony, Harry e Ginny entraram na cozinha.

\- Luna e Neville, quem iria desconfiar desse casal? – Rony perguntou em tom de indignação.

\- Realmente... – Harry falou, meio desinteressado.

\- Vocês homens não prestam atenção em nada. – Hermione falou com seu jeito "Hermione" de ser. – Eu acho que eles sempre combinaram.

\- E Draco com... – Ginny começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Natalie.

\- Vincent! Eles se pegaram? Nossa, shippo muito, melhor casal, socorro. – Ela falou empolgada e todos olharam para ela.

\- Shippo? – Rony perguntou confuso, assim como Ginny e Charlie.

\- Gíria trouxa, esquece. – Hermione falou rindo.

\- Melhor casal? Sério? – Harry falou em tom de indignação para irmã.

\- Sério, ninguém resiste ao Vincent. – Natalie falou maliciosa e Harry levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Ei! Espera aí... vocês já...? – Ele perguntou confuso e Natalie riu.

\- Sim, várias vezes... – Natalie falou dando de ombros e Harry fez uma cara de nojinho. Charlie engasgou, talvez meio chocado pela incrível sinceridade da garota.

\- Mas ele não é...?

\- Bissexual Harry, pessoas bi existem, alo! – Natalie exclamou e todos riram, inclusive Remus que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha, seguido de Snape.

\- Vocês não acham que beberam demais por hoje, crianças? – Remus falou, tentando inutilmente parecer autoritário. Talvez se fosse Snape, teria funcionado e todo mundo teria calado a boca, mas invés disso todos riram ainda mais.

\- Eu não sou criança... – Natalie falou, dando de ombros continuando a tomar a bebida.

\- Eu também não. – Charlie concordou pegando a garrafa de bebida da mão de Nate fazendo a menina rir. Definitivamente havia gostado daquele cara.

\- Vocês entenderam. – Remus falou bufando, levantando a sobrancelha ao ver a proximidade de Nate e Charlie. Snape revirou os olhos, claramente sem paciência para aguentar jovens bêbados falando besteiras.

\- Creio que já vou indo. Onde está Draco? – Snape falou e todos ficaram vermelhos, antes de começarem a rir de novo.

\- Está com o irresistível Vincent. – Harry falou, que era o único que não estava rindo, com a voz carregada de ironia e Natalie não pode deixar de perceber que alguma coisa em Vincent incomodava Harry. Snape bufou.

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin, aquele menino é realmente um Malfoy... – Snape resmungou saindo para a parte exterior da casa.

E aos poucos todos começaram a ir embora. Charlie, depois de flertar mais um pouco com Natalie, foi para a'Toca junto com Rony e Hermione. Nate havia gostado da companhia do garoto mas pensava que ainda era muito cedo para se relacionar com alguém desse meio. Snape fez o padrinho-super-protetor e obrigou Draco a voltar para sua casa com ele e os moradores do Grimmalud Place foram dormir.

Natalie deitou em nova cama em sua nova casa, desejando uma noite tranquila, mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Barulho de aparatação, gemidos de dor e barulho de coisas se quebrando no chão. Foi isso que fez Natalie, com seu sono hiper leve, despertar de seu sono. Olhou para um relógio que estava ao lado de sua cama, e era de madrugada. Sabia que Harry e Remus estavam dormindo, e não tinha mais ninguém que morava na casa. Seu coração acelerou com a ideia de a casa ter sido invadida.

\- POTTER! – Ouviu então um grito misturado com um gemido de dor. Ela conhecia essa voz, sabia exatamente quem era. – LUPIN!

Ela pulou da cama e saiu de seu quarto em disparada. Chegando no primeiro andar percebeu que havia sangue espalhado pelo chão, a fazendo entrar em desespero. Sem pensar duas vezes seguiu para cozinha, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o que estava acontecendo. Draco Malfoy estava desacordado em cima da mesa grande da cozinha, estava sem camiseta e em seu peito palido cortes profundos formavam a palavra "Traidor". Seu braço esquerdo também havia um corte profundo. Ao lado da mesa, estava um Severus Snape em estado de pânico, com suas vestes rasgadas e cheias de sangue e com o braço esquerdo com o mesmo corte que o de Draco. Por alguns segundos Natalie ficou sem reação sem saber o que fazer. Ver Snape naquele estado a deixou perturbada.

\- SNAPE! – Natalie gritou então, reagindo a tudo o que estava acontecendo. – O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Merlin...

Snape olhou para menina e ela desejou que ele não tivesse o feito. Seus olhos brilhavam pânico e desespero, e isso só deixou Natalie pior.

\- Comensais... comensais invadiram minha casa... Chame Potter e Lupin para mim, por favor. – Ele falou e sua voz estava diferente, estava mais fraca e angustiada. Natalie com muita relutância deixou o homem com Malfoy na cozinha, subindo as escadas o mais rápido que ela podia.

Chamou aos berros seu padrinho e seu irmão, que acordaram um tanto quanto assustados, porém saindo logo da cama para entender o que de fato estava acontecendo. Ginny que estava com Harry também acordou assustada acompanhando os outros até o andar de baixo.

\- Por Merlin, o que é isso? – Remus falou quando chegou na cozinha.

\- Que diabos aconteceu? – Harry falou em choque.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu a cena, seu coração parecia que ia sair para fora ao ver um Draco desacordado e cheio de sangue na mesa da cozinha e Snape que tentava com muita relutância ficar em pé ao lado de Draco. Dava para perceber o quão fraco o homem estava.

\- Severus, sente-se por favor, você deve ter perdido muito sangue. – Remus falou em tom preocupado.

\- Eu não quero me sentar Lupin, preciso cuidar de Draco! – O homem falou desesperado.

\- Precisamos levar eles para o St Mungus! – Ginny exclamou

\- NÃO! – Snape bravejou. – Hospital... não.

\- Mas Snape... – Harry tentou rebater, mas foi interrompido.

\- Mas nada, Potter! Como você acha que íamos ser atendidos lá? Dois ex-comensais da morte? Draco foi atingido por magia negra... – Snape falou e todos olharam em choque para ele, Harry sentiu seu coração ficar mais angustiado.

\- Ok... Nós vamos cuidar, de você e de Draco. - Natalie falou com paciência, tentando manter um pensamento racional naquele momento, por mais difícil que estava sendo.

\- Eu preciso cuidar de Draco. Ele precisa de uma poção... – Snape falou com a voz fraca. Seu braço parecia que estava pior do que a alguns minutos atrás.

\- Eu posso fazer isso. – Natalie falou.

\- Senhorita Potter... Eu acho que eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso... – Snape falou indignado.

\- Sinceramente Snape, o que você precisa agora é ser cuidado, e não cuidar de alguém. – Natalie falou decidida fazendo Snape a olhar raivoso. – Eu sou uma auror, eu sei o que fazer.

\- Natalie tem razão, Severus. – Remus falou antes que Snape pudesse retrucar. – Harry e eu vamos levar você e Draco para cima, enquanto Ginny pode avisar as pessoas da Toca sobre o ocorrido.

Snape estava relutante, mas depois de algum tempo já não tinha forças para recrutar e acabou cedendo de malgrado. Ginny foi avisar aos demais da ordem o ocorrido, enquanto Lupin foi cuidar do braço de Snape e Natalie examinar Draco. Quando abriu a porta do quarto onde Malfoy se encontrava ainda desacordado, viu seu irmão sentado ao lado da cama, com seu semblante preocupado. Nate estranhou, tudo bem que Draco e Harry não eram mais inimigos mortais, mas Harry estava tão preocupado quanto Snape com o loiro, e aquilo era no mínimo, estranho.

Natalie chegou perto do menino examinando suas feridas que ainda brilhavam vermelho-sangue. A menina percebeu que eram cortes profundos, e para curar aquilo iria ser no mínimo complicado.

\- Você vai conseguir? – Harry perguntou apreensivo.

\- Cura-lo? – Natalie perguntou olhando nos olhos verdes que brilhavam angustia.

\- Sim.

\- Espero que sim, Harry... esse tipo de ferimento feito com magia negra não é fácil de cuidar, ainda mais que ninguém aqui é medibruxo. – Natalie falou séria. – Mas vamos fazer o possível.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça ficando quieto enquanto Natalie olhava para Draco pensativa. Ela era uma bruxa inteligente, na maioria dos anos de escola foi a primeira da sala em DCAT e poções (e jogaria isso na cara do Snape quando ele estivesse curado), e era uma auror qualificada pelo MACUSA, porém não tinha tanta experiência já que os últimos anos de sua vida ela estava vivendo como trouxa. Ela fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar das aulas de primeiros socorros contra magia negra. Feitiço para retirar a magia negra do corpo, feitiço para cicatrizar o ferimento, feitiço contra a dor e uma poção contra os efeitos da magia no corpo do afetado. Era isso, ela sabia o que fazer.

\- Se afaste. – Natalie pediu e Harry deu uns passos para trás, a olhando atentamente. A garota colocou as duas mãos em cima do peito de Malfoy, sem toca-lo, e começou a sussurrar alguns feitiços. - _Libertas est magicae, vulnus sanitatem, asc'inta mulaf hinto._

Natalie sussurrava os feitiços e Harry a observava, até meio encantado. Nunca havia visto alguém realizar feitiços como esse sem varinha. Hermione havia comentado com ele que até nos Estados Unidos, onde é normal o uso de magia sem varinha, é preciso muita prática e treinamento para os feitiços darem certo. E Harry olhou para o peito pálido de Draco, e percebeu que estava quase totalmente curado.

\- Ele vai ficar com essas cicatrizes pra sempre? – Harry perguntou olhando as cicatrizes avermelhadas e formavam a palavra "traidor", quando sua irmã havia parado de conjugar os feitiços.

\- Com a poção que vou fazer elas podem reduzir de cor, mas não acho que há algum modo delas desaparecerem. Elas foram feitas com magia negra afinal. – Natalie falou e Harry automaticamente colocou a mão na testa. – Exatamente.

\- Uma coisa é ficar com um raio na testa, outra é ter a palavras "traidor" para sempre em seu peito. – Harry falou raivoso.

\- É horrível, eu sei. Mas não tem o que fazer. – Natalie falou com pesar e Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, perturbado. – Eu vou ir fazer a poção, se quiser ir descansar, ele só deve acordar amanhã...

\- Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui. – Harry falou sentando-se de novo na poltrona do lado da cama de Draco, e Natalie assentiu.

E antes de sair do quarto, Natalie deu uma última olhada para trás, e viu Harry segurando as mãos de Draco. Suspirou, talvez ela tivesse finalmente entendido o por que Harry não havia gostado de Vincent.


	19. A manhã pós ataque

O sol já mostrava seus primeiros raios do dia quando Natalie terminou a poção que deveria dar para Draco e Snape. Correu apressada em direção ao segundo andar e adentrou no quarto onde Snape dormia, com seu semblante aparentemente calmo, diferente do que via dele no dia a dia. Deu alguns passos, ficando ao lado da cama. Ela observou o braço esquerdo do homem, onde agora só havia uma cicatriz. Remus havia feito um bom trabalho também. Ela pegou uma pomada que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama, e passou delicadamente na cicatriz. Estava concentrada prestando atenção no ferimento, porém sabia que olhos negros a olhava.

\- Desculpe, não queria te acordar, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. – Ela falou agora encarando Snape, que tinha sua aparência cansada.

\- Tudo bem, senhorita Potter. – Ele falou.

\- A marca negra... – Natalie começou comentando. – Eles feriram você e Draco onde havia a marca negra.

Snape demorou uns instantes até responder.

\- É claro que aqueles bastardos iam fazer questão de nós nunca nos esquecermos de nosso passado. – Snape disse com a voz fria e irritada.

\- Cruel. – Natalie disse pegando a poção na mesinha.

\- São comensais da morte. – Snape acrescentou e Natalie assentiu.

\- Preciso que tome isso. – Ela falou entregando a poção para Snape, que levantou a sobrancelha encarando o liquido. – Por favor Snape, eu sei o que eu fiz. Eu fui a primeira da sala em poções em Ilvermorny. Você não vai morrer tomando isso, pelo contrário, vai me agradecer. – Natalie completou, sem paciência.

O homem bufou, mas não falou nada, apenas tomou a bebida.

\- Viu, você continua vivo. – Natalie retrucou.

\- Você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe. – Snape falou e Natalie ergueu a sobrancelha. Severus Snape conheceu sua mãe, aquela era nova.

\- Como você sabe que não foi do meu pai? – Natalie perguntou e Snape soltou uma risadinha irônica.

\- James Potter não era capaz nem de realizar a poção mais simples. – Ele falou em tom de maldade. – Eu sei porque tive a infelicidade de conhecer seu pai em Hogwarts.

\- Tem tanta coisa sobre James Potter que você não sabe, Severus. – Natalie falou dura, olhando com desprezo para o homem. – Melhoras.

Natalie saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Se Severus Snape falasse mais alguma merda sobre seu pai ele ia se arrepender amargamente disso, ela tinha certeza, pois a raiva que Natalie sentia era descomunal. Queria entender o motivo desse ódio, mas aquele não era o melhor momento, afinal. Suspirou tentando se acalmar e seguiu até o quarto de Draco. Só mais isso e poderia aproveitar seu sono que foi perdido na madrugada anterior.

Quando entrou no quarto encontrou não só Draco dormindo, mas Harry também, na poltrona ao lado da cama, exatamente aonde ele estava a algumas horas atrás quando ela saiu. Definitivamente Harry sentia algo por Draco, agora ela tinha certeza disso.

\- Harry... – Ela sussurrou balançando o menino. – Harry!

\- Oi... que? – Ela falou acordando assustado. Natalie ficou de braços cruzados olhando para ele, enquanto Harry olhava a sua volta entendendo o que estava acontecendo, buscando seus óculos em cima da cama.

\- Parece que você não ficou o "pouco" que me falou que iria ficar aqui. – Natalie falou e Harry pareceu desconcertado.

\- Eu... é... perdi noção do tempo. – Ele falou passando a mão no cabelo, claramente um gesto de nervosismo.

\- Harry... Tem alguma coisa que você queira me falar? – Natalie perguntou sugestiva.

\- Sobre o que? – Harry se fez de desentendido.

\- Você e Malfoy, obvio. – Natalie falou sorrindo torto. – Vocês têm algum tipo de... sei lá... Relação?

\- O que? – Harry falou confuso e quando percebeu o que Natalie queria dizer quase surtou. – Não.. não, não! Não temos nenhuma relação!

\- Tá, calma. Eu só queria saber porque você ficou aqui a noite inteira, claramente se preocupa com ele. – Natalie falou provocando seu irmão para ver se ele falava de uma vez que estava a fim de Malfoy. – Você deve ter algum sentimento por ele...

\- Não é isso... não é bem assim. – Harry falou desconversando. – Não tenho sentimentos _por ele_. Eu me preocupo com todos da ordem, quero dizer... seria assim com qualquer um.

\- Qualquer um? – Natalie perguntou desconfiada. – Tem certeza?

\- É claro que tenho certeza! – Harry falou um pouco mais alto. – Por que está me fazendo essas perguntas Natalie?

\- Nada irmãozinho, só achei estranho essa sua preocupação pelo seu inimigo.

\- Ele não é mais meu inimigo Natalie, como disse, ele é membro da ordem agora. É só essa minha preocupação. – Harry falou, mas Natalie não estava convencida disso.

Ela havia visto o modo como Harry de preocupou em relação a Draco desde o início de toda essa confusão. O desespero nos olhos do garoto quando Malfoy estava ensanguentado em cima da mesa, o modo como ele pegou na mão do loiro quando Natalie saiu e como ele estava dormindo debruçado na cama. Era tão obvio que existia algum sentimento ali que achou Harry muito ingênuo por tentar esconder isso, principalmente dela. Mas suspirou, não iria mais infernizar o irmão com esse assunto.

\- Se você diz... – Natalie falou dando de ombros, encerrando o assunto, por ora.

Ela fez então os mesmos procedimentos em Draco. Passou a pomada nos ferimentos e precisou da ajuda de Harry para colocar a poção dentro da boca do menino, já que ele estava desacordado ainda. Quando acabou, ela suspirou aliviada. Enfim Snape e Malfoy já se encontravam salvos.

\- O que será que aconteceu, realmente? – Natalie indagou, já no corredor com Harry.

\- Não tenho a menor ideia. – Harry falou em tom preocupado. – Mas temos que tomar providencias rápido. Deixar esses comensais é um perigo a todos.

\- Eu também acho. – Natalie falou, imaginando o que aconteceria se Harry caísse nas mãos desses comensais, e um arrepio perpassou sua espinha. – O que a ordem vem falando sobre isso?

\- Lupin e Snape estavam tendo reuniões com o ministro, mas nada muito concreto ainda. Inclusive acho que Lupin deve estar no ministério agora.

\- Creio que com o acontecido vamos ter que providenciar missões o mais rápido possível, não? – Natalie falou receosa.

\- Sim, vamos ter que lutar... de novo. – Harry falou parecendo cansado com a ideia.

\- Mas dessa vez eu vou estar com você, Harry. – Natalie falou olhando para os olhos verdes que tanto se pareciam com os da sua mãe. – Para alguém encostar um dedo em você terão que passar por cima de mim primeiro.

Harry encarou Natalie, sem saber o que falar. Durante muitos anos tinha sido ele por ele mesmo. Quer dizer, ele tinha apoio da Hermione e do Rony, dos Weasley, da ordem..., mas era diferente de ter realmente uma família. Ele nunca teve uma família de verdade, e receber o carinho e a proteção de sua irmã era uma coisa totalmente nova para ele, e por isso não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

\- O-obrigada Nate. – Harry falou e Natalie sorriu.

\- Família é para essas coisas. – Natalie falou e abraçou ele o soltando depois de uns segundos. – Vá dormir agora Harry, tivemos uma noite difícil.

\- Boa noite Nate.

\- Boa noite Harry.

Por mais que Natalie estivesse cansada, a cabeça dela ainda estava a mil, por isso ficou mais alguns minutos sozinha na cozinha, acendendo um cigarro para ver se conseguia relaxar. Lembranças da vida trouxa dela... se lembrava do primeiro cigarro que colocou em sua boca. Estava em uma festa em uma mansão, havia poucos meses que havia chego em L.A. Tinha feito algumas amizades, mas ainda não conhecia tantas pessoas, então em um momento da festa foi para a parte exterior para fugir daquele tanto de pessoas bêbadas desconhecidas. Logo quando olhou ao seu lado viu um homem fumando distraidamente, e isso chamou a atenção de Nate. Na verdade, ela não sabia o que realmente tinha chamado a sua atenção: Se era os músculos do braço do homem que estavam incrivelmente a mostra ou se era a maneira sexy como ele soltava a fumaça daquele estranho artigo trouxa. Sua cabeça ficou alguns minutos pensando como poderia puxar conversa com o homem, mas por um momento seus olhares se cruzaram, e ele sorriu para ela. Ele deu alguns passos e ficou mais próximo dela.

\- Você fuma? – Ele perguntou e ela ficou meio em choque, sem saber o que responder. O que exatamente era fumar?

\- Er... eu nunca fumei. – Ela falou agora olhando para os olhos do cara. Caramba, ele era realmente bonito.

\- Sorte a sua, mas essa coisa me relaxa sabe? – Ele falou descontraído. Então Natalie havia percebido do que eles estavam conversando.

\- Isso relaxa de verdade? – Ela perguntou interessada.

\- Ah sim. Claro que nicotina não se compara a maconha, mas da pro gasto. – Ele falou e ela não estava entendendo nada do que ele estava falando, mas queria continuar com a companhia dele, e num ato de rebeldia decidiu arriscar novas experiências.

\- Então acho que vou querer um. – Ela disse e o homem deu de ombros, pegando uma caixinha retangular e tirando um cigarro de dentro.

Durante a noite toda eles ficaram conversando e semanas mais tarde Natalie descobriu que a festa era do irmão do cara por quem havia se apaixonado. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por som da porta da entrada batendo revelando um Remus Lupin com olheiras embaixo dos olhos. Natalie apagou seu cigarro e se levantou.

\- Por Merlin, Natalie, por que esta acordada? – O som de sua voz tinha um tom cansado. Pelo jeito as coisas no ministério não deveriam estar nada bem. Natalie deu de ombros.

\- Estava muito agitada para dormir. – Ela disse apenas. Eles ficaram um momento em silencio, Remus fitando o cinzeiro em cima da mesa.

\- Não sabia que você fumava.

\- Hábitos trouxas. – Ela falou e ele assentiu. Ela percebeu que ele tinha um semblante preocupado. – Você está bem, Remus?

\- Só preocupado. O que aconteceu hoje muda todos os planos da ordem.

\- O que aconteceu, padrinho?

\- Comensais querendo vingança. Todos somos alvos. – Remus olhou preocupado para Natalie. – Inclusive você Nate, se eles descobrirem...

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Remus. – Ela falou colocando as mãos nos ombros de Lupin para tranquiliza-lo. – Eu tenho você, eu tenho Harry... e se esses idiotas colocaram a mão em mim ou em vocês, pode ter certeza que eles não vão sair vivos.

Remus sorriu com o tom determinado de Nate. Ele se preocupava com aquela garota como a muito não se preocupava com alguém. Parecia que com ela ele não se lembrava de tudo que havia sofrido durante a guerra, e por isso tinha uma necessidade estranha de sempre protege-la.

\- Você deveria dormir Nate, creio que teve muito trabalho durante a madrugada. – Remus falou. A aparência de Nate deveria estar um caco.

\- Sim, mas valeu a pena, já que Snape e Draco estão bem. – Ela falou e Remus sorriu.

\- Ainda bem que temos você aqui. – Ele falou e ela sorriu agradecida.

\- Boa noit... dia Remus. – Ela falou, abraçando o homem sentindo o calor de seus corpos de unirem. Ela estava tão confortável ali que poderia ter dormido ali mesmo. Porém seus corpos logo de separaram, para sua infelicidade.

\- Durma bem Nate. – Remus falou.

Natalie deitou em sua cama e sentiu todos os seus músculos relaxarem. Sua primeira noite em sua nova casa não havia sido fácil, mas parecia que ainda sentia o calor do corpo de Remus e ainda ouvia sua voz, por isso adormeceu rápido, caindo em um sonho um tanto quanto estranho, mas incrivelmente prazeroso.

Já Harry não tinha um pingo de sono. A imagem de Draco desacordado coberto de sangue, a palavra "Traidor" gravada em seu peito ficava se repetindo em sua mente. Pelas barbas de Merlin, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Naquela hora simplesmente sentiu o desespero em cada célula de seu corpo, sentiu seu coração se apertar com a ideia de um mundo sem Draco Malfoy. Harry não sabia o porquê nem quando isso se tornou um fato, mas era real que ele não tirava o loiro da cabeça. Naquela noite Ginny havia dormido em sua cama, porém não conseguiu ao menos transar com a garota. Deu a desculpa de ter bebido demais e estar muito cansado, porém a verdade era que ele só pensava na cena de Vincent e Draco se beijando e o que ele sentiu ao ver aquilo (que por Merlin, nunca iria admitir o que realmente era). Será que no fim ele nutria sentimentos por Draco?

 _"Não!"_ , pensou Harry. _"Isso é totalmente loucura. Eu não posso estar gostando de Draco Malfoy... afinal ele é Draco Malfoy. Aquele sonserino, preconceituoso e asqueroso."_ . Mas será mesmo? Harry ficou pensando em como Draco havia mudado. Ele passou a conviver com o garoto depois da guerra e percebeu que suas atitudes eram outras, e depois do dia que ele consolou Harry no banheiro ele tinha certeza absoluta sobre isso. Ele continuava sendo um Malfoy, com suas piadinhas e ironias e seu ar de superioridade, mas nunca mais havia tratado Hermione mal por exemplo, ou feito alguma piada de mau gosto sobre a família Weasley. Talvez ele tenha se apegado a esse novo Draco e só agora foi se dar conta disso. Suspirou cansado. Tudo estava tão confuso e pensar sobre isso não melhorava em nada. Desistindo de entender a si próprio, Harry desligou o abajur e finalmente conseguiu cair no sono.


	20. Novos Moradores

Depois que as duas pessoas saíram do quarto Draco abriu os olhos, sentindo um incomodo em seu peito, não por causa do ferimento que havia adquirido naquele terrível duelo com dois comensais na casa de seu padrinho, mas também pelo o que ele tinha acabado de ouvir. Depois de quase morrer nas mãos de comensais vingativos e ter que ver seu padrinho ser torturado, ele se sentira tão confortável, quente e feliz com Harry dormindo a noite inteira ao seu lado, mas tudo isso se espatifou quando ouviu a conversa dele com Natalie. " _Eu me preocupo com todos da ordem, quero dizer... seria assim com qualquer um. "_ , foi o que Harry disse, e aquilo deixou Malfoy irado. Então era isso, Potter não estava ali por ele. Potter só estava ali porque afinal ele era o maldito, heroico e perfeito Harry Potter, que se preocupava com tudo e com todos e precisava incessantemente provar isso.

Draco suspirou se sentindo idiota. Naquela noite havia surgido um pouco de esperança sobre Potter ter sentimentos por ele, não só por ele ter segurado sua mão e por ele ter dormido na poltrona ao seu lado, mas também porque Draco percebeu o olhar dele quando estava com Vincent. E sentiu que aquele não era um olhar normal, e sim um olhar carregado de ciúmes e incomodo. Mas então Malfoy ficou se perguntando se tudo aquilo não era coisa de sua cabeça, se estar apaixonado por Potter não está fazendo com que ele veja coisas que ele quer que seja real ou algo assim. Ou ele poderia estar mentindo para Natalie, afinal Harry ainda namorava com a Weasley fêmea. E naquele momento Draco ficou analisando suas duas opções. Ele poderia esquecer Potter e partir para outra, pois a noite passada apenas provou que havia pessoas interessas nele ou poderia descobrir as verdadeiras intenções do moreno e usar isso para conquista-lo. Em qualquer das duas ele sabia que poderia acabar se machucando, pois, querendo ou não, ele já estava envolvido em sentimentos pelo maldito Potter.

Ele engoliu em seco, segurando ao máximo suas lágrimas, porém se sentindo fraco e idiota por não conseguir. Ele já estava machucado afinal, por dentro e por fora. Ele aos poucos abriu sua camisa de pijamas, olhou para seu próprio peito e arfou. Novas lágrimas desceram por seu rosto e ele sentiu nojo de si, sentiu raiva, sentiu uma vontade enorme de arrancar aquela pele de seu peito pois ela agora era apenas um lembrete do que ele foi, uma porra de um comensal da morte. E então refletiu que ele estava fadado a solidão e rejeição pois ninguém, principalmente Potter, iria querer ficar com um ex comensal da morte marcado para sempre.

/-/-/-/-/

Natalie pensou que estava sonhando com o cheiro de café, já que não era uma bebida bruxa e também porque ela estava tendo um sonho muito bom ainda com o dono da voz que ela ouvia quando foi dormir. Quando ela se deu conta disso, se despertou rapidamente, quase caindo da cama. Que porra de sonho foi aquele? Ainda mais com... NÃO! Se recusaria a pensar naquilo mais um minuto que seja. Decidiu ir tomar um banho frio pra ver se a sanidade voltava a sua cabeça, porque aquele sonho não era coisa de gente normal.

Se forçando a esquecer que sonhou que pegava fortemente Remus Lupin, ela desceu as escadas e teve a confirmação que era real o cheiro de café quando chegou na porta da cozinha e viu uma xicara em cima da mesa. Apesar de já ser de tarde, ela não pode deixar de ficar feliz com aquilo.

\- Pensei que não gostasse de café. – Natalie questionou sentando em uma cadeira.

\- Não gosto, é para você na verdade. – Harry falou e Natalie sorriu. Harry estava claramente a mimando.

\- Obrigada, estava precisando disso. – Ela falou e Harry assentiu. - Noite difícil né?

\- Muito. Mas conseguiu dormir? – Harry perguntando se sentando em uma cadeira também.

\- Sim... Tive um sonho estranho, mas dormi bem. – Natalie falou tomando um grande gole de sua bebida. " _Pare de pensar nessa porra de sonho"!_ \- E você?

\- Ah... mais ou menos. – Harry falou e Natalie levantou a sobrancelha. – É que... sei lá. Essas coisas acontecendo, parece que a guerra não terminou totalmente sabe?

\- Eu entendo Harry. Mas logo a ordem vai dar um jeito nisso tudo. – Ela falou tentando tranquilizar o irmão, o fazendo sorrir.

Ainda era estranho para ambos, todas essas conversas e troca mútua de proteção. Para Harry era como se aquilo não tivesse acontecendo realmente, era bem surreal na verdade. Eles ouviram uma porta se abrindo e olharam para trás.

\- Que bom que vocês dois estão aqui. – Lupin falou e eles perceberam que Snape estava ao seu lado. Ao ouvir e ver Lupin, um súbito calor se instalou no corpo de Natalie, lembrando-se do sonho. Estava tão sem graça que com certeza estava corada, (isso era bem difícil de acontecer) mesmo sabendo que aquilo era besteira pois, pelas cuecas de Merlin, Remus não estava lendo sua mente. " _Espero"_

\- Não era para você estar descansando, Snape? – Natalie questionou, tentando afugentar aqueles pensamentos impróprios da sua mente. E porque estava mesmo preocupada com Snape. Por mais que ele fosse uma pessoa desagradável e ficasse falando merdas sobre seu pai, ele havia sofrido na noite passada. Ela ainda tinha compaixão pelas pessoas. – Você foi atacado ontem!

\- Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu comigo senhorita Potter. Parece que sua poção teve um efeito considerável já que me sinto muito bem, obrigada. – Snape disse e Natalie sorriu triunfante.

\- Eu disse que sabia o que estava fazendo. –Natalie falou e Harry riu da cara de desprezo que Snape fez.

– Bom, devo informar que haverá uma reunião de emergencia da ordem, mas antes temos um comunicado a fazer para vocês. – Lupin retornou a falar. – O que tenho a falar é de interesse de ambos e de Draco também, já que isso é sobre a segurança dele. Mas podemos comunicar a ele depois já que ele sim não está cem por cento ainda. Como vocês sabem, o que temíamos aconteceu. A casa de Severus foi invadida por comensais da morte. – Harry e Natalie olhavam ansiosos para o homem e Snape revirou os olhos.

\- Por Merlin, Lupin, como você é dramático. – Snape resmungou.

\- Estou tratando de um assunto sério, Snape. Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Agora pare de me interromper. – Lupin retrucou.

\- Agora são vocês dois que estão parecendo um casal de velhos brigando. – Harry falou e Natalie gargalhou. – Sirius no mínimo deve estar se contorcendo em seu caixão.

\- Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em pegar o lugar daquele cachorro sarnento senhor Potter. – Snape falou se referindo a Sirius e Harry bufou. – Prossiga, Lupin.

\- O que eu quero dizer é: devido as circunstâncias, creio que o melhor para a segurança de Draco e de Severus é eles virem morar aqui. – Lupin falou e Harry ficou uns segundos quieto, processando a informação, até que entendeu o que Remus queria dizer e arregalou os olhos. – Se você, Harry, autorizar é claro.

\- Aqui... na minha casa? – Harry perguntou pego de surpresa.

\- Exatamente, Harry. – Remus afirmou

\- Algum problema com isso, Potter? – Snape falou e pelo seu tom de voz também aquela proposta não o havia agradado tanto.

\- Não professor... quero dizer, só não estava esperando por isso. – Harry falou, sincero. E realmente era verdade. Não tinha consciência que o problema havia sido tão sério ao ponto de Snape e Draco não poderem mais voltar para casa. E então se deu conta de que iria morar com Draco... seu coração palpitou naquele momento e parecia que ele ia sair pra fora. - Não há problema nenhum em vocês morarem aqui. - Harry falou e Lupin assentiu satisfeito.

\- O que exatamente aconteceu ontem? – Natalie perguntou em tom preocupado. O rosto de Snape se fechou, como se ele realmente não quisesse ter que reviver e explicar tudo, mesmo assim ele respondeu.

\- De alguma maneira os comensais conseguiram invadir minha casa ontem. Eram dois, ambos já frequentaram minha casa quando bom... vocês sabem. Eles sabiam onde ficava todos os aposentos, assim como também sabiam que eu sou responsável por Draco agora. – Snape falou engolindo em seco. – Draco estava acordado na cozinha, provavelmente ele acordou no meio da noite como sempre faz, então os comensais atacaram ele primeiro. Ele estava sem varinha então não pode se defender, por isso que o ferimento dele foi bem pior que o meu... Se eu não tivesse ouvido barulho de luta e os gritos de Draco, ele provavelmente estaria morto.

Harry e Natalie ouviam a história horrorizados. Harry conhecia Snape a tantos anos e nunca, em todo esse tempo, vira o professor demonstrar emoções, e naquele momento ele parecia realmente muito abalado, principalmente se tratando de Draco. Claro que Harry vira as lembranças do professor, porém era diferente presenciar aquilo ao vivo. Naquele momento foi a primeira vez, desde o fim da guerra, que Harry olhou para Severus Snape e entendeu que de fato, o homem era um homem bom, afinal. Os olhos de Snape refletia humanidade como nunca antes.

\- Quem que era os comensais, professor? – Harry perguntou.

\- Dolohov e Lestrange. – Snape respondeu.

\- Lestrange? – Harry perguntou em choque. – Marido da Bellatrix.

\- Exatamente. – Snape falou e ele olhou as três pessoas presentes na cozinha. – E vou dizer uma coisa para vocês, ele é o que precisamos ter mais cuidado. Ele está com sangue nos olhos querendo vingar a morte da esposa.

\- Então eles não foram capturados... ou mortos. – Harry falou

\- Não, Potter. Eu não matei nenhum dos dois se é isso que quer saber. – Snape falou frio e Natalie se perguntou se o homem teria ficado ofendido com isso. – Quando sai de casa para vir para cá eles estavam desacordados, e quando a ordem chegou eles já não estavam mais lá.

\- E o que vamos fazer diante dessa situação? – Natalie perguntou intrigada.

\- É o que vamos discutir na reunião agora Nate, na verdade a ordem já deve estar chegando. – Remus falou. – Me dei a liberdade de chamar Vincent também.

\- Vincent? Desde quando esse cara faz parte da ordem? – Harry perguntou claramente incomodado. Natalie quase sorriu, pois sabia exatamente o porquê disso.

\- Ele é amigo de confiança da sua irmã, Harry, e trabalha no ministério. – Remus falou calmamente. – Quanto mais pessoas para nos ajudar, melhor.

\- Exatamente. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, Harry. Sabe de toda a minha vida e sempre me ajudou. Você vai gostar dele quando o conhecer melhor. – Natalie falou tentando tirar pelo menos um pouco da impressão ruim que Harry tinha de seu amigo, porém não adiantou muita coisa pois ouviu Harry bufar e sussurrar um quase inaudível "duvido".


	21. Começo dos Planos

A reunião de urgência da ordem deixou a grande cozinha do largo grimmauld pequena. Natalie, que estava espremida entre Harry e Vincent, ouvia atentamente o que Remus e Snape falavam. O fracasso na captura dos comensais foragidos estava começando a se tornar algo muito preocupante. Nenhuma nota oficial do ministério havia sido lançada para a comunidade bruxa, para não causar desespero, porém com a invasão da casa de Snape e alguns atentados a nascidos-trouxas, a ordem sabia que o mundo bruxo ainda corria perigo.

\- Precisamos tomar medidas mais drásticas! – Bill Weasley falava um tanto quanto exaltado. – Pessoas estão morrendo e daqui a pouco a sociedade bruxa vai começar a perceber que algo de errado está ocorrendo e vão cobrar, com toda razão, uma posição do ministério.

\- Você está certo, Bill. Por isso eu e Snape estamos tendo reuniões constantes com o ministro para pensar no que podemos efetivamente fazer. – Remus falava calmamente.

\- Chegamos à conclusão que teremos que dividir a ordem em missões, como fazíamos antes. – Snape explicava didaticamente. – Porém temos que esperar a confirmação de que nossos informantes são confiáveis.

\- Por que já não podemos agir? – Harry indagou.

\- Porque, Potter, precisamos primeiro ter certeza onde que os comensais estão escondidos. Enquanto não tivermos certeza absoluta, estaríamos dando um passo no escuro.

\- Poderíamos cair em alguma armadilha, ser feridos ou até pior... – Remus falou – O que podemos afirmar agora é: Temos dois informantes, ex seguidoresde Voldemort mas que não eram efetivamente comensais. O ministério ofereceu exoneração dos crimes se eles trabalhassem para nós. Eles aceitaram, agora só precisamos comprovar a quem eles são leais.

\- Se eles comprovarem, aí sim poderemos saber onde os comensais estão e começar nossas missões. – Snape completou.

\- E como saberemos se eles são ou não confiáveis? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

\- Eles nos forneceram informações sobre possíveis futuros ataques dos comensais. O ministério já está em alerta. Se tudo der certo, provavelmente vamos conseguir capturar alguns desses comensais e conseguir informações. – Remus explicou.

\- E se não conseguirmos? – Harry perguntou apreensivo.

\- Aí vamos encontrar outra maneira, como sempre. – Remus falou e Natalie notou que seu rosto estava com uma aparência tão cansada que seu esforço de parecer otimista foi em vão. Suas olheiras denunciavam que ele não estava bem. Aquilo preocupou Natalie e fez seu coração ficar apertado.

Enfim a reunião se acabou, com o informe de sempre: todos os comensais tinham motivo para se vingar de todos da ordem, então todos precisavam se manter o mais alerta possível. Todos permaneceram conversando na cozinha, pois a Sra Weasley havia preparado o jantar, e claro que ninguém iria perder a oportunidade de comer a incrível comida de Molly Weasley.

\- Vocês dois, na biblioteca, já. – Remus sussurrou no vão entre Natalie e Vincent, que se entreolharam e se levantaram. Aquele sussurro trouxe um arrepio estranho na espinha de Natalie, que se odiou por sentir aquilo.

Natalie sentiu o olhar desconfiado de seu irmão, porém ele nada disse. Natalie e Vincent seguiram Remus até a biblioteca, já sabendo do que se tratava aquela conversa.

\- Nós temos novidades sobre aquele assunto. – Remus começou falando, depois que fechou a porta.

\- Sobre meu pai. Podemos falar isso Remus, todos aqui sabendo do que se trata. – Natalie falou estranhando a apreensão de seu padrinho.

\- Abaffiato! – Lupin exclamou apontando a varinha para porta. – Eu conheço seu irmão e seus dois melhores amigos. Pode ter certeza que se Harry lançou aquele olhar desconfiado, ele ia arranjar um jeito de ouvir nossa conversa.

Natalie quase riu. Então Harry era tão curioso quanto ela.

\- De qualquer modo, o que vocês têm a falar sobre isso? Conseguiram alguma coisa? – Natalie perguntou ansiosa.

\- Sim, mas bom, não é nada muito "ual". – Vincent falou. – Apenas o começo do plano para conseguirmos chegar na profecia.

\- Exatamente. – Remus falou. – Estávamos pensando que não seria difícil de você conseguir entrar no ministério sendo irmã de Harry.

\- Mas aí que vem a questão. – Vincent falou. – Ninguém sabe ainda que Natalie Evans Potter está viva.

\- E para você entrar no ministério sem ter problemas, você precisa ter uma identificação oficial do ministério da magia inglês. – Remus completou e então Natalie entendeu.

\- Eu preciso me assumir como Evans Potter, então. – Natalie concluiu.

\- Exatamente. Mas Nate, isso terá repercussão. – Lupin falou alertando a afilhada. – Podemos fazer isso o mais discretamente possível, mas a documentação do ministério é totalmente transparente, para evitar corrupções e essas coisas. As pessoas vão acabar sabendo que você está viva.

Natalie suspirou imaginando as manchetes nos jornais e o quanto de fofoca e especulação que não iria surgir sobre ela. Mas ela já havia enfrentado algo assim quando começou a namorar o solteiro mais cobiçado de Los Angeles. Só odiava o fato de estar nos jornais pelo simples fato de ser uma Potter. Mas ela sabia, todos os atos têm consequências, e se para saber o final da profecia para finalmente saber quem era seu pai ela precisaria estar na capa dos jornais, então assim que iria ser. Sem contar que ao fazer aquilo ela iria estar assumindo de fato ser irmã de Harry, e era o que ela mais queria naquele momento.

\- Não tenho opção. Ou é isso ou ficarei sem saber quem é meu verdadeiro pai, e isso está fora de cogitação. – Natalie falou decidida. – Quando podemos ir ao ministério?

\- Falarei com o ministro sobre isso e te informarei. – Remus falou e Natalie assentiu.

\- Depois disso você será reconhecida. Poderá entrar no ministério sem problemas. – Vincent falou. – Creio que não haverá muitos problemas para entrar no departamento de mistérios, mas isso sim terá que ser o mais discreto e cuidadoso possível. Ninguém poderá desconfiar de nada, pois iria levantar vários questionamentos.

\- Principalmente de Harry. – Natalie falou preocupada. – Se ele ficar sabendo que eu coloquei os pés no departamento ele vai desconfiar de alguma coisa.

\- Provavelmente. E nós não podemos fazer isso por você. – Vincent falou. – A única pessoa que pode tocar na profecia é a pessoa a quem ela se refere, você.

Natalie assentiu absolvendo as informações, se sentindo ansiosa. As coisas estavam começando a acontecer e aquilo estava a deixando um pouco assustada. Na verdade, saber que a verdade estava próxima a deixava apavorada.

\- Bom, creio que essas eram as coisas que precisávamos falar para você, Evans. – Vincent falou. – Ah, Draco... Ele está bem?

\- Creio que sim. Não deve estar cem por cento mas já deve estar acordado. – Natalie falou.

\- Que bom. Acho que eu vou lá ver como ele esta. – Vincent falou e saiu, deixando Remus e Natalie na biblioteca.

\- Esses dois... – Remus falou desconfiado. – Será que rola um romance?

\- Vincent e Malfoy? Creio que não... – Natalie falou rindo. – Digamos que Vincent, hm, gosta de sair com várias pessoas.

\- Ah, entendi. Bom, só perguntei porque né, as pessoas se apaixonam. – O homem falou pensativo. Natalie engoliu em seco.

\- Claro, mas não acho que isso vá acontecer. – Natalie falou, mas na verdade ela realmente não queria que isso acontecesse. Na festa a garota não se importou de ele pegaria ou não Malfoy, mas agora tinha quase certeza que seu irmão tinha sentimentos pelo loiro, e se ele namorasse com Vincent isso poderia então magoar Harry.

\- Por causa dos acontecimentos eu não tive oportunidade de perguntar se você gostou da festa.

\- Eu amei. Tenho muito que agradecer você e Harry por terem feito isso por mim. – Natalie falou sorrindo agradecida. – Foi bom conhecer as pessoas da ordem, são todos ótimos.

\- Fico feliz que tenha aproveitado. Percebi que você conversou bastante com o Weasley. – Remus falou sugestivo, com a sobrancelha levantada.

\- Charlie? – Natalie perguntou e Remus assentiu. – Sim, ele é uma ótima companhia.

\- Potters costumam gostar de Weasleys. – Remus falou e Natalie sorriu sem graça entendendo o que ele quis dizer. Harry namorava Ginny. Mas Harry estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, e Natalie não era uma Potter, então essa teoria não se aplicava tanto no momento. E não fora com Charlie que Natalie havia sonhado durante seu sono, afinal.

\- Eles são ótimos para serem amigos, já para outra coisa... – Ela falou desviando seu olhar do olho de Lupin. Queria fugir daquele assunto o mais rápido possível. - Digamos que ainda não superei magoas passadas.

\- Eu entendo bem sobre isso. – Ele falou colocando a mão no ombro de Nate, como se quisesse dar um apoio para a menina. Ela sorriu agradecida, ignorando o arrepio que sentiu ao sentir o toque do homem _. "Pare de sentir isso Natalie, pelo amor de deus"_ – Nate, quero falar outra coisa com você.

\- O que? – A menina perguntou apreensiva. Se fosse algo sobre corações partidos ou como Natalie sempre se arrepiava com os toques de Remus desde que vira o homem depois de tantos anos, realmente não estava preparada para isso.

\- Acho que devemos contar a Harry a verdade, antes de conseguirmos entrar no departamento de mistérios. – O homem falou sério e Natalie suspirou aliviada. Não queria ter conversas profundas com Remus, não agora.

\- Você acha mesmo? – Ela perguntou.

\- Creio que é o melhor a se fazer. Acho que se ele descobrir depois que já tivermos com a profecia inteira, ele pode se sentir traído ou algo assim.

\- É, faz sentido. E ele terá total razão de se sentir assim. – Natalie falou e Remus assentiu.

\- Exato. Assim que você estiver preparada para abrir o jogo com ele, você deve fazê-lo.

\- Não acho que vou estar preparada alguma hora para isso. – Natalie falou nervosa.

\- Claro que vai, Nate. E eu posso te ajudar nisso também. – Remus falou e Nate sorriu.

É claro que ele podia. Remus estava sendo uma das melhores pessoas na vida de Natalie naquele momento, precisaria dele para conseguir encarar isso. Ela olhou para o homem, confusa. Ela sentia alguma coisa muito forte dentro dela quando estava com Remus, porém não queria libertar ou entender aquilo. Pensava em como ainda gostava de Shannon e como Remus tinha acabado de perder a esposa e o filho, e começar alguma coisa ali naquela situação parecia muito errado. Ela definitivamente não poderia mais pensar naquilo. Mas seu olhar cruzou com o do homem, e ela pareceu se perder ali, com um arrepio atravessando seu corpo. Seu peito se apertou de preocupação com o rosto exausto de Remus.

\- Está tudo bem, Remus? Você parece cansado... - Natalie perguntou em um tom preocupado.

\- É... Eu to. Mas, você sabe que dia é hoje, Nate? - Ele perguntou e ela o olhou sem entender. Deveria saber de algo que não sabia? - Lua cheia.

\- Oh, é claro. - Ela exclamou o olhando assustada. Havia esquecido que seu padrinho era lobisomem. - Você ficar bem?

\- Sim, Nate. Snape prepara uma poção pra mim que controla os sintomas, porém eu ainda sou um lobisomem né... - Ele falou com os olhos distantes e tristes e Natalie não aguentou aquilo. Sem pensar uma ou duas vezes correu para os braços do homem e o abraçou forte. - Eu to bem Natalie, é só uma vez ao mês. - Disse Lupin meio surpreso pelo abraço repentino porém apertando a garota em seus braços.

\- Eu realmente odeio a ideia de que você vai sofrer, nem que seja uma vez ao mês. - Nate falou com sua voz abafada por causa do abraço. Lupin percebeu o tom desesperado de preocupação da garota. Sentiu seu coração se aquecer com aquilo, sentindo um tipo de apego e proteção em relação a Natalie, o que o deixou assustado e surpreso, pois não sentia aquilo desde Tonks.

\- Não tem com que se preocupar Nate. - Lupin falou pegando delicadamente o rosto da menina. - Lido com isso minha vida inteira.

Natalie assentiu e com muito esforço se desvencilhou dos braços de Remus, meio sem graça pois havia feito aquilo em um momento de puro impulso. Mas aquela era ela, afinal. Fazendo as coisas por puro impulso, fazendo o que queria fazer sempre. Porém teria que tomar cuidado. Não sabia aonde seu coração estava mandando ela ir, e tinha medo disso. Remus Lupin não era um cara qualquer na qual ela sentira atração. Remus Lupin era seu padrinho, melhor amigo de seu pai, alguns bons anos mais velho que ela (não que isso fosse o problema maior, pois ela sempre pegava caras mais velhos), e tinha perdido tragicamente seu filho e sua mulher. Talvez ele não estivesse pronto pra isso ainda, ou melhor, talvez isso nem se passasse pelo cabeça dele. E então Natalie percebeu a cagada que estava fazendo. Estava ficando afim de Remus Lupin, o homem que deveria ver ela apenas como sua afilhada. Natalie suspirou derrotada, acompanhando o homem para fora da biblioteca. Quando saíram se assustaram quando ouviram Harry gritando e em seguida um estrondo de porta batendo.


	22. Jealous?

Harry conversava com Rony e Hermione em seu quarto, aliviado por ter conseguido um momento apenas com eles, sem Ginny junto. Por mais que ela fosse namorada do garoto, ele sabia que a conversa tomava rumos diferentes quando a menina estava presente, e naquele momento tenso em que a ordem estava, tudo o que ele queria era conversar com seus melhores amigos em paz.

\- O que será que Lupin está conversando com minha irmã e aquele Vincent. - Harry questionou levemente incomodado.

\- Não tenho a mínima ideia do que seja Harry, talvez seja assunto pendente entre eles. - Rony falou dando de ombros.

\- É mas, Natalie e Remus eu até entendo, só queria saber o que aquele cara está conversando com eles. - Harry falou com desdém e Hermione o encarou, cerrando s olhos.

\- Qual o seu problema com Vincent, Harry? - Hermione questionou.

\- Nenhum! Eu só não entendo o que eles têm tanto pra conversar. - Harry falou emburrado e Hermione abriu um sorriso irônico.

\- Até parece que você está com ciúmes, Harry. - Ela falou e Rony deu uma gargalhada.

\- Parece mesmo cara. Por que você tem tanto ciúmes desse cara? - Rony falou rindo tirando sarro da cara de Harry, o moreno fechando a cara para os amigos.

\- Ei, ei, ei! Parem vocês dois, eu não estou com ciúmes! - Ele falou bravo.

\- Ah não? Pois parece! - Hermione falou sorrindo e Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Ah por Merlin, vamos trocar de assunto que esse já me encheu o saco. - Ele falou irritado, Hermione e Rony trocando um breve olhar como se dissessem um para o outro: _"É Claro que ele está com ciúmes"._

\- Você não acha que eles vão conseguir invadir aqui... acha Harry? – Hermione perguntou trocando de assunto para não irritar ainda mais o amigo. – Quero dizer... eles devem com certeza saber que você vive aqui.

\- Não sei Mione... sinceramente eu prefiro acreditar que estamos protegidos aqui. – Harry falou, só agora pensando na possibilidade de sua casa ser atacada por comensais da morte. – Bom, temos centenas de feitiços de proteção aqui. Não acho que vamos ter problemas.

\- A casa do Snape também estava, e bom... olha o que aconteceu. – Rony falou receoso.

\- Talvez Snape tenha falhado em algum feitiço por isso tudo aconteceu. – Harry falou querendo realmente acreditar nisso.

\- Bom, estamos falando do professor Snape, não? – Hermione falou. – Acho dificl ele ter...

\- Até Dumbledore cometeu falhas em sua vida. – Harry falou interrompendo a amiga. – Grandes bruxos também erram.

\- Menos a Mione. – Rony falou, olhando apaixonado para a garota. – Você sempre acerta.

A garota sorriu, dando um selinho do namorado. Harry ao ver a cena se sentiu meio sem graça. Tudo bem que eles já namoravam a meses, mas mesmo assim ainda era meio estranho ver eles trocando carinhos e beijos.

\- É, bom, eu vou... – Harry falou coçando a cabeça sem graça.

\- Oh Harry, desculpa. – Hermione falou sincera. – Espero que isso não seja estranho para você.

\- Não, claro que não. – Mentiu o garoto. - Eu só vou ir ver como Malfoy está.

E então ele viu Rony erguer a sobrancelha e Hermione sorrir de lado, desconfiada.

\- Está preocupado com ele, Harry? – Hermione falou e Harry sentiu um certo tom de malicia em sua voz, mas decidiu ignorar.

\- Não era para eu estar? – Harry respondeu na defensiva. – Quero dizer, o que aconteceu com ele foi horrível.

\- Mas vocês nem se gostam. E estamos falando de um Malfoy... talvez ele tenha merecido o que aconteceu. – Rony falou um tanto quanto rancoroso e Harry se sentiu incomodado com tal comentário.

\- Ronald! – Hermione exclamou batendo de leve no ombro do namorado. – Não fale isso! Ele ainda é uma pessoa, que foi atingida por magia negra! E Harry e ele não são mais inimigos, não é Harry?

\- Exatamente. Não somos. E eu preciso ter no mínimo uma relação melhor com ele, agora que bom... ele vai morar aqui. – Harry falou suspirando. – Eu entendo de verdade você não gostar dele, Rony, sério. Ele é um Malfoy sim, mas ele mudou.

\- Como você pode ter certeza? – Rony questionou.

\- Eu... apenas sei. – Harry falou e Rony deu de ombros, cansado de discutir sobre isso. – Vou dar um pouco de privacidade para vocês e vou ver como ele está.

Antes mesmo de seus amigos o questionarem, ele saiu de seu quarto. Ele realmente queria saber como Draco estava, desde a hora que acordou sentia um impulso imenso de entrar no quarto do menino e poder conversar com ele para realmente ter certeza de que ele estava vivo e bem. Aquilo estava o assustando. Era um sentimento tão grande de proteção e preocupação que ele não entendia por que sentia isso por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Ele ficou parado em frente a porta do quarto onde Draco se encontrava durante uns minutos, tomou sua coragem grifinória e abriu a porta, esperando encontrar Malfoy sozinho. Mas quando ele abriu a porta sentiu um misto de alivio (por ele estar bem e sorrindo) com decepção e raiva pois ele estava na companhia de Vincent. Quando Harry viu os dois juntos conversando, Draco sorrindo para o homem, Vincent segurando a mão de Draco, pareceu que um leão estava dentro dele querendo ser liberado. Ele cerrou os punhos para tentar controlar a raiva que sentia.

\- Ah... Potter! – Malfoy falou, um tanto surpreso por ver o moreno ali em seu quarto.

\- Olá Harry. – Vincent falou educado. – Não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar muito ontem, mas eu sou Vincent Willians, melhor amigo da sua irmã.

Harry encarou o homem a sua frente, levantou a sobrancelha por causa da frase "melhor amigo". Aquilo era sério? Malfoy estava pegando o melhor amigo (gato, sexy e charmoso) da sua irmã? Ótimo. Sentiu aquela irritação, igual à da noite anterior.

\- Eu sei quem você é. – Harry falou, tentando não parecer grosso, mas foi em vão.

Seu tom de voz foi notado por todos no quarto, deixando um ar tenso no ressinto. Vincent percebendo o clima, sorriu e virou-se para falar com Draco.

\- Vou deixar vocês conversarem. Quando você melhorar podemos sei lá... sair para algum lugar. – Vincent disse com sua melhor voz provocante e Malfoy sorriu, sem um pingo de rubor em seu rosto.

\- Talvez para o seu apartamento. – Draco falou sem nenhuma preocupação se Harry estava presente ou não, se ele ouviu ou não. Aquele momento estava sendo muito propicio para tentar provocar alguma reação em Harry e iria aproveitar cada minuto.

\- Acho uma ótima ideia. Comprei um colchão novo esses dias, espero que ele seja nível Malfoy de aprovação. – Vincent falou e dessa vez até Draco se surpreendeu com a investida do rapaz, mas não demonstrando isso, é claro.

Vincent era um homem que sabia como provocar e isso deixaria qualquer um excitado. Menos Harry, é claro. Que olhava para os dois com um olhar irritado e agora de braços cruzados.

\- Vou ter que experimentar para saber. – Draco falou e aquilo foi a gota da água para Harry. Ele fez um barulho para que os dois se tocassem que ele ainda estava ali e que não estava nem um pouco feliz em estar ouvindo tais coisas.

\- Vou esperar noticiais. – Vincent falou e Draco assentiu. O homem então andou em direção a porta, acenando para Harry antes de sair, porém o garoto nem fez questão alguma de retribuir tal gesto.

A porta então se fechou, e Draco e Harry estavam enfim sozinhos no quarto. Malfoy observou que Harry estava vermelho e estava claramente incomodado. Sinais de ciúmes, talvez, mas Draco não queria pensar nisso, pois não queria se iludir.

\- Que bicho te mordeu, Potter? – Malfoy perguntou, depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

\- Nenhum, Malfoy, posso saber por que da pergunta? – Harry falou, seu tom ainda era frio.

\- Você está estranho, foi grosso com Vincent e está sendo comigo, sendo que eu não te fiz nada. – Malfoy falou e Harry revirou os olhos

\- Você fala como se fosse um santo, Malfoy. – Harry falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça e Draco olhou indignado para o menino.

\- Sério, Potter? Sério? Pensei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase. Agora vai querer jogar coisas de mil anos atrás na minha cara?

\- Eu não estaria errado, estaria? – Harry falou irritado. Não estava entendendo o por que estava brigando com Malfoy, mas ele estava irritado e com raiva, e queria descontar isso naquele loiro sonserino imbecil.

\- Você é um idiota. – Malfoy falou bufando. – Sério, Potter, por que você veio até aqui? A última coisa que eu quero hoje é um babaca como você enchendo minha cabeça e me fazendo lembrar ainda mais do quão merda eu sou. Na verdade, os comensais da morte já fizeram isso por você, agora pode sair.

E então Harry se lembrou o por que estava ali. Antes de ver Draco com Vincent ele estava preocupado com o garoto. Ele queria saber se estava tudo bem, e além do mais, havia se lembrado do que havia acontecido com o menino. A palavra cravada em se peito para sempre. Harry então se sentiu realmente um babaca. Draco tinha sido atacado brutalmente na noite anterior e tudo o que ele sabia fazer era criar intriga com o garoto. Ele sentiu culpa e vergonha de si. Suspirou.

\- Foi mal, Malfoy. Sério. – Harry falou tentando ser o mais sincero possível. – Eu to estressado com tudo o que está acontecendo. – Ou pelo fato de Malfoy estar pegando Vincent, mas ele não iria assumir aquilo.

\- Tudo bem, Potter. Você tem todo o direito de ficar estressado. Só não venha descontar em cima de mim, eu realmente não preciso disso. – Malfoy falou, meio magoado com a situação. – Você pode ir embora.

\- Eu não vim aqui para isso... quero dizer, eu vim ver se você está bem. – Harry falou chegando um pouco mais perto da cama. Percebeu que Malfoy tinha grandes olheiras em baixo do olho, e seus olhos estavam inchados. Ele andou chorando, Harry tinha certeza.

\- Não precisa fingir se preocupar comigo, Potter. – Malfoy falou com seu tom frio, lembrando-se da conversa de Natalie e Harry na noite anterior.

\- Eu não to fingindo, Malfoy. Eu realmente quero saber como você está! – Ele tentava ser o mais sincero possível se amaldiçoando por ter sido tão babaca com o loiro. Iria ter que concertar a cagada que havia feito.

\- Eu to bem, Potter. Sua irmã fez um ótimo trabalho, agradeço a ela. – Malfoy falou – Só quero melhorar e ir pra casa.

\- É... Malfoy, sobre isso... creio que não será possível. – Harry falou, cuidadoso.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Draco perguntou confuso.

\- Como vou dizer isso... hm... você mora aqui agora. – Harry falou respirando fundo esperando uma explosão do garoto.

\- Como assim eu moro aqui? – Malfoy falou não acreditando no que ouvia.

\- Você e Snape vão morar aqui de agora em diante. Chegamos à conclusão que é mais seguro para vocês dois. – Harry falou e Draco arregalou os olhos.

Seguro? Seguro para quem? Com absoluta certeza não para seus sentimentos. Se Draco começasse a morar com Harry, ele seria como uma bomba relógio. Alguma hora iria explodir e fazer vários estragos.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. – Draco murmurou, mas Harry ouviu muito bem.

\- Você podia pelo menos fingir que está feliz por isso. – Harry falou se sentindo ofendido, mesmo não querendo.

\- Eu não estou. Como poderia estar? – Draco falou indignado. – Nós dois morando juntos, Potter. Na mesma casa!

\- A gente não tinha superado essa fase? – Harry sorriu irônico, usando o argumento que Draco já havia usado.

\- Potter, vamos morar na mesma casa! Acordar na mesma casa, comer na mesma casa, ter que olhar um para casa do outro todo fucking dia! – Draco falava exacerbado, mas não pelos motivos que Harry pensava. Só estava pensando o quanto isso ia ser torturante para seus sentimentos. O quanto ele iria ter que se segurar para não agarrar Potter toda fucking manhã. – Isso é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer na minha vida!

\- Obrigada por confirmar que eu sou a pessoa que você mais odeia e menos suporta. – Harry falou irritado. Realmente pensou que as coisas com Malfoy iriam melhorar, mas talvez ele estivesse enganado.

 _"Ah se você soubesse, Harry...",_ Malfoy pensou.

\- Você já não sabia disso? – Malfoy perguntou irônico e Harry respirou fundo.

\- Eu vou sair daqui, se eu passar mais um segundo aqui eu juro que vou explodir sua cabeça. – Harry falou irritado, andando em direção a porta com passos firmes. – E DE NADA POR ABRIR A PORRA DA PORTA DA MINHA CASA POR SUA SEGURANÇA, SEU BABACA.

E bateu a porta, com tanta força que tinha certeza que todos presentes na casa ouviram. Ele se virou e viu sua irmã e Remus olhando chocados para ele, sem entender nada.

\- Eu vou matar o Malfoy, EU JURO! – Harry falou irritado.

\- Não acho uma boa ideia, tendo em vista que ele estava à beira da morte ainda ontem. – Natalie falou com graça e Harry a fuzilou com os olhos, pois de nada havia de graça naquilo.

\- Vocês não estavam se dando bem, Harry? – Remus perguntou calmo.

\- É impossível ter uma relação decente com Malfoy! – Harry falava nervoso e Natalie quase riu.

\- Não era você que estava dormindo do lado da cama dele ontem, Harry? – Natalie falou cruzando os braços. – O que aconteceu para você ficar tão nervoso?

\- Argh... é só... que ele é um sonserino imbecil! – Harry falou e Natalie soltou um risinho, irritando ainda mais seu irmão.

\- Não faz sentido, Harry. Isso para mim é amor enrustido. – Natalie provocou e Harry abriu a boca indignado.

\- Ah, vai se foder, Natalie! – Ele falou irritado, indo para seu quarto e batendo a porta.

\- Ok... é isso que é ter um irmão. Você quer ajudar e ele manda você ir se foder. – Natalie falou dando de ombros.

\- Você não o ajudou, o provocou. – Remus observou.

\- Não, eu só disse a verdade. – Natalie falou olhando para o padrinho.

\- Que? Você acha que Harry...? – Remus perguntou confuso.

\- Certeza. O que Harry está sentindo é ciúmes. – Natalie falou rindo.

\- Ciumes? Do que?

\- Padrinho, pensa comigo... quem estava com Draco antes de Harry?

\- Vincent! – Remus exclamou como se disse acabado de descobrir a américa. – Oh! Agora faz sentido.

\- Vincent ficou com Draco ontem, Harry desde então pareceu não gostar muito de Vincent. Harry ficou o tempo todo com Draco enquanto ele estava desacordado. Vincent estava no quarto de Draco quando Harry chegou e viu os dois juntos... – Natalie sussurrava, pois, eles ainda estavam no corredor.

\- Você deveria virar detetive. – Remus falou e Natalie riu. – Mas acho meio improvável Harry estar gostando de Malfoy. Eles sempre se odiaram, e ele namora Ginny.

\- Eu não vejo Harry olhar para Ginny como ele olha para Draco, Remus.

\- Ok, mas se isso está acontecendo, eu realmente não imagino como esse sentimento deve ter surgido. Harry e Draco... – Remus falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda.

\- Certos sentimentos surgem meio sem explicação mesmo. – Natalie falou olhando para os olhos cor de mel do homem. Eles eram brilhantes e intensos. Havia acabado de soltar uma indireta para Remus, que porra...

\- Realmente...


	23. Conselhos e Conversas

Os dias que se passaram foram estranhos para os moradores do Largo Grimmalud. Natalie ainda se acostumava com o fato de estar perto de Harry, de Remus e do mundo bruxo de novo. Harry e ela estavam cada vez mais próximos, apesar de depois da discussão com Malfoy ele ter ficado um pouco seco com ela. Natalie logo percebeu e foi pedir desculpas para o menino. Explicou que aquele era o jeito dela mesmo, era cavala e na maioria das vezes não pensava no que dizia, apenas saia. O garoto também pediu desculpas pelo "vai se foder" que ele disse para ela, mesmo que a garota nem ao menos tinha se magoado com aquilo, entendendo que o menino deveria estar estressado no dia, com razão.

Ela acordava todos os dias desejando que aquilo tudo não fosse um sonho, e quando se deparava com seu irmão tomando café da manhã na cozinha, sorria aliviada. Apesar de apreensiva com todo o lance da profecia e sobre seu pai, ela tentava sempre seguir o conselho de Remus e relaxar. Sabia que a verdade iria vir de um jeito ou de outro, e iria se preocupar com isso quando a profecia estivesse em suas mãos. Desde o dia do sonho com Remus ela tinha criado uma espécie de barreira contra o quer que fosse "isso". Para ela, ela só amava Remus pelo simples fato dele ser seu padrinho, e não pelo fato dele ser homem. Ela recitava esse mantra sempre que prestava atenção demais no homem ou quando se pegava pensando nele, o que tinha se tornado mais frequente do que desejava. Porém era um tanto difícil morando na mesma casa que o homem. Toda dia de manhã o corredor dos quartos era impregnado pelo cheiro do banho de Remus. Natalie não sabia o que ele fazia, porém aquele perfume de homem caminhava pela casa e para ela era difícil pensar em outra coisa. Se distraia conversando com Snape ou Draco, que sempre eram os primeiros a acordarem e que, pela surpresa de Natalie, não eram pessoas tão desagradáveis assim. Snape era mau humorado por natureza, isso Natalie já havia percebido, mas não era um homem tão amedrontador como todos diziam. E Natalie percebeu que adorava conversar com Draco. Não sabia o por que mas se identificava com o garoto.

Já Harry, sua vida definitivamente não era mais a mesma rotina. Agora ele tinha uma irmã e estava realmente adorando a experiência. Natalie tinha uma personalidade peculiar, tão diferente da dele. Mas eles se entendiam. Harry acabou ficando mais distante de Nate depois da pequena discussão no corredor, e ela logo ao perceber isso fora pedir desculpas, o que surpreendeu Harry, já que ele mesmo não o faria, porque ele era orgulhoso demais para isso. Eles conversavam sobre seus pais e seus padrinhos, Natalie contava tudo o que lembrava sobre eles, de quando ela era criança e Harry ficava deslumbrado ouvindo. Era tão estranho ouvir ela falar sobre seus pais com tanta... Intimidade. Harry estranhara também acordar toda manhã e se deparar com Snape na cozinha de sua casa, bebendo chá e lendo o profeta diário, e receber um "Bom dia Potter" educado do professor. Havia também, é claro, um dos motivos da insônia de Harry, Draco Malfoy. Ele agora convivia e vivia com o loiro tão de perto como nunca vivera em Hogwarts, porém desde a última discussão com ele as coisas entre eles esfriaram. Eles falavam apenas o necessário, sendo frio um com o outro de novo, apesar deles terem parado de quererem quase se matar. Eles evitavam ficar no mesmo cômodo ao mesmo tempo, o que era fácil já que Draco ficava boa parte do tempo em seu quarto, se recuperando, mas Harry tinha certeza que ele aproveitava isso para não ter contato com o moreno. Harry, mesmo não demonstrando, havia ficado chateado com isso. Ele realmente queria ter uma relação saudável com Malfoy, mas não sabia como. Até invejou a relação dele com os amigos, Pansy e Blaise, quando os sonserinos foram visitar Draco. Harry ouvia o som das risadas dele, pois o quarto de Draco era ao lado do seu, e apenas queria que o loiro risse assim com ele. Harry já tinha uma tendência a prestar atenção nas pequenas coisas que Draco fazia (sexto ano de hogwarts que o diga), porém com toda essa coisa de Malfoy estar no quarto ao lado do seu estava o deixando meio louco. Quando começava a pensar no loiro o mundo ao seu redor parecia se dissolver, quando cruzava com ele nos corredores de sua casa seu coração disparava, ao ouvir sua voz rouca de sono falar "Bom dia" um arrepio estranho subia por toda sua espinha. Eram essas certas reações que Malfoy causava em Harry que o deixava confuso. Ele tinha consciência do que era isso, mas isso o assustava. Não por estar sentindo isso por um homem, pois Harry sabia que tinha tendências bissexuais, mas por estar sentindo isso por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Outra coisa que também estava esfriando era a relação de Harry com Ginny. Esses sentimentos por Draco estavam refletindo diretamente em sua relação com a menina. Ele não sentia mais necessidade de estar com Ginny como antes. Gostava dela ainda, claro, ela sempre fora importante para ele, mas namorar com ela agora parecia mais uma obrigação do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas Harry não queria magoar a garota e muito menos magoar a família Weasley, que sempre foram ótimas pessoas para ele e também não queria admitir os reais motivos de não estar mais gostando de Ginny, e isso acabava por criar uma situação um pouco complicada na relação dos dois. Harry não admitia que havia algo de errado, mas Ginny sentia que ele estava mais distante, e como qualquer namorada, cobrava carinho e atenção. Isso acarretou em inúmeras brigas e discussões.

E foi assim que Natalie acordou, naquela quinta feira de manhã: com os berros e gritos da discussão do casal. Depois de tentar voltar a dormir com o travesseiro na cabeça, desistiu. Seu sono era muito leve para isso. Levantou mau humorada, querendo real e oficial arrancar a cabeça de ambos. Sem nem ao menos tirar seu pijama, desceu e chegando na cozinha, encontrou com os moradores da casa, Hermione e Rony.

\- Bom dia Nate! – Remus falou tão animado que Natalie lançou um olhar matador para ele.

\- Bom dia, para quem? – Ela falou mal-humorada, sentando-se em uma cadeira - Para mim que fui acordada com berros de briga de casal que não é.

\- To vendo que hoje você acordou com um humor digno de Severus Snape – Remus falou fazendo Snape revirar os olhos , Natalie bufar e Draco rir alto. Natalie desconfiou que Hermione e Rony queriam rir porém se seguraram.

\- Vou fingir que não ouvi meu nome saindo de sua boca, Lupin, e vou continuar lendo meu Profeta Diário em paz. - Snape falou irônico e Remus deu de ombros.

\- Como não acordar de mau humor com toda essa gritaria? - Natalie falou ainda irritada.

\- Daqui a pouco eles se resolvem, Nate. - Remus falou e Natalie se perguntou da onde ele tirava tanta paz interior assim. De yoga ou pilates com certeza não era.

\- De verdade. – Natalie falou enquanto colocava uma quantidade razoável de café em sua xícara – Namorados tem que se pegar e fazer sexo, se é para ficarem brigando toda hora nem precisa ter um relacionamento.

\- Que sutileza a sua, senhorita Potter. – Snape falou sério, mas Natalie olhou bem para a sua cara e sentiu que o homem queria mesmo era dar risada. Já Remus gargalhou com o comentário da garota, com certeza concordando.

\- Apenas digo verdades. – Natalie deu de ombros.

\- Entao...- Draco falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e Natalie sabia que não ia vim coisa boa de sua boca. - Se fosse barulhos de sexo você não iria se importar? - Ele falou e Natalie soltou uma gargalhada, assim como Remus. Snape se engastou em sua xícara de chá e Hermione e Rony se entreolharam meio chocados com tal comentário.

\- Claro que não. - Natalie falou sorrindo. - Iria certamente sentir inveja.

\- Bem colocado. - Draco falou rindo - Mas é sempre bom evitar.

\- Sim, por favor. Existem feitiços para bloquear os barulhos, que por acaso Harry e Ginny deveriam estar usando nesse momento. - Natalie falou se lembrando então que estava na mesa do café da manhã com todos presentes ouvindo aquela conversa cômica. Mas deu de ombros, Natalie sempre soltava uma dessas sem querer, as pessoas iam acabar se acostumando.

Remus e Snape logo se retiraram logo pois deveriam estar no ministério. Natalie ficou na presença de Hermione, Rony e Draco. Eles tiveram um minuto de paz, mas logo depois ouviram-se gritos de novo.

\- Por Merlin, alguém cala a boca desses dois! – Natalie gritou.

\- Está difícil hoje. – Draco falou.

\- Hoje? Nem sei mais quantas brigas já tive que ouvir. – Natalie falou revirando os olhos.

\- Eles estão claramente em crise, só não entendendo o porquê. – Hermione falou pensativa. - Eles estavam tão bem.

\- Deve ser só uma fase. Afinal, eles se gostam. – Rony falou. Claro que ele torcia para os dois darem certo, ele era irmão de Ginny. Mas Natalie sabia qual era o problema.

\- Talvez seja esse o problema, eles estarem gostando de outras pessoas. – Natalie falou e Rony arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Acho difícil. Ginny ama Harry, e Harry não iria gostar de outra menina...

\- Eu não falei "menina", eu falei "pessoas". – Natalie sorriu. Rony tinha uma expressão confusa, com certeza não entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Hermione parecia ter entendido pois parecia refletir sobre o assunto e Draco também pois se engasgou com seu café.

\- Tá tudo bem, Draco? – Natalie perguntou sorrindo de lado.

\- Ta... ta... é só essa bebida trouxa, ela é muito forte. – Ele falou, com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Ela é mesmo. – Natalie falou tomando um grande gole de seu próprio café, sorrindo.

Antes que eles pudessem recomeçar a conversa, Ginny chegou na cozinha, atraindo todos os olhares. A menina parecia magoada, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos.

\- Ron, vamos pra casa. – Ela falou séria.

\- Mas... e Harry? – Rony sussurrou para Hermione.

\- Eu falo com ele, podem ir. – Natalie falou e os dois assentiram. Com certeza não queriam ir para casa pois estavam ali para passar o dia com o amigo, mas não queriam mais treta então acompanharam Ginny.

\- Será que ele está bem? – Draco perguntou.

\- Não sei, espero que sim. – Natalie falou, pensando em subir para ver o garoto, mas não precisou, pois, minutos depois ele adentrou a cozinha, com uma aparência abatida. - Que porra foi essa? – Natalie perguntou e Harry revirou os olhos. Ok, ela deveria ter sido um pouco menos grossa. – Ok, desculpa. O que aconteceu?

\- Ginny e eu discutimos...

\- Isso todo mundo, incluindo os vizinhos, inclusive os trouxas, já devem estar sabendo, Potter. – Draco falou e Harry suspirou o ignorando.

\- Vocês terminaram? – Natalie perguntou direta.

\- Não...

\- Ai, você só deve estar de brincadeira... – Natalie falou decepcionada. Não que ela quisesse realmente que o relacionamento acabasse, Ginny era uma boa cunhada, porém Nate sentia que ela não era o amor da vida de seu irmão.

\- Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Eu gosto de Ginny, talvez eu a ame... – Harry falou e nessa hora Draco soltou um longo suspirou e arrastou a cadeira que estava sentado, levantando e saindo da cozinha. – O que deu nele?

Foi a vez de Natalie suspirar.

\- Harry James Potter, você é tão lerdo. – Natalie falou e Harry fez uma cara de confusão. – Alguma hora você vai entender... agora esqueça Draco... talvez você a ame? Ginny... Você não tem certeza mais dos seus sentimentos?

\- Sim... não... não sei. – Harry falou confuso. – Quero dizer, eu pensava que amava, antes eu amava. Agora eu já não sei mais...

\- E o que mudou agora? – Natalie perguntou e o coração de Harry pulou. Ele sabia o que havia mudado, mas não queria admitir, ele nunca admitiria.

\- Eu não sei. – Harry falou e Natalie desconfiava que ele estaria mentindo. - Talvez seja só uma crise. Os casais têm isso, não tem?

\- Sim, Harry. Mas não da para viver de "talvez". Você acha que talvez a ame, mas ela realmente te ama. Se as coisas continuarem assim, isso vai acabar machucando alguém, e quase certeza que não vai ser você. – Natalie falou séria, pois realmente não queria que o Harry fosse o macho escroto da história.

\- Eu sei, você tem razão. – Harry falou tristemente. – Mas eu não quero magoa-la nem tirar ela da minha vida. Eu gosto dela, de verdade.

\- Mas pense se você gosta dela como sua namorada. Se a resposta for não Harry, talvez seja melhor terminar. Ficar com a pessoa por pena seria a pior coisa que você poderia fazer. – Natalie falou sincera e Harry assentiu.

\- Eu só realmente preciso saber o que eu sinto, está tudo muito confuso.

\- Há uma segunda pessoa, Harry? Quero dizer... Que você sinta algo? - Natalie perguntou tentando ser o mais sutil possível. Perguntar se seu irmão tinha uma queda por Draco tão diretamente parecia não ser uma boa ideia. Harry olhou para Natalie, demorando alguns segundos, talvez refletindo o que deveria responder. Mas ela era sua irmã, afinal.

\- Talvez. - Ele respondeu apenas e Natalie assentiu. - Mas eu não sei o que eu sinto por essa pessoa, é bem complicado na verdade.

\- Eu entendo, então pense bem antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Ginny é uma pessoa legal e é fato que ela gosta de você. Você só precisa saber se é isso que você quer ou não...

\- Essa é a parte mais difícil. - Harry falou olhando pra baixo.

\- Vou falar a coisa mais clichê do mundo, Harry, mas que sempre funcionou pra mim: siga seu coração. De verdade. Sinta o que você sente ao lado de Ginny e ao lado de... Dessa outra pessoa. Você logo terá a resposta. - Natalie falou sincera e Harry olhou pra ela, agradecido pelas palavras.

\- Obrigada Natalie, eu realmente não sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse aqui. – Harry falou e Nate sorriu. Ela era realmente boa em dar conselhos amorosos, apesar de ela mesmo não consegui-los. Sua vida amorosa sempre era uma bagunça, só foi encontrar conforto mesmo nos dois últimos anos com o Leto, porém tudo acabou do mesmo jeito que começou: rápido demais.

\- Espero que independente de qualquer coisa você fique bem. – Nate falou e Harry sorriu.

\- Acho que ficarei. – Ele falou e olhou para a mesa, que agora havia uma xicara de café frio a sua frente, aonde minutos antes Malfoy estava sentado. Seu coração se apertou de repente – Você acha que Malfoy está bem?

\- Creio que sim, ele está praticamente recuperado, não?

\- Sim, mas bom, quero dizer... ele saiu de um jeito estranho daqui...

\- Ah sim. Não sei... vai perguntar para ele. - Natalie falou tentando ser indiferente.

\- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – Harry falou e Nate revirou os olhos.

\- Pensei que vocês tinham passado dessa fase de inimigos que não se falam e mimimi.

\- Passamos, eu acho... mas não somos melhores amigos, sabe? Não acho que ele vá querer me falar sobre a vida dele. E bom, eu fui meio grosso com ele aquele dia e ele também foi escroto comigo. - Harry falou refletindo. - Na verdade ele foi muito escroto comigo. Falou na minha cara que não me suporta e que morar aqui seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer com ele.

\- Harry, vocês moram na mesma casa agora. – Natalie falou, tentando encorajar Harry. – Vocês podem não ser melhores amigos, mas vocês vão estar sempre juntos aqui até tudo se acalmar e bom... Não temos previsão de quando isso vai acontecer. Algum vínculo vocês vão ter que criar, é inevitável.

\- Ele me odeia.

\- Não odeia não.

\- Claro que sim!

\- Harry, ódio é uma palavra muito forte. Você provavelmente odiava Voldemort. O que você tem com Malfoy é birra de escola. - Natalie falou e Harry revirou os olhos. - Não adianta fazer essa cara se você sabe que é verdade. Poxa, Harry, eu converso com Draco e sei que ele é uma boa pessoa. Ele pode ser mimado, dramático e egocêntrico, mas não acho que ele realmente te odeie.

\- Ele é mesmo tudo isso... E um sonserino babaca e idiota. - Harry falou e Natalie soltou um risinho. - Mas apesar de tudo ele parece ser uma pessoa... Legal.

\- Ele é. - Natalie sorriu.

\- Mas não acho uma boa ideia conversar com ele, Nate. Nós sempre acabamos brigando e...

\- Harry, querido... - Ela falou de maneira não irônica mas sim carinhosa. - Você quer ir ver como Draco está? - Harry hesitou alguns instantes.

\- Bom... Acho que sim, mas...

\- Mas nada. Apenas faça o que você quer. - Natalie falou decidida e Harry abriu um sorriso.

\- Como você consegue ser assim?

\- Assim como? - Natalie perguntou confusa.

\- Você sempre deixa seu orgulho de lado e faz o que tem vontade, independente de qualquer coisa. Como consegue? - Harry falou e Natalie se surpreendeu com o comentário do irmão.

\- Harry, eu... Apenas sou assim. Quero dizer, não vejo sentindo em não fazer o que eu quero sabe? Que tipo de vida iríamos ter se ficássemos nos privando das coisas por puro orgulho?

\- É, faz sentindo. - O garoto falou refletindo. - Vou ver o que vou fazer. Obrigada Nate.

E então seu irmão saiu, agora restando apenas Natalie na cozinha, que sorriu sozinha. Era tão óbvia a tensão sexual que existia entre Harry e Draco, foi idiota de não ter percebido desde aquela primeira vez que os viu juntos.

E então ela começou a pensar nas próprias palavras. Ela realmente era do jeito que Harry falou. Nunca na vida entendeu o por que se privar se certos prazeres da vida. Ela sempre correu atrás de quem estava afim. Não que ela não tivesse amor próprio e se humilhasse, porém também não via sentindo no porque não correr atrás com o que te faz feliz. Com seus namoradinhos de adolescência foram assim, com Shannon foi assim. Porém ela entendia que não poderia fazer isso agora, pois a ideia de correr atrás da pessoa que atormentava seus pensamentos era absurda demais, até para os padrões Natalie Evans de loucura.


End file.
